Anything for you
by PopeAssociates
Summary: AU. Olivia and Fitz have been married for three years when trouble arises in paradise. Olivia does something that she instantly regrets out of Hurt and Anger. Will Fitz forgive her? Go on this journey with them as they try to rebuild their marriage for the better. *My first FanFic so bear with me as I get the hang of it!* Read, Review and Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_The characters in this story are not mine and belong to ABC Disney and Shonda Rhimes and the show Scandal. All credit to them! _

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Olivia said as she looked around her high end DC condo. "If he sees you..if he knows you were here I will never hear the end of it. Y-you know that.." she trailed off as she continued to pace.

"I don't care, I needed to see you. To know that you were okay." Harrison said as he stood directly in her path to stop her from pacing. He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed lightly. When she leaned into his palm and closed her eyes he let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Har," she breathed out.

"No Liv, stop. Just.. for one second can we just..be us you and me. Not the CEOs, not the devoted gladiators but just you and me. Please." He silently prayed that she would allow him this moment. He knew he shouldn't be there he knew that she would never return the love that he felt but he knew he owed it to himself to try.

"Fine." She finally gave in knowing that he wouldn't leave until she did so. She had always known that Harrison had a crush on her and though he never acted on it until two weeks ago she knew deep inside that those feelings were there. Yes she and Fitz were having problems but she still loved Fitz and no one's marriage was perfect, right?

"Liv." Harrison said lightly stealing her away from her thoughts as he squeezed her lower back and gently pulled her closer to him. "I said just us, no thinking. Not right now." She glanced up giving him a small smile before nodding. "Right.." They stood there for what seemed like an eternity as he held her and she let him. Reluctantly he pulled away and gave her a gentle feather like peck on the lips. "Goodbye, Liv" he said while still impeccably close to her.

"Goodbye, Har" she spoke barely above a whisper as she pulled herself out of his embrace. He walked to the door and stopped with his on the doorknob and gave her one last small smile before heading out.

_Authors Note: Just a little something I had in my mind. _


	2. Chapter 2

The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney and Shonda Rhimes and the TV Show Scandal. All credit to them.

* * *

Three weeks earlier

"Quinn clear my schedule for the next three days please" Liv said to Quinn her assistant. Quinn had been Liv's assistant for the past two years since she had become the CEO of her fathers company when passed away. Some might call her a workaholic but she just called it being thorough. However, she knew that for the last six months she had been over working herself and it was putting a strain on her relationship with Fitz and they needed a getaway. She planned everything out and made reservations for them at his favorite cabin at Big Bear. They would ski and snowboard and have a romantic dinner by the fire and forget all the stress that their day to day lives brought them. She knew Fitz had a one class that he had to teach on Fridays so she scheduled their flight to leave right after. She sat back in her chair and smiled completely satisfied with the plan she had put together.

"Fitz" she called out to him as she entered their condo. "Shit" she cursed under her breath as she saw the burned out candles and cold dinner sitting on the table. She stayed at work later today to try and finish up all her paperwork before the trip but she completely forgot about their date night that Fitz had planned. "Fitz.." she says as she walks over to him in his study.

"No, save it Liv. I don't want to hear it!" He yells as he moves away from her to head out the room.

"Can you please stop so that I can explain what happened?" She says running out of breath as she speed walks to catch up with him.

"Explain? You know what I'm tired of your excuses. I'm tired of being the only one working toward making this a better marriage! I feel like some kind of fool always waiting for you to make time for Us. It's not supposed to be this hard! Do you even care!" He says in one breath as he glares at her.

She taken aback she doesn't know where this is coming from. Had it always been this bad? How long had they been drifting apart? Had she really been that consumed in work that she had led him to believe she didn't care? He was, is the love her life, he knew that didn't he? She was quickly brought out of her thoughts by her ringing cell phone. She looked at her phone on the counter debating whether or not to answer as Fitz burned holes in head. She left the office and told everyone that she only needed to be contacted in the event of an emergency and she knew if they were calling her so soon it had to be important. She walked over and picked up the phone, "WHAT" she yelled as she answered.

"Liv? It's Harrison. I know you are going out of town this weekend but I wanted to know if you wanted to do Lunch when you got back. I'm still learning my way around DC and could use a tour guide and who better than a old friend?" He said in all of 5 seconds.

"Har, now is not really a good time call my office and get on my schedule for next week, okay?" She impatiently waited for his reply so that she could end the call.

"Okay and Liv?" He waited for her reply.

"Yes?"

"I've missed you..see you soon." and before she could reply he hung up. She looked at the phone and sighed then turned around to finish her discussion with Fitz.

"Who the HELL is _Har?" _Fitz boomed as walked closer to her.

"Fitz, it's no one just a old friend that I grew up with." She rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"You know what. I think we need a break. Clearly I'm the only one in this shit!" He said turning around and walking to their bedroom.

She chases after him and stands behind him as he is throwing clothes into a bag and she feels her chest tighten and she doesn't know what to do but she needs him to stay. "Fitz, wait.." she chokes out, "just..wait, please. I'm sorry, I know that I have been taking you and this relationship for granted but I Love you, I _need_ you!" And now she is crying and pleading for him to stop and listen to her.

"Liv save it. I'm tired of hearing those same words, tired of going through the motions with you! I need time time to see if this is still what is best for me..for us." He avoids making eye contact with her as he throws clothes into a bag because he knows he can't handle her tears and those eyes, those beautiful eyes.

"How long long?" she says barely above a whisper as tears continue to fall from her face.

"I-I don't know...a week maybe two.."

"Do...you still love me?" she asks tentatively like she is afraid to hear the answer.

"Liv.." he walks over to where she is standing and places his hands on the sides of her face forcing her to look at him. "Baby, despite the way you've been treating me lately..Yes, I still Love you and I will always Love you I suppose, but I need time." he kisses her on the forehead and moves his bag to his shoulder as he walks around her and out the door.

She immediately feels his absence and her heart breaks. Unable to carry her own weight anymore she slides down the door to her bedroom and cries.

**_Author's Note: So we got a peek into Liv and Fitz relationship and some of their problems. Hope you are enjoying this so far. Until Next time! _**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: These character aren't mine! They belong to ABC Disney andShonda Rhimes.

* * *

_The Monday after._

To say she was exhausted when she went in to work on Monday was an understatement. All weekend Olivia laid in her bed moving only when necessary. She didn't know what to do without Fitz there. She didn't eat or sleep well when he wasn't around. Constantly checking her phone waiting for a text and phone call from him saying he made a mistake and wanted to come back but it never happened and now it was Monday.

"Geeze Liv you look like shit." said Abby as Liv entered the conference room for their Monday meeting.

"Thanks Abby, just what I needed to hear this morning." Liv replied sarcastically.

Abby and Olivia had been best friends since college and both started working at her dads Law firm and worked their way up to Partners and were doing very well. When Liv took over as CEO she made sure to still work closely with Abby when she could.

"Liv, what's wrong? Did something happen on your trip with Fitz?" Abby asked noticing Livs mood should be way better after a getaway with her man.

"Abby, can we not talk about that now? Later, I promise but right now I need to just focus on this meeting."

"Ok, but later we are definitely talking." She said as she took her seat at the conference room table as Olivia made3 her way to the front to start the meeting.

* * *

Olivia was sitting at her desk after her meeting contemplating her next move. Three days. It had been _Three Days. _Since the Love of her life said they needed a break, no he needed a break. Since she had been lost and felt a hole in her heart. When he said they needed a break he didn't specify rules so she wasn't sure if she could call, text or go visit him. She just want to hear his voice but she would test the the waters with a text first.

Liv: Hi

She went back working not expecting a response anytime soon just then her phone beeped.

Fitz: Hey

Her heart tightened slightly as she noticed he didn't use their signature "Hi" but that didn't deter her from texting back she needed to connect with him any way she could right now.

Liv: How was your morning?

Fitz: It was ok.

Fitz hated being short with Olivia but he needed her to understand that they were on a break. Even though he missed her like crazy and hadn't gotten any sleep this whole weekend. He so wanted to just call her and tell her he was sorry and that he would be home for dinner tonight but he knew he couldn't he had to hold out and make her earn him back.

Liv: Okay.. Did you have any plans for lunch?

Fitz: Do you not understand the concept of a break? Don't you have so much work that you wouldn't even be able to leave for lunch?

He knew it was low but he pressed send before he could think better of it.

Liv: I'm trying here Fitz. I'm sorry for bothering you.

With that she tossed her phone on her desk and tried her best to go back to work.

Fitz felt like a ass and almost canceled his next class to head down to her office and grab her into his arms but he wasn't ready to just take her back yet. Not until she acted like what they had was important. So he ignored the urge to text her back and went to start his next class.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I know things seem bleak between Liv and Fitz now but they belong with each other and they will find their way back. Next we will get to what led Liv and Harrison to that point in the first chapter plus some Abby and Olivia. Until next time.._**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV Show Scandal. All credit to them.

* * *

After the whole text message incident on Monday Olivia decided to give Fitz his space to cool down. She completely forgot her conversation with Harrison from last week telling him to get on her calendar, so when Quinn knocked on her door and told her that her one o'clock meeting was there on Wednesday she was not expecting him to walk through the door.

"Liv, what no hug for an old friend?" Harrison asked as he stood in front of her desk.

She and Harrison met her Freshman year in High School when she switched schools after he mother and father divorced. Her dad moved to DC permanently and she and her mom moved out of their suburban house to something smaller in the city. Her mom called it giving her daughter some culture since she grew up in heart of New York City and wanted her to have that experience as well. She felt like Olivia's dad sheltered her and that would put her at a disadvantage in the real world later on.

Olivia was distraught over the whole situation since she wasn't making friends easily. Then bam, enter the fast talking Harrison who everyone knew and wanted to be friends with, to her rescue. They hit it off instantly after a debate team practice and they had been friends ever since. He was always there for her when a guy was being a jackass and breaking her heart and she was there to slap him in the back of the head when he would play a good girl for some skank.

They both graduated at the top of their class and went to Harvard together. Though Harrison never outright hit on her or made a pass at her he did little things that made her believe that at some point in college his feelings for her had changed. One night after a frat party during their junior year Harrison showed up at her door completely drunk, which wasn't out of the ordinary for them back then, declaring his feelings for her. She brushed it off and didn't give it too much attention since he didn't even remember what he said the next morning and she never looked at him in that way. It had only happened once but she never forgot it.

They started growing apart after Law School when Olivia met Fitz during her internship on the West Coast. She found it harder and harder to keep in contact with him as they both started careers and became extremely busy. Now here he was six years later standing in her office.

"Of course Harry." she said as she slipped her 4 inch heels back on and walked around her desk into his embrace.

"It's been too long, way too long" Harrison said as he gave her a big hug and breathed in her vanilla and lavender scent. They fell into a comfortable hug one that may have went on a little longer than it should have.

"Liv I need you to look over-" Abby stopped mid sentence as she froze at the scene in front of her.

Olivia quickly moved out of Harrisons embrace. "Abby, you remember Harrison don't you?" Olivia said sharing a knowing look with Abby that meant I will talk to you later.

"Hey Harry! Long time no see." Abby exclaimed with faux excitement. She and Harrison never really got along in college because she felt like he was always meddling in Olivia's business when it didn't really concern him.

"Yea, uhh nice to see you again too Abby." Harrison said as an awkward silence fell upon Olivia's office.

"Well, Liv I get with you later to go over these docs and it was nice seeing you again Harry but I'll leave you two to..to whatever it was that you were doing." She said as she turned and left Olivia's office quickly.

Olivia rolled her eyes at the exchange between Harrison and Abby. They both thought the other was always meddling but the truth was both of them meddled but neither would admit it.

"So Harry what brings you to DC for..what a month you said?"

"Yes, a month. You know I took over as the CEO of Johnson and Goldberg a couple months ago."

"Ahh yes, that's right, you are now New York's biggest fixer. Congrats." She says with a genuine smile.

"So I'm here to meet with a client for a big case but I knew you had been here ever since you finished up your internship soo I wanted to see if we could catch up and maybe get a tour around the city?"

"I don't know Harrison I'm pretty busy all of the time."

"Well," he says as he checks his watch, "Our meeting is still blocking your schedule for another hour and fifteen minutes. Have a late lunch with me..Please."

Olivia stands there for a second contemplating her next move. She could either go out to lunch with one of her best friends or sit in her office and think about Fitz and how he still hadn't called. "Fine." She says as she grabs her purse. "And since I know you I know that you have already made reservations so where to?"

"This little Tai place a couple blocks from here." Harrison says with a laugh "You know me so well." And with that they leave her office heading to lunch.

* * *

_**Author's Note:So we have some background on Harrison and Liv and I know I promised some Abby and Olivia time but I wanted to end this here and get into their lunch conversation next chapter. Harrison has a couple chapters left until his purpose has been served and we start building back the Olitz that we know and love. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! I ate so much I could barely move afterwards. Anyways, enjoy. Until next time..**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine and belong to ABC Disney and Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credits to them.

* * *

_Lunch_

The restaurant was a quick five minute walk from her office. They were seated quickly and they placed their orders with little wait time.

"So Liv, how has everything been going? The last time I talked to you you were," Harrison paused trying to remember their last real convo, "You were just taking over your fathers firm. How is that going so far?"

"It has been tough Harry I won't lie and I've been getting a lot of pressure lately to maintain the reputation that my father built." Liv said between sips of her water.

"Now the Liv I remember would thrive in that environment and wouldn't stop until there was no doubt about her capabilities ever again."

Olivia sighs and says, "Yea well things have changed Harry and I can't afford to just give my everything into this firm anymore."

"Mmhmm" Harrison says under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Harrison says shaking his head and holding his hands up in front of him.

"But you wanted to. You have never held back with me before Harry don't start now."

"All I'm saying is could this sudden change of heart be because of a certain hubby?"

"Harrison." She says warningly.

He knows her tone but goes on anyway.

"Liv hear me out. I know you and I know that nothing means more to you than being the best and you have worked your ass off to get where you are today. I also know that since you joined your fathers firm you wanted to make your own name in there and that's why you went by your mothers last name, vice your fathers. You built your reputation within that firm so when your Dad died suddenly and named his daughter to become his successor in his will everything changed. People started to question the work you had done before, did you get special treatment, did she really earn partner and lastly is she ready to be CEO?" Harrison paused to gage Livs response.

She gave him a nod to continue.

"So while I understand your need to prove yourself all over again. What I don't understand is how your Husband does not. My guess is that he is either blind to who it is that you really are, that you haven't told him everything about how you are feeling or that he knows and doesn't care because you're his wife and you need to make it work so that he is not neglected. Am I right?"

Olivia sat there stunned that this man could break down her whole life in the span of three minutes. He was right though but not in the way he thought. It was her fault that she never really opened up to Fitz after her father's death about the pressure the firm was putting on her. Instead of giving Harrison the satisfaction of knowing her so well she went on the defense.

"Harrison, contrary to your belief you don't know me and haven't for a very long time. Further more, you know nothing about my husband or our marriage so please refrain from ever commenting on it in the future." She gathered her coat and purse as she stood. "It was nice seeing you again Harrison but I think it's time I head back to my office."

Realizing he went to far and noticing Olivia's trademark shutdown whenever she felt someone over stepped their boundaries. He quickly rose to his feet and grabbed her arm before she could stomp off.

"Liv, wait. I'm sorry, I had no right. Please just have a seat and let's just catch up. No more husbands, no more of your work. We will talk about me." He leaned down to look her in the eyes and gave her a pleading look. "Please..I promise no more assumptions."

Olivia knew he meant no harm and felt bad that she jumped down his throat when she asked what he thought in the first place. "No more assumptions." she stated as she set her stuff back down and took her seat.

* * *

The rest of lunch went off without a hitch as they laughed and caught up with what Harrison had been up to. They stepped off the elevator and Harrison walked her to her office door. She gave him a quick hug and as she tried to pull a way he held her a little bit longer. He closed his eyes and breathed her in one last time before he let her go and left to get on the elevator. Abby saw the whole thing as she turned the corner and made her way quickly to Livs office just as she was sitting down at her desk to check her phone.

"What the hell was that?"

Olivia sighed as she still didn't have any text or calls from Fitz. "What now Abby?"

"Liv what in the world is going on? You come to work on Monday looking like your dog died and now you are hanging out with Harrison who has been in love with you since who knows when and hugging you outside your office, looking pretty chummy I might add, like you are not married!"

"Abby you know Harry and you know he is just a friend. What you saw was a hug between friends, so please calm down."

"That was more than a hug between friends." Olivia shot her a look. "Ok, a hug between friends when one of them has feelings for the other. He closed his eyes and deep inhaled for christs sake Liv!"

"You are over exaggerating Abby! You know I would never do to Fitz and Harry knows there will never be anything between us."

"Speaking of Fitz, how was the trip you planned?"

"It didnt happen.." Olivia said quietly not really ready to get into it again.

"What!? Why not?"

"Because Abby. Fitz and I aren't exactly on the best of terms lately."

"Are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to continue to beat around the bush?"

Olivia sighed and gave Abby the play by play of the other night.

"Omg Liv I am so sorry." Abby said in a hushed tone as she walked over and embraced Olivia in a tight hug. "Listen, I'm coming over tonight and we are going to come up with a plan to get your man back. Okay?"

"Okay." Olivia answered, grateful that she wouldn't have to spend another night alone without Fitz.

* * *

_**Author's Note: So that was lunch and we picked up on why Fitz may not totally understand the long hours and why Olivia is throwing herself even more into the firm. Next I wanted to get into how Fitz his dealing with things on his side the "Break". **_

_**Oh and someone mentioned Olivia making time for lunch with Harrison and not Fitz. She didn't make time the time was already blocked on her schedule for their meeting. Trust Harrison does not trump Fitz. **_

_**Until next time..**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are oroperty of ABC Disney and Shonda Rhimes and the TV Show Scandal. All credit to them. **_

* * *

Fitz was out on his normal morning run that seemed to be getting longer and longer since his break from Liv. At the time it seemed like a great idea but now he isn't so sure. Yea Stephen had a nice guest room but nothing is like being in his own bed with the woman he loved even if she wasn't around that much. He found himself reminiscing about the time he and Liv first met.

* * *

_Flashback 6 years ago._

_"Dad, I think I have enough experience at the firm and I'm ready to go back to school to finish my Doctorate. Not hang out and babysit a new intern." Fitz huffed growing tired of the same argument he had with his father almost daily. _

_"Look Fitz, I'm already supporting your decision not to follow my footsteps and take over the family business the least you could do is stick around one more year and help the family out. You can continue your Doctorate here and transfer where ever you want after this year is up. You act like you didn't finish high school early and complete your Masters Degree in record time. Plus, it's not just some intern either this one of Harvard's top students and comes with high praises from Cyrus Beane. The Cyrus Beane-" _

_Fitz cuts him off before he can finish, "Dad, please don't go on another rant about Cyrus I know how much you value his opinion. How about I meet with them once. They get one shot to show me how much of a tool they aren't and I'll make my decision then. Can we agree on that?" _

_"I'm glad you said that, they will be here around 11. Why don't you show them around then grab lunch and see how you like them." _

_"Fine." Fitz says as he gets up and leaves his dad's office back to his down the hall. _

_3 Hours Later._

_Fitz was so caught up in his work that he didn't even realize that it was 1130. "Shit." He mumbles under his breath knowing that his father wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he missed his lunch with the new intern. He heads to his dad's office praying the new intern is still there and hasn't been cut loose for lunch and he see his dad at his desk. "Hey dad sorry I'm late I got caught up in my work. Don't worry I wasn't trying to blow off my babysitting job. Speaking of, Where is the new intern anyway?" _

_Big Gerry gives him a death glare as he nods to the couch behind Fitz. "Olivia Pope, I would like you to meet my son Fitzgerald Grant III. Fitz meet Olivia our new intern and your new protégé." _

_When he turns around he is met with the most beautiful site he's ever seen. Olivia was wearing a well tailored powder blue pantsuit that hugged her in all the right places, with a silk under blouse that displayed the right amount of cleavage, her hair was bone straight with a slight flip to the left of her eyes. Those eyes, she had the cutest brown puppy eyes that he knew would make it difficult to deny her anything. Then he saw it, the hint of sadness behind them as she shook his hand. _

_"Olivia Pope, nice to meet you. I don't want to be a burden to you so I can go to lunch by myself and meet you back here. Nice meeting you Big Gerry." And with that the connection he felt when their hands touched was gone and so was she. _

_"Dammit Fitz! How hard is is to take a glance around a office before you start_ _speaking out your ass!" Big Gerry boomed. _

_"Dad, I'm sorry! It didn't seem like you were talking to anyone in here. My bad I messed up, I'll make it right. " _

_"Damn right you will! Go that poor girl knows no one out here and will probably be eating alone. I can't afford for word to get out that we treat our interns like sh_it Fitz."

"I'm on it dad!" Fitz says as he runs out of the office. He makes it to the parking lot _just as Olivia is getting to her rental car. "Olivia, Olivia!" He yells getting her attention. _

_Great what does he want now Olivia thinks to herself. _

_"Hey, sorry about back there that was rude of me." He says as he finally catches her. _

_"Why?" she asks looking him directly in the eyes._

_"Why? I don't understand." _

_"Why did you say that stuff in there? I busted my ass at one of the top Law schools in the nation and graduated in the top of my class at said school and to come here to be reduced to less than that of a teenager who can't take care of myself therefore needing a babysitter. I need to know why." _

_Fitz had never in his life been so turned on and pissed off at the same time before. He was stunned. "I, umm..well-" _

_"Look, Fitz, Can I call you Fitz?" she paused for his response and he nodded, "if that's what you came out here to say you could've waited until I returned from lunch." She said growing impatient at his response or lack there of. _

_"No, wait. You're right. I had no right to assume you were like all of the no brai_n _interns that we have been getting here the past two years. And I'm sorry for that assumption. Let's start over. Hi, I'm Fitz Grant and I will be your mentor here for the next year." He smiles and extends his hand. _

_Olivia can't help but soften at his smile that was currently making her knees weak. She took in his appearance, one of his curls had come loose from the rest of his well gelled hair, probably from the run down to catch up with her. He had nice broad shoulders and his dress shirt fit him just right, squeezing his biceps in all the right ways. His blue grey eyes were looking through to her soul as his intense gaze never wavered. She didn't know a lot of things about where she was going after this year but she knew that she wanted him to somehow be apart of that journey. _

_"Hi, Olivia Pope." She said as she took his hand in hers and returned his smile. _

_Fitz didn't know much about where his life was going after this year but he knew that he wanted her to be apart of it. _

* * *

How did things get to this point Fitz wondered as he got dressed for work. He and Olivia had always just worked. It wasn't hard and it wasn't forced. Loving her was so easy, it was like breathing for him.

They rarely fought or neglected each other. They both had a healthy appetite for each other but something had changed in the last six months. Olivia became distant and started working longer hours. Which he didn't mind when she told him in advance so he was prepared. However, this was out of the blue and when he asked her about it she wouldn't go in to detail about any of it. Maybe it's me, he thought. Maybe I haven't been giving her what she needed or supporting her the way she needed.

No, this is not on me, he fights his initial thoughts. I've given her everything with little to no effort on her part. Here it has been six days since I've asked for a break and she's only reached out to me once! Maybe she doesn't care.

"Professor Grant!" He's shaken out of his thoughts by someone calling his name.

"Professor Grant!" He turns to see a young woman trying to catch her breath like she has been running behind him for quite a bit.

"Can I help you?"

"Professor Grant my name is Melanie Carson and I will be your student TA this semester." She holds her hand out for him to shake.

"Oh that's right. Nice to meet you Ms. Carson. Follow me to my office and we can go over my scheduled and my expectations for this semester."

"Lead the way." Melanie says with a smile. "This is going to be the best semester ever" she whispers to herself as she watches Fitz walk towards his office.

* * *

"Abigail Whelan if you don't stop topping off my wine glass like we don't have work tomorrow!" Olivia laughs as she slaps Abbys arm.

"C'mon Liv you're the boss you can come in whenever you feel like it."

"That doesn't mean I want too." she laughs taking another sip.

"Seriously though Liv, what happened? You and Fitz never have problems you guys are like the golden couple."

"No we are not Abby."

"Yes you were Liv don't try and deny it you too were so sweet on each other it was sickening. So what happened?"

"Honestly Abby I don't know. I've been so wrapped up in closing this case and dotting all the I's while crossing the T's that I don't know where things went wrong." Liv said in a sad tone.

"That's where you went wrong Liv."

"What?"

"You heard me. That's where you went wrong. You have no business in the nitty gritty of cases anymore Liv. You need to take a step back and trust the team that you built to handle these things for you."

"Abby you know that's not how I work. I get in the details I gladiate and handle things. That's the only way I know how."

"I know, I know but add the CEO duties you've had plus the cases you tend to get your hands mixed up in and you are have absolutely no time at home with your sexy ass husband."

"Hey!" Olivia yells as she slaps Abby with a pillow, "Only I can call my husband sexy!"

"Seriously, though Liv I think you should consider hiring a number two. Someone to do the little things that you don't have time for and that you trust to handle the big things when you want to be hands on with a client. You two can work closely together so that you never miss a beat."

"My father never needed a number two Abby." she says almost offended at her friends insinuation that she couldn't handle the pressure.

"And your father also divorced your mother. Now, before you go off Liv think about what I said and decide if you are willing to give up your marriage just to prove that you can handle everything on your own."

Olivia nodded still in deep thought as she took a sip of her wine. It was getting late and she was ready to get in bed. "Well thanks for coming over Abby but my bed is calling me."

"Okay but don't forget what we talked about!" Abby hugged Liv and left.

Olivia knew Abby was right and she needed to figure someone out soon to take up some of her work load. She finished off her wine and quickly sent Fitz a goodnight text.

Liv: Goodnight. I miss you and I love you.

She didn't expect a text back so she started undressing and slipping on one of his old t-shirts when she heard her phone go off.

Fitz: Goodnight. I love you too.

He fights the urge to say more as he quickly presses send. He had been lying awake hoping she would text him.

She smiles as soon as she reads it and decides to push her luck.

Liv: Soo you don't miss me?

She presses send as she gets under her blanket and snuggles with his pillow.

Fitz reads the text and still frustrated at the whole situation decides he is not going to play her games if she wants to talk to him it will be via phone or in person not text message.

Fitz: It's late Olivia and I have to be up early. Good night.

She instantly feels the sting of tears in her eyes as she reads the text. She knows he is just angry but she has let him breathe long enough. She made a plan, tomorrow she would go to his classroom after his evening class and surprise him and make him talk. She had enough. This is not how they were and this is not what she would let him become. Satisfied with that plan she set her alarm and went to sleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note: This one was a little longer than the others but I didn't want to end it short and leave something out. So Olivia is finally ready to go get her man. We will see how that plays out next chapter. Also, we got introduced to Mellie in this chapter looking like she is up to something. Let me know what you think. Until next time..**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The characters used in story are owned by ABC Disney and Shonda Rhimes and the TV Show Scandal. All credit to them!**

**_Author's Note: This story has now been moved to the M section. This chapter is pure Olitz sexy time. If that's not something you are into I would skip to the end for my ending Note. Enjoy. _**

* * *

Olivia woke up in a great mood. The thought of surprising Fitz led to some great dreams. Now that she was in her office and alone behind closed doors her mind drifted to the first time she and Fitz said I love you which was also the first time they had made love. Just the thought of it made her tingle and feel a warm pool of liquid between her legs.

* * *

_Flashback 6 years earlier._

_Olivia and Fitz had been dating all of two weeks before she wanted to tell him she loved him. She knew that it may have been too soon for him but she didn't care. No one had ever made her feel the way he had. Every time she saw him she felt butterflies and was nervous about what she would say to him but as soon as their eyes connected she felt a calmness wash over her. __She knew that he was it for her and wanted to let him know in a special way. _

_It was a Saturday and Fitz and his father had golf plans plus a happy hour that would last into the late afternoon. Fitz had given her a key to his beach house since she spent most of her time there anyway. She setup a candle light dinner and cooked her famous lasagna plus garlic bread with a ceasar salad as the appetizer. __She bought the best red wine she could find and had it chilling on ice._

_She was dressed in a little black dress that hugged her small frame in all the places that mattered with minimal jewelry and her red spiked Christian Louboutin's and red lipstick. Her hair was straightened but she added a little more flare to her feathered side swoop. She gave herself one last once over before she text him to see how far out he was. The sun was beginning to set and she was getting a little nervous._

_Liv: Babe are you going to be heading home anytime soon?_

_Fitz: Yea wassup? Something wrong?_

_Liv: No just wondering. I miss you.._

_Fitz: Liv you saw me this morning and I will be there in 15 mins. Chill. _

_Olivia wasn't sure how to respond. Chill? Was she being too clingy? Maybe this whole setup was a mistake. Did she misread his feelings for her? She was now in a panic with little to no time to abort her plan. She had been so deep in thought and in her pacing that she didn't even notice Fitz walked in. "Liv? What is all of this?" He said as he looked around at the candles and the dinner. _

_"Fitz..I'm sorry..I have to go.." she choked out as she tried to rush past him but he grabbed her arm to stop her. _

_"Liv.." he says to her softly but she refuses the lift her head. "Look at me." _

_"Livvie. Look. At. Me." He says firmer and as she slowly lifts her head their eyes meet and his heart breaks when he sees the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. _

_"What's wrong? What happened here and why are you trying to leave me after you just text me that you missed me?" _

_Olivia just wanted to run from his place and forget the whole setup but she knew that wasn't possible now so she went with the truth. _

_"I-I..setup this dinner for you, for us but when you texted back chill I figured you wouldn't want to be bothered and maybe I am moving too fast. So now I'm just going to leave and we can pretend that this never happened.." she said softly struggling to keep her composure under his gaze. _

_"Come here," he grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. _

_"Listen to me and listen to me good Livvie. I will never not want to be bothered by you and I certainly wouldn't want to not be bothered with you while you are wearing this." He said gesturing towards her dress with a huge smile. _

_"I know it may be soon Livvie but I love you. I'm in love with you and have been since the first day I laid eyes on you. You don't have to say anything back-" _

_Before Olivia could stop herself she was straddling his lap kissing him like she had never kissed anyone before she tasted a hint of scotch on his tongue and it just made her kiss him harder. When neither had any more breath left they broke apart and she looked deep in his eyes and said,"I love you too, I'm in love with you too." She kissed him again but softer savoring the way he tastes. _

_She stands and grabs his hand and leads him toward his bedroom blowing out the candles on the table on the way. She pushes him onto the bed and takes off his shoes and socks then slowly crawls up his body. _

_She untucks his shirt when she gets to his waist and kisses his abs lightly licking him with her tongue and smiles when she notices his body shudder under her kisses. Continuing her way up she lifts the shirt up over his head and tosses it across the room. She bends back down and sloppily kisses his collar bone until she reaches his neck where she sucks hard then gently bites down._

_ "Liv.." he chokes out already about to explode from her teasing. _

_"Quiet." She says right next to his ear and she moves back down his body and unbuckles his belt. Then pulls off the khaki shorts he was wearing. She rubs her hand over his boxer briefs and adds extra pressure to his hardness causing Fitz to moan. _

_"Come here." He says as he grabs her by her arms and pulls her up to his mouth pulling her into a ravishing kiss. _

_His hands are squeezing her bottom, her hands are in his hair as they get lost into each other. He quickly flips them over, his hands rubbing the sides of her body as he finds the zipper to her dress. He slows down their kiss as he slowly unzips her dress breaking their kiss as he pulls it off causing her to cry out at the loss of contact. He stands at the foot of the bread and takes in the sight before him. _

_Liv was wearing a deep red matching lingerie set. He licked his lips and crawled back up her body. Kissing and sucking at her neck as he reached down her body while whispering in her ear, "Livvie, are you ready for me?" _

_"Mmmm" was her only response, her head was too clouded to think, too clouded to speak. _

_He stops his hand before it gets to her throbbing core and his other one moves to the back of her neck. He squeezes her neck with just the right amount of pressure to get her attention and when she looks at him he speaks. _

_"I said are you ready for me baby?" _

_"Y-Yes..I'm ready Fitz" she chokes out and he crashes his lips onto hers then breaks away briefly and says "Open. Your. Legs." _

_She complies and he puts a finger inside of her to test her and groans when he is met with her wetness and quickly adds another. He pulls both fingers out after he pumps them in her a few times and brings them to his mouth and he licks one. "Mmm, so sweet." _

_He holds the other finger out to her "Taste how sweet you are.." he says. _

_She just looks at him eyes hooded not sure what to do she had never tasted herself before. _

_"Open." Fitz commanded his voice deep and raspy with lust causing her too become even more wet. _

_Doing what she was told she opened her mouth and he stuck his finger inside and said "Good girl." As she sucked it clean. _

_Once Olivia tasted herself she could barely contain the need for him. After sucking his finger dry she kissed him deeply sucking his tongue as he removed her bra and panties. He broke their kiss as he stood to remove his boxer briefs. _

_Olivia licked her lips when he released his throbbing member. He was definitely the biggest she had ever seen but it didn't matter at the moment she needed him inside of her now. He climbed back on the bed and moved in between her legs. _

_He lines himself up and she is expecting him to plunge into her but when nothing happens she opens her eyes and looks at him, "What..what is it Fitz?" she breathes out heavily as she runs her fingers through his curls. _

_"Protection, do we need protection?" _

_"Baby, we are good. We don't need it." she says looking deep in his eyes. _

_With that he kisses her slow as he slips inside of her. "Ahh.." she moans as he enters her and she pushes on his stomach a little bit to get him to ease up some. _

_It has been a while and he wasn't the smallest. He grabbed her hands with one his and stretched them above her head and broke their kiss and looked her in the eyes, he stopped moving his hips then said, "Relax, just breathe, in and out" he imitated the function for her and watched as she started to calm down some and breathe normally. _

_"That's it, just like that.." Olivia was so focused on breathing that she hadn't noticed that Fitz was moving slowly inside of her. _

_He let go of her arms and slid his hands all over her body landing on her hips before filling her completely. He swallowed her moan with his mouth and stilled his movements for a second to let her adjust to his size. _

_"God, you feel so good baby." Fitz moaned in her ear as started to move again. "So wet, so tight baby, just for me.." he continued on and she felt her self get wetter at every word, every thrust. "Just for me..no one else, right Livvie?" He said as he continued pulling almost all the way out then move slowly to fill her all the way up again._

_ "Mmm..uh huh...Mmm.." was all that she could get out. _

_"Say it, I need to hear you say it.." _

_Olivia was close and every part of her body was tingling, she was trying to focus on not coming and Fitz was trying to have a full convo with her driving her even more insane. _

_She tried again but all that came out was, "Uh huh yes baby.." she felt his grip tighten on her and he said "Liv, baby please just say it.." That was all the encouragement she needed. _

_"It's only for you Fitz, its all yours, I'm all yours. Now shut up and make me come." She said as she sucked on his neck then bit down at the end of her sentence for emphasis. That sent Fitz over the edge he started pounding into her ready to take them both over the edge. _

_"Look at me, I want to see you when you finish." _

_She opened her eyes and he said "Come for me baby, lets come together I'm soo close.." That was all the encouragement she needed. She finished and she finished hard, her whole body shook as her orgasm took over her. Fitz pounded into her a few more times before she squeezed him dry and he finished with the strongest orgasm he had ever had. He kissed her deeply as their bodies came down from their high._

_"I love you so much" he said looking in her eyes when they broke for air. _

_"I love you too Fitz" She said as he rolled off her and grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it around her. _

_"Fitz..that was-" "Amazing, mind blowing?" He says trying to guess correctly what she was going to say. "Yes and crazy intense.." she said moving her head to lay right above his heart. _

_"I'm sorry if I was a little rough" he says as he kisses the top of her head. _

_"No Fitz, don't apologize, you were perfect everything was perfect." They laid like that until they drifted asleep. _

* * *

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. She quickly pressed silence as she composed herself feeling a little flustered over where her mind just went. She smiled lightly and touched her lips, "Tonight is going to be a good night" she said out loud to herself. Then went back to work determined to get out of there early to setup then visit Fitz_._

* * *

**_Author's Note: Olivia is getting excited thinking of her reunion with Fitz. Will everything go as planned? We will see. Until next time.._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine and belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV Show Scandal. All credit to them. **_

* * *

As soon as Olivia pressed silent on her phone a few seconds later it was ringing again. Effectively ruining her mood she picked it up, "What."

"Hey Liv it's me. I've been trying to call you all morning. I was wondering if you had time for dinner this evening?"

She sighed before answering, "Harry, I told you that I am busy."

"C'mon Liv you can't be that busy."

"Look Harrison, I have plans tonight and honestly I don't know when I'll have any free time for dinner."

"Really, this is what we've become. You can't find any spare time for your best friend. You are the only person that knows everything about me, the person that helped me become the man I am today and you can't make time? You make it seem as if our friendship was nothing."

She leans back in her chair, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Harry, you know that's not what I was trying-"

"No Liv, I don't know. All I know is that I've been here for two weeks trying to just get another moment of time with you and you continue to blow me off."

"Can I speak now? Are you finished making me feel like an ass?" She pauses giving him a chance to say something else.

"Good. Don't ever think that I don't value the friendship that we had back then and in a lot of ways you helped me become the person I am today too. However, this isn't six years ago Harry and I have way more responsibilities now. After I get some things settled with Fitz we can plan something next week. Okay?"

"Pinky promise?" He said with a chuckle.

"Yes, Pinky promise, you goof ball. I gotta go talk to you later." She laughs a little and shakes her head then tosses her phone on the desk and goes back to work.

* * *

Fitz was sitting at his desk read the text Liv sent him the night before over and over. He missed her so much. He grabbed his phone and just when he was about to press call there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

"Professor Grant, sorry to interrupt but do you have a moment?"

He looks at his phone then tosses it on the desk, "You're not interrupting I was just looking over some assignments." He lied. "So what can I help you with Melanie? And please call me Fitz, we are not in the classroom there's no reason for the formalities."

"Well, Fitz." she said hesitantly, "I've got this huge final for my afternoon class and I was wondering if I could switch with your evening TA so that I can get some extra study time this morning?" she paused briefly reading his face.

"Before you say anything I've already spoken with Mike and he has agreed to switch with me."

"Well Melanie, looks like you've covered all your bases. I don't see a problem with it." He smiles trying to hold in his laughter at how wound up she got herself over something so simple. "It starts at 5pm sharp, don't be late."

She just sits there staring in his eyes admiring his features. His curly hair and beautiful eyes with a smile that makes her knees weak.

"Is there anything else that you needed Melanie?" He asks after a minute of her sitting there just staring at him.

"Uh no Prof- I mean Fitz. I should be going now. Thanks for your understanding." she spits out as she rushes out the door.

He picks up his phone ready to continue with the phone call he was about to make before he was interrupted. Just then his alarm goes off and he needs to make his way to class before the students get there. "Later." He says putting the phone in his pocket grabbing his brief case and leaving the office.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by and before she knew it it was 5pm and she needed to move quickly to make it home and set up the house all before she had to be Fitz class to surprise him. She raced across town, stopping only to pick up the wine, to their place and set the table with their best dishes and pulled out her favorite wine glasses.

She pulled on her favorite dark skinny jeans with knee high black heel boots and her favorite black sweater. Applying minimal make up and jewelry she managed to pull off a casual dressy look.

Everything was in place, the wine was chilling on ice, the table was set, the Chinese food from his favorite restaurant had just been delivered and his favorite apple pie was on the counter next to a can of whip creme just in case they were feeling a little freaky later. She glanced at her reflection one last time and left out of the house.

* * *

"All right class that's it for today. See you all next week." Fitz watched as the students filed or of the classroom. "So Melanie what did you think?" He said as he moved to his desk and took a seat in his chair.

"It was amazing Fitz! So much better than the undergrad course that I usually TA for. Everyone participates and voices opinions and ideas."

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have some of their papers that were due today do you want to look over a few of them or leave them all for Mike?"

"I'll look at a few." She said as she made her way to his desk and grabbed a couple from his stack.

After about 15 mins Fitz was getting tired of staring at papers. "Hey let me check what you have done so far and then we can call it a night."

"Ok." She says as she hops up and walks towards his desk. She hands him the papers over the top of his desk and steps back and waits.

"You going to stand way over there?" He asks, "I don't bite, you can come over here." He motions to the side of his desk.

"Okay, I wasn't sure what to do." She walks around and stands next to him behind his desk.

They get started on the papers and halfway through her stack they burst out laughing at one of her corrections where she literally wrote "Sexist Idiot" at the end of their report.

"You know you can't do that right" he says with a chuckle. "You have to find a better way to explain it."

"Yea well there was no better way" she replies with a laugh of her own.

Fitz turned quickly causing her candy to fly up in the air and some to even go in his hair. They laugh harder add she puts her hand in his hair to try and pick it out as he turns his chair to face her. He leans forward a bit his head almost on her stomach as she picks it out of his hair.

"There I think I got it" she says as she Fluffs the top of his head.

He looks up into get eyes ready to say thank you when he hears "What the fuck is going on here!?" He turns around quickly putting distance between himself and Melanie and is met with an Icy glare from Olivia.

* * *

Liv made it to campus a little bit later than she planned do to traffic. The parking lot is near empty and she knows that his class has to be over so he is probably at his desk like always reading over a few assignments before he leaves for the night. As she approaches the door she hears female laughter.

He probably just has a student that needed some extra help she thinks to herself as she rounds the corner. She was stunned when she walked through the door and Fitz had his head on some young brunettes stomach as she played in his hair.

Before she could compose herself she yelled, "What the fuck is going on here!"

Fitz jumps back from the girl and just looks at her.

"Liv calm down it's not what you think."

"Calm down. Calm DOWN!? No I will not calm down! I came all the way down here to surprise my husband only to find him with some Bitch." she says looking Melanies direction.

"Olivia." Fitz says in a warning tone. "I would appreciate it if you didn't call my TA a bitch, now if you would let me explain-"

"Fitz don't tell me who I can and cannot call a bitch. What a about whore, does that work better for you?" she said as she cut him off.

"ENOUGH!" Fitz boomed. He had enough of Olivias childish behavior and if that's how she wanted to act then he would treat her that way. "You need to leave my classroom right now!"

She was taken aback by Fitz attitude. That he would speak to her like that in front of some skank that was trying to push up on him. "Fitz." she huffed back warning him he didn't want to do this with her but he wasn't deterred.

"I said leave, Now!" He yelled again.

She stood there shooting daggers into his soul not moving.

"GO!" He boomed almost causing her to jump but she stood there for a beat then nodded and took a step backwards, turned on her heels and walked out the classroom.

* * *

She doesn't know how she made it home and all she remembers is seeing red. She slams the door and walks straight to the kitchen to pour herself some wine. Her hands are trembling from anger and she barely gets the bottle open. She downs the whole glass in one gulp. It doesn't help and she is still pissed. She looks at the table she set for their romantic night and her blood boils even more.

She walks over and pushes everything off the table not satisfied until every glass is shattered. She is breathing heavily and now the tears are falling. She winces in pain when she grabs her wine glass to take a drink. She must have cut her hand in the fallout but she doesn't care.

She grabs a kitchen towel and ties it around her hand then continues drinking and crying she slides down the wall next to all the broken glass and picks up the phone to call the one person she knows will be there for her no matter what.

They pick up after the third ring, "Hello, Hello? Anybody there?"

She finally finds her voice and chokes out, "Harrison.."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Soo that didn't go exactly how Olivia planned. How many people think she overreacted in the classroom? We are finally getting to the point where the story first started and we will see what actually went down between Liv and Harrison. **_

**_Someone in the reviews mentioned Friends and the "We were on a Break" episode lol yes I am a Friends fanatic and remember that episode and how it played through out the whole series. Classic but that's not where I'm going here._**

**_Anyway, Let me know what you think and what you think is next. Until next time.._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the show Scandal. All credit to them.**

* * *

"Harrison.." Olivia chokes out into the phone.

"Liv, what's wrong are you hurt?"

"Yes, well no. I need someone to talk to and you are all I have." "Ok text me the address and I'll be right over."

"Ok and Harry.."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

* * *

Fitz was staring at the door in shock. He couldn't believe that Olivia had come to his classroom and caused such a scene. What was really going on with her he thought. "Professor Grant, I think I will be going now." He completely forgot his TA was still in the room for a minute she had been so quiet.

"Melanie, I apologize about that, she didn't mean it. It wasn't about you we have some other things going on right now. The last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? Uncomfortable?" She let's out a nervous chuckle, "I think the days of comfortable left when your crazy ass wife called me a bitch and a whore all within 3 minutes of seeing me."

"I know you may be upset right now but you will refrain from disrespecting my wife. I already apologized for her behavior and I will not stand here and allow you to blatantly disrespect her." He was becoming angrier and angrier just looking at her.

"Look, go home blow off some stream and let me know on Monday if you would like to continue to be my TA. I can have you reassigned if that is something you feel comfortable with."

"I sorry I didn't mean to disres-"

"Melanie just stop. It's late and we are going in circles. I need to get going so if you could please show yourself out." he said as he sat down in the chair at his desk.

She gathered her things quickly and left. After locking up his classroom he heads back to his office. Still fuming he stops by the bar down the street from their house to have a couple drinks to take the edge of before going to see Olivia.

* * *

After hanging up with Harrison Olivia goes and changes into her silk pajamas and pulls her hair into a ponytail. Just as she finishes she hears a knock on the door.

"Liv, are you Ok I was worried sick the whole way over here" he says as he gives her a hug.

"Harry, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. What is going on?"

"Have a seat." She gestures toward the couch and goes to grab the wine and wine glasses. After pouring two glasses she hands him one, "Drink with me Harry.." And he does and they just sit there in silence enjoying each others company.

Before he can react she is leaning over kissing him. Olivia doesn't know why she does it. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was to get back at Fitz. He starts kissing her back but then he stops and just looks at her.

"What are you doing Liv?"

"I don't want to think, not right now." she says trying to resume the kiss.

"Liv stop. I don't know what's going on and as much as I would like to continue what you just started.." He licks his lips and takes a deep breath trying to regain his composure.

"You aren't mine and honestly I don't like you using my feelings for you for your own personal revenge quests towards your husband or whoever. So start talking or I'm out of here." Truth be told he didn't want to hear about he marriage problems he wanted to be reckless and finish what she started.

What he had been dreaming about since the day he met her. She didn't get that all the women he went through was because he was trying to find someone that could live up to standards she set but he never found it and probably never would. Now here she was practically giving him a free pass and he couldn't do it. He didn't want to be the thing that she regretted the rest of her life, the thing that ruined her marriage. So he took another sip of wine and waited.

"Harry, you're right. I'm sorry. I was wrong to try and play on your feelings like that. I don't know what I was thinking. This isn't me I don't do this. It's just I went to see Fitz tonight and he rejected me and I've been on a down spiral ever since."

"I'm sorry Liv come here." He grabs her into a hug and before he can speak he hears keys and the door opening. They jump apart like two teenagers being caught by their parents.

* * *

Fitz walks in his home and becomes instantly heated when he sees Olivia sitting on the couch with some man drinking wine. She had the nerve to act out in his place of business when she is out having dates with other men! He was fuming. Olivia could feel the heat radiating off of Fitz as he walked towards them.

She jumped up quickly and said, "Fitz this is my old friend Harrison he's in town on business-"

"You need to leave my house right now." Fitz said in a terse voice right at Harrison completely ignoring Olivia.

"Look, Fitz is it? It's not what you think-"

"I don't give a damn what you have to say you need to leave my house now so that I can speak with my wife!" Fitz spat at Harrison.

"You know what Liv, I'll talk to you later," he said as he grabbed his coat.

Then he turned back and walked toward her to give her a kiss on the cheek and within seconds he felt his back collide with the wall and Fitz hands around his throat.

Ignoring Olivia's pleas for him to stop and let him go he said, "If I ever see you try and kiss my wife again. I will kill you. Got it?"

"Got it." Harrison chokes out and Fitz pushes him towards the door.

Olivia grabs her shoes to go after him to apologize for dragging him into her mess.

"Take one more step towards that door and I swear to God Liv!" Fitz yells, freezing her in her place.

"Fitz I need to make sure he's ok. What you did was completely uncalled for!"

"You need to explain to me what the hell you were doing just now when I walked in the door. That's what you need to do!"

"He's an old friend, we were having drinks that's it!" she yells back defensively.

"It looked like a hell of a lot more than drinks." he walks closer to her, "Did you fuck him?"

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me. Answer the question."

"Really Fitz, that's what you think of me? You know what, Fuck you! You don't get to ask me questions after the shit you pulled on campus tonight." She says trying to match his anger.

Fitz leaned down and looked her straight in the eyes making sure she understood his next words clearly, "Do not make me ask you again, Do. Not. Push. Me."

Olivia had seen Fitz mad but she had never experienced first hand the wrath of when he completely lost his temper until tonight. She wanted to move away from him but her legs wouldn't cooperate so she took a deep breath and answered his question.

"No Fitz I didn't fuck him. Are you happy now?"

"Did you kiss him?" she looks away not wanting to answer his question and he knows, he can tell and his heart swells, "How could you do that to me? To us?" he says barely above a whisper.

"It just happened we were drinking and one thing led to another but it was mistake!"

"And you think that makes it ok!?" his hurt now replaced with anger. "Who the fuck are you lately? I don't even know you." He looks at her with disgust and backs away from her.

"It was a mistake, it wasn't a real kiss we barely-"

"No! I don't want to hear the details of you kissing another man in my house EVER. How dare you!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry you're right but Fitz you left..you left me all alone.."

"So this is my fault?"

"No, I'm not saying that. Will you please let me finish a fucking sentence. I can't talk to you...this," she gestures in between them, "is why we don't talk, why I can't talk to you!"

"You constantly overpower everything. Then when I bring it up I'm being needy or I'm just trying to avoid things. No Fitz it's you. You wanted this break and you left and wouldn't even let me explain.." her voice breaks, "Then I come to surprise you after your class and I'm met with some chick with her hands in your hair as you look in her eyes. Yes maybe I overreacted but you don't kick me out Fitz, you don't yell at me in front of her like I'm some child! That's not how you treat your wife. So yea I came home pissed drank more than I should of and made a bigger mess of everything than it already was but what was I supposed to do? Huh? The love of my life dismissed me like I was some stranger after ignoring me for a week straight. I didn't...I don't know what to do..Not anymore." she sits down on the couch and puts her head in her hands.

As much as he wants to be pissed off at her for what she did he can't, atleast not when she is hurting just as much as him. He can't continue to hurt her because he is angry, he would rather leave for good first. She is trying and he has to try to meet her half way no matter how much it hurts him.

So he walks over to where she is and sits on the coffee table in front of her. "Livvie.." she shakes her head not ready to face him. "Baby look at me, please." he lifts her chin with his fingers.

"I'm sorry. You are right, I was wrong for leaving I should have stayed, we should have talked about everything. I just felt like you were slipping away so I wanted you to realize what you had but I went about it all the wrong way. I can admit that and I'm sorry. Hearing your point of view and what you have been going through I can understand your reaction on campus but you have to understand mine too. It was that girls second day. Day two Liv and here comes her professors wife calling her everything but her name. I saw the look in your eyes and if I didn't get you as far away from that school as soon as possible I would probably be bailing you out of jail right now." He says with a slight chuckle and he goes to reach for her hands when he notices something dripping from them. "Liv what the hell? Is that blood?"

She had completely forgotten about the cut on her hand. "It's nothing, I just cut it on something when I was throwing my tantrum earlier. I know it was childish you don't have to say it." she says and she tries to pull her hand away.

"Stop, let me look at it." She winces in pain as he unwraps the towel.

"Wait right here." He gets up and goes to the bathroom to find the first aid kit. He can't find the peroxide so he grabs the alcohol and two clean towels, one for the floor and one to dry her hands with after he cleans it, and walls back into the living room.

"Bad news babe, we don't have peroxide so I have to use alcohol."

"No, I can wait until we get some more."

"No you can't and I won't let you. I won't allow you to get a infection just because you are afraid of a little pain."

"I don't want to use alcohol, can you just let this go" she says practically begging him.

"No. Now give me your hand" she refuses and he grabs her wrist tightly forcing it over the towel so he can pour the alcohol on there.

"Ahh!" she yells, as the alcohol burns and cleans the cut.

He quickly wraps it up with bandages and gives it a kiss. "See, not so bad." An uneasy silence fills the living room.

"Fitz, I need to tell you something else. While we are getting everything out in the open." she pauses waiting for his signal for her to continue and when he nods she goes on.

"You haven't done anything wrong these last six months, hell damn near a year if we're being honest. I've been under a lot of pressure from the board members about my ability to effectively run this firm and a lot of subtle things have been insinuated about me moving up in the in the firm and how it was because of my father not my own abilities." she's trying hard to maintain her composure.

"You know how hard I worked to be the best there and for someone to try and take that away from me. I snapped and went into go mode killing myself trying to prove something to people when it wasn't necessary and I almost lost you. I almost lost everything that mattered to me. I'm so sorry Fitz." Now she can't control the tears running down her face.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok," he says as he moves onto the couch and wraps his arms around her.

"I'm sorry that you have been going through that alone. You need to talk to me though Livvie, I can't read your mind. That's what married people do. They talk and they depend on each other for support. I'm always here for you, you know that. Yes I handled this wrong and there's no excuse for it but I promise to try and be better. I'm not saying that it will happen right away but I can promise to check my attitude as long as you promise to do the same. Can you do that?" he lifts her head up so that she can look into his eyes.

"Yes, I can do that." She says getting lost in his gaze that was now filled with love and she felt herself relax for the first time in the past week.

They weren't sure who leaned in first but their mouths meet somewhere in the middle for a passionate kiss. He turns her and pulls her in his lap her legs straddle his waist and he rubs his hands up and down her thighs.

"I've missed you so much baby" she says looking in his eyes between kisses. "And you didn't even miss me, not even a little bit.." she trails off and stops kissing him completely trying to stop the tears from starting up again.

"Shh..stop being ridiculous" Fitz says as he pulls her mouth back to his kissing her slowly.

She hated when he did that, completely ignoring what she says and is feeling and doing whatever he wanted. "No Fitz," she said pushing them apart. "I have been in hell for the past week and you act like it didn't phase you at all."

"Does everything need to be on your time?" He says agitated that she is starting up with him again. "I'm trying to show you how much I missed you and you can't just let things flow. You always do this. You don't have to control everything."

"Well excuse me for wanting to hear that my husband missed me as much as I missed him." she says as she tries to stand up.

He grabs her hips and pulls her back down "Stop, don't leave. I'm sorry, can you just..just wait Liv."

"What, why are you stopping me? Clearly I am ruining the mood." she says and stops fighting to get up knowing she couldn't get out of his grip no matter how hard she tried.

"I've missed you...Every. Single. Day." he says between kisses. "You know that Livvie and I'm sorry I didn't say it back but it's true. And you were ruining the mood but now it's back." He bites her neck and pulls her closer. She can smell the scotch on his breath and though she knows he isn't drunk she also knows how possessive he gets during sex when has been drinking.

"Baby, Baby...maybe we should stop. A lot has happened tonight-"

"No." He says sucking on her lips.

"Fitz.." she breathes out.

"Tell me you don't want me. Tell me you can't feel how much I need you right now." He say while kissing the spot right behind her ear.

She knows when he is like this that she can't deny him no matter how hard she tries. She would be lying if she said she didn't want him just a bad as he wanted her right now too. She stands up removing all of her clothing painfully slow teasing him the whole time. When she finishes he pulls her back on his lap and crashes his lips on hers.

"Mmmm" she moans in his mouth at the feel of his tongue on hers. Her hands move to his sides, she quickly removes his shirt and kisses every part of his body she can reach. Working her way back up to his mouth she kisses him gently and asks "Do you want to go to the bedroom?"

"No. Right here. I want you right here. Lift up." He says as he pats her butt. She lifts up and he pulls his pants down and kicks them off. He tests her wetness with his fingers and he's not surprised when he met with her slick folds.

He knew she needed him just as bad as he needed her. He lines himself up with her entrance and lifts his hips while pulling her down on to him. She gasps at his sudden movement, trying to get adjust quickly to his size. Even though they had been separated roughly a week they hadn't had sex in about a month. Adjusted and drunk with pleasure she starts rolling her hips setting the pace when she feels his hands stopping her movement.

"Slow down baby. We got time." He starts moving his hips slow and in a circular motion still not letting her participate as he takes one of her breasts in his mouth sucking it hard. She grabs his hair tightly trying to remember to breathe. He switches his mouth to the other breast not wanting to leave it neglected. After a while she can't take it anymore and she pulls his head up, needing to feel his lips to feel his love.

He loosens his grip on her waist, "Ride me baby" he says against her lips with so much sex in his voice she almost comes right then. She uses the back of the couch for leverage as she rides him.

"Yes, just like that" he says gripping her ass with one hand as the other one slides up her back to the back of her neck. He grabs her ponytail and pulls her head backwards and starts kissing and sucking at her neck. "You know it drives me crazy when you wear your hair up. You know that right?" he says as he thrust his hips up.

"Mmmhmmm" she moans out.

"So did you wear it for him? Hmmm, does he like it when you wear your hair up too?" He says giving it a extra tug. Here he goes she thinks to herself. "Did he kiss you like this? Suck on you like this? Did you grind him like this?" He says tightening his grip on her hair.

"Fitz...Mmm..baby stop it. Don't ruin it.." she says trying to save the mood so they can both finish happily.

"Take it out." he says as he pulls her head back up to meet his. She opens her eyes and shudders under his intense stare.

She slows her movements to a grind, lets go of the couch, moves her hands to her hair and removes the ponytail, never removing her eyes from his as her hair falls to her shoulders. He moves both of his hands to the sides her neck with his finger tips resting in her hair and his thumbs resting below her ears. After kissing her deeply he says, "Mine."

"All yours, _only yours_" she says not waiting for his command she knows what he needs, she knows he needs to hear that he hasn't lost her. She picks up the pace and he feels himself getting close not wanting to finish without her he places his thumb to her clit and rubs in a circular motion.

"Ooo Fitz, yes just like that I'm so close..."

"Come for me baby, lets finish together." They both finish unable to hold on any longer and she collapses on his chest and he runs his hands lightly up and down her back.

"Fitz.." she starts, wanting to apologize again for what happened.

"Come on, let's go to bed. We have talked enough for tonight." He says quickly not wanting to get back into a intense conversation after what they just shared. "We will talk some more in the morning, ok?"

"Promise?"

"Yes, Livvie I promise." He kisses her forehead and lifts her up carrying her to their room.

Softly laying her in the bed he crawls in behind her and pulls her close. "I never want to be apart from you again. I love you so much Livvie."

"I love you too Fitz" They drift off to sleep right where they belong, with each other.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I see some people thought Olivia was going to sleep with Harrison but I wouldn't even be able to write that it just isn't right but a kiss not too bad right? Anyway, Liv and Fitz finally talk and put everything out there. They aren't out the woods but at least they are back together and ready to take a step in the right direction. Let me know what you thought! Until next time..**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine and belong to ABC Disney and Shonda Rhimes and the show Scandal. All credit to them!**

* * *

Fitz wakes up before his alarm goes off and smiles at the sight of his wife sleeping on his chest with her arm wrapped around his stomach holding him close. It seems like it has been forever since they have been wrapped in each others arms. He squeezes her gently and rolls her over trying his hardest not to wake her. She winces a little in her sleep and he realizes he laid her on her hurt hand. After adjusting her he leans down and kisses her bandage lightly then turns and grabs his briefs off the floor and heads out the room.

* * *

Olivia wakes up reaching for Fitz and lets out a groan when she realizes that he isn't there. She opens one eye and looks at the time then figures he is probably is out for a run. Pushing herself up and out the bed she grabs one of Fitz old t-shirts and throws is on as she makes her way in the bathroom.

She brushes her teeth and washes her face and she feels his hands wrap around her waist as she dries her face. She smiles at him in the mirror "Good morning Baby"

"Good morning sleepy head" he replies as he kisses her cheek and turns her around to face him. "You don't have to work this morning?"

"I took the morning off. I figured I could get a jump on cleaning up the mess I made last night."

He grins widely at her.

"What?" she asks looking at him curiously.

"I already did it. So that means you have time for this.." he trails off as he starts kissing her.

It starts off slow but quickly gets heated. He walks her further into the bathroom towards the shower. They bump into the wall right outside the shower door and he continues kissing her using his free hand to slide the door open, filling the bathroom with steam.

"Fitz..no." she breathes out against his lips.

"What?" He bites her bottom lip then tugs it and smiles.

"Stop..God..st-stop..you know I don't want to get my hair wet.." she struggles to get out as he squeezes her ass and slips a finger inside of her.

"Take this off" he says tugging at his old t-shirt that she was wearing ignoring everything she just said. He pulls his boxers off at the same time and crashes his lips back on hers hungrily.

No matter how many times he has kissed her in this very same way it never gets old to him he still craves her like it's the first time, every time. He starts to move them over to the shower and she stops him "I said I didn't want to get my hair wet Fitz.."

"So." He says and takes her lips back in his and moves her under the warm water.

"Mmmm" he moans in her mouth as she hits the button to turn on the other six shower heads. Since she was already wet she might as well get the full experience.

She now appreciated the fact that Fitz went ahead and installed the extra shower heads, even after much protest from her, to have water spraying in every direction saying it helped him relax after his morning runs.

He cups her ass and lifts her up, wrapping her legs around him, backs her into the shower wall and moves deep inside her. They both groan at how deep he is. His movements are slow savoring every moment, she's so wet, there's warm water on every inch of their bodies and he is on cloud nine.

Her head is resting on the back of the wall, she bites her bottom lip while scratching his back, trying keep from screaming out at the way he is making her body feel.

He realizes what's she is doing and determined to make her scream out he unwraps one of her legs from around his waist then hooks it on his arm causing him to go impossibly deep and she screams out at the new position.

"That's right, get loud for me Livvie. You know I hate when you hold back with me." he says slamming into her.

"Oh God Fitz! I can't..can't..I'm coming.." she says and grabs his hair in her hands.

"Me too baby, me too. Open your eyes, look at me, I want to see you finish." She does and they go over the edge together.

He drops her legs and sets her down after they catch their breath. She looks up into his eyes and says "Hi."

"Hi." He says back and they finish their shower, he cleans and redresses her hand and they start to get ready for the day.

* * *

A hour and a half later they are both fully dressed. Fitz is at the table reading his paper and Liv is making her signature green smoothie. "What time do you think you will be back today?" she yells over the blender noise.

"I only have one class today remember?"

"That doesn't answer my question Fitz"

"It's a question that doesn't need an answer. You know my schedule, it hasn't changed."

She sighs in annoyance. "Do you have to be so difficult?"

"How am I being difficult?" he says putting his paper down on the table.

"This, the way you are acting. Is it so hard to give me a straight answer?"

"Yes. It is because you ask the same thing every week and it's always the same answer. I'm tired of answering it. Go through your old texts and I'm sure you will find the what you're looking for." He says as he walks out of the kitchen to his office to check his email before he heads in.

She takes a deep breath to keep from losing her cool and follows him down the hallway. "Can you please just give me a rough estimate?" she says leaning against the door.

"Seriously Liv? We have been discussing this for the last 8 mins. Give it a break."

"See, do you realize what you are doing Fitz? This is what I was talking about last night." she says keeping her voice even.

"What, Liv? What exactly am I doing?" He is honestly confused.

"You know what, nothing. I'll see you later." she goes to their room and slams the door.

"I guess a kiss goodbye is out of the question." he mumbles as he grabs his keys off the desk and leaves.

* * *

Olivia looks in the mirror and seeing how childish her curls are and decides she is going to skip work today. She looks for her phone so she can call Abby and let her know.

"Liv? Where are you? You are usually here by now." Abby says.

"Good morning to you too Abby" she says laughing at Abbys panicked voice.

"Seriously Liv, what's going on?"

"Nothing Abby, calm down. I'm not coming in today can you have Quinn reschedule any meetings I had planned today?"

"What? The great Olivia Pope is taking a day off?"

"Yes, I am. Just for today so don't you get any ideas!"

"Ok I can do that. How'd it go with Fitz? Did your surprise go well?"

"Umm last night was a mess and not something I can explain over the phone right now. Me and Fitz did make some progress but I feel like we take one step forward and two backwards. He is so stubborn sometimes and it drives me crazy. But enough about me how was your date?"

Olivia hears a knock at the door and starts walking over to it as she listened to Abby go on about the new guy she is dating named David.

"Hey Abby let me call you back." she says hanging up not waiting for a response when she sees who is at the door.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Olivia said as she looked around her condo. "If he sees you..if he knows you were here I will never hear the end of it. Y-You know that.." she trailed off as she continued to pace.

"I don't care, I needed to see you. To know that you were okay." Harrison said as he stood directly in her path to stop her from pacing. He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed lightly. When she leaned into his palm and closed her eyes he let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Har," she breathed out.

"No Liv, stop. Just.. for one second can we just..be us you and me. Not the CEOs, not the devoted gladiators but just you and me. Please." He silently prayed that she would allow him this moment. He knew he shouldn't be there he knew that she would never return the love that he felt but he knew he owed it to himself to try.

"Fine." She finally gave in knowing that he wouldn't leave until she did so. She had always known that Harrison had a crush on her and though he never acted on it until she forced him to the night before even though she knew deep inside that those feelings were there. Yes she and Fitz were having problems but she still loved Fitz and no one's marriage was perfect, right?

"Liv." Harrison said lightly, stealing her away from her thoughts as he squeezed her lower back and gently pulled her closer to him. "I said just us, no thinking. Not right now." She glanced up giving him a small smile before nodding. "Right.." They stood there for what seemed like an eternity as he held her and she let him. Reluctantly he pulled away and gave her a gentle feather like peck on the lips. "Goodbye, Liv. I should go before your husband kills me and they never find the body." he said with a smile, still impeccably close to her.

"Goodbye, Harry and I truly am sorry about all of this. Thank you for being a great friend even when I wasn't one in return." she spoke barely above a whisper as she pulled herself out of his embrace.

He walked to the door and stopped with his on the doorknob and gave her one last small smile before heading out.

Liv plops down on the couch beyond exhausted from the drama of the last two days. She decides to text Fitz to see if he wanted anything special for dinner tonight. She could use that time to address his attitude this morning. She didn't want to be mad at him anymore.

Liv: Hey I took the day off, do you want to go out for dinner?

Fitz: Sure. And why did you take off? You never take off.

Liv: Just because. It's your turn to pick a place so think about it and let me know. Love you.

Fitz: No it's not I picked last time and sat at the restaurant waiting for you for a hour before you called and said you couldn't make it. So it's your turn.

Liv: Why do you do that? Why can't you just text it's my turn?

Fitz: What? Isn't this what you wanted earlier? More detail. Make up your mind.

"Hello"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I don't know what you want it seems to change by the minute" he says annoyed.

"So you don't see anything wrong with your text?"

"No I don't I was just explaining why it was your turn."

"Yea by throwing it in my face that you waited an hour for me just for me to cancel. You could've explained it with out that."

"So let me make sure I have this correct. You're mad at me because you left me at waiting at a restaurant for an hour only to cancel on me?"

"For the millionth time Fitz. No, that is not why I'm mad-"

"But you are mad?" He cuts her off.

"Can you shut up for five seconds!"

"You need to check your attitude right now Olivia. I was having great day and I don't want it ruined with this negative energy." he says in a warning tone.

"Is this a joke right now? You gotta be fucking kidding me. No matter what I say it's like I can never get through to you. You say we are going to work on communication and yet every time I bring anything up you find a way throw it back in my face."

"I'm trying to understand babe I just can't. Maybe you can explain better in person. I don't have time to really get in this right now. I'm walking to class right as we speak." Theres silence on the line. "Liv?"

"I'm here." she answers quietly.

"Can we do that?"

"Okay."

"Okay?" he says in a questioning tone.

"Okay." she repeats.

"I love you baby and I promise to try and understand what you are feeling more clearly. I don't want you to feel like you are the only one trying. See you soon."

And just like that her heart is softened and she is breathing a little better. "I love you too Fit-" she breaks off making a dash for the bathroom suddenly feeling nauseous.

"Liv! Liv, are you ok?" Fitz yells into the phone. She grabs the phone off the bathroom floor. "Fitz, baby I'm ok. I don't think the shake agreed with me this morning. I'm ok, go to class. I love you."

"Are you sure? I can leave and come home right now."

"Yes I'm sure. I'll just lay down until you get here. Promise."

"Alright. Love you and see you in a bit."

She hangs up the phone and looks at her wall Calendar realizing she hasn't had a period in almost a month and a half. "Shit." she curses at herself then rushes back to the toilet as another wave of nausea hits her.

* * *

**_Author's Note: So Liv and Fitz are not connecting on all cylinders but it's been less than 24 hours. Fitz promised a talk in the morning but he it looks like he got caught up. Seems like Liv can't catch a break these days. Is she being picky with Fitz or does he need to meet her half way? We are now in present time and Harrison has left the building. He served his purpose lol. Is Liv having morning sickness or is she sick because of stress? Stress is a terrible thing when managed incorrectly. We will see next chapter. Thanks everyone for reading! Until next time.._**

**_LoreneMichelle41 you mentioned the last paragraph of the last chapter being long yes I think it posted incorrectly. I went back and adjusted it. So it should be good now. Thanks! _**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are owned by ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them!

* * *

"Abby! I need you to come over ASAP."

"Well Hello to you too Liv." Abby smiles into the phone.

"Abby now is not the time I am freaking out!"

"Why what's wrong?"

"I just threw up twice and I'm late having my period this month. What isn't wrong?"

"Oh my God Olivia! What are you going to do if-"

"No. Don't say it. I can't be! Not right now. Me and Fitz are barely back on good terms and I do mean barely."

"I'm sure you are over exaggerating Liv. You and Fitz aren't ever barely anything. That man is crazy about you."

"So. That doesn't stop him from being mean at times."

"Of course not but have you called him on it?"

"All time Abby but he just doesn't get it. I'm starting to think it's me."

"Olivia Pope. Stop it right now. If you feel some type of way about the way you're being treated you need to lay it out there. I don't care if it is your precious Fitzy."

"I know Abbs but it's not that easy. Can you just do me a favor and drop off two tests for me?" Olivia says trying to switch the subject. She doesn't want to think about Fitz and the way he has been hot and cold with her lately. More cold than anything.

"1. It is that easy. 2. You need to do it before you bring a child into this world. And yes I will bring them over. You lay down and get some rest. I got you!"

"Thanks so much Abby and you're right I do need to bring it up. Thanks for telling it to me straight."

"Anytime Liv! I'll leave them in the bathroom if you are sleep. Lay down and stop worrying. Doctors orders."

"Ok Doc, bye." Liv says with a giggle and climbs in her bed.

* * *

Fitz was in his office double checking all his pockets making sure he had everything when he hears a knock at the door. "It's open."

"Hey Fitz you didn't come back to my house last night. Does that mean you and Liv are back you know.." Stephen says as he pokes Fitz annoyingly in the chest.

"Cut it out Stephen! What do you want?"

"Touchy, touchy today aren't we Grant! I would think you would be in a better mood after getting back with that beautiful wife of yours."

Fitz shoots him a look and Stephen holds his hands up in mock surrender, "Hey I'm just being honest."

"Yea but still don't worry about my wife's beauty I've got that covered. And I would be in a better mood if women weren't so complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters me and Liv had a great start to the morning if you know what I mean but out of nowhere she starts giving me attitude about what time I was going to be home."

"What time you were going to be home? I don't follow." Fitz tells him about their morning exchange.

"Really Fitz, you couldn't just give her a time? You weren't being difficult you were being a jerk."

"What? How was I being a jerk? I do the same thing every week."

"Think of it this way Fitz, if you had asked her the same question and she responded the way you did would you or wouldn't you have bitten her head off?" Fitz just stares at him. "Okay, well can I be honest with you for a minute Fitz?"

"Aren't you always?"

"Very true, Very true." He says with a laugh. "But in all seriousness. I know you would have bitten her head off because I've seen you do it for less. Just listen," he says when he see Fitz about to inject. "I don't know what caused the changed in you Fitz but you've been short with her for a while now. It sounds like she is bringing it up but you are blowing her off and she is too weak to actually force the issue with you-"

"Olivia is far from weak!" Fitz spits at him.

"I know that Fitz but she is very weak where you are concerned and I don't know if she feels guilty over the last year of your marriage or what but you need to get your attitude in check before you push her too far away."

Fitz doesn't know what to say because he knows Stephen is right and he hates that he let it get that bad that other people would notice. Who else had noticed he wondered. He was ashamed and wanted, no, he needed to go to her to apologize to make it better, to beg for forgiveness.

"Hey don't beat yourself up. It's not too late to make it right but you need to make it right. Look, I have to go but please let Liv know I said Hello." Stephen says as he gets up and turns to leave.

"Stephen."

"Yea?"

"Thanks man. Thanks for being man enough to call me on my BS."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for."

* * *

"Liv? Baby where are you?" Fitz says throwing his bag and jacket on the couch. He continues on down the hallway towards the bedroom. "Liv" he says lightly, not wanting to wake her if she is sleep.

"Fitz?" she says turning over rubbing her eyes.

"Shh, shh. Don't get up. Scoot over."

"I wasn't sleep I was just laying down."

"Can I lay with you?" He says leaning on the edge of the bed. "Please do.." she reaches for his hand and he places his in hers and slips off his shoes. Sliding under the covers and sitting against the headboard he pulls her in his arms. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little bit"

"What do you think it was? Old vegetables in your smoothie? I told that drink would be the death of you." He chuckles when she pokes him in the stomach.

"It was not my shake thank you very much!"

"Well what was it? I don't want your cooties" he says playfully pushing her off him.

"Fitz stop, leave me alone." she says trying to hold on to him and laughing. "What has gotten into you? You are in such a silly mood right now."

"Nothing, I just missed my baby and thinking of you makes me happy." he says squeezing her tightly and kissing the top of her head.

She closes her eyes and exhales. She isn't sure if now is the right time to bring up that she might be pregnant and that she has two test on the counter in the bathroom that she was waiting on him before she took. He was in such a good mood and she didn't want this to ruin it.

They never really talked about kids. It came up once early on in their relationship but they both agreed it was too soon. They were too busy working and building their careers to consider a child back then but now she wasn't sure where they stood on the issue.

Plus they had a lot of other problems to talk to through including the fact that Harrison had stopped by earlier. Though nothing happened she didn't want to hide anything from him. Maybe I should just wait until tomorrow she thought to herself.

"Livvie?" Fitz says breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh..what? Did you say something?"

"Uhh yes I have been asking you what you think is wrong. Where were you just now?"

"Just thinking about some things..It's nothing.."

"C'mon Liv you know I know you better than that. I can tell when something is bothering you. Communication, remember?" he says as he lift her face to meet his so he can look her in the eyes.

Well it's now or never she thinks to herself. "Well, after I got sick I rushed to look at my calendar and realized that I'm late." she says so fast he almost misses it.

"Whoa, slow down Livvie. Are you saying what I think you are saying?" he says slowly waiting for confirmation before reacting.

"If what you're thinking is that I might be pregnant. Then yes, I'm saying what you think I'm saying." she said tentatively not sure what his reaction would be.

"Are you serious Liv!?" He jumps up on the bed pulling her up with him and into the biggest hug. "This is great!" Noticing that she wasn't returning the same reaction he leaned down to see if he could read her face and when he couldn't he said "This is great, right?"

"I don't know.." she moves out of his embrace, off the bed, into the bathroom and grabs the test off of the counter and sits on the floor across from the sink.

He sighs, climbs down off the bed, goes into the bathroom and sits next to her grabbing her hand in his intertwining the fingers.

"Tell me what you're feeling, tell me why you are worried. Is it me? I know I left but Livvie I promise that will never happen again no matter-"

"Fitz..stop that's not it. Honestly, do you think we are ready for this? I mean we can't even go a day without arguing. I don't think bringing a child into this would be the best thing right now."

"Everything you just said is something that we can fix that we can work on and make better with time. One thing that is huge in all of this is Love. Our Love. I have never loved anyone or anything the way that I love you. I'm sorry if I made you doubt that with the way I've been acting but..." his voice breaks and he wipes a tear from his cheek, "..but I need you to know that I can't live without you, I can't breathe without you. This," he turns to her and puts his hand on her stomach and she wipes his tears with her thumbs, "The tiniest possibility of this and the fact that I've dreamed of this moment with you since we got married is _everything_ to me. I will do whatever you need me to but please know that this is not and will never be a burden to me."

They sat there on the floor in each others arms trying to compose themselves.

Olivia had never felt so much love and support from one person in her life. This was the man she married, the man she would do anything for, spilling his guts and his fears to her over the possibility of them bringing another life into this world. It hadn't even been confirmed yet and it didn't matter to him because their love was enough and that was all she needed to know. She gets up and grabs the small paper cup and starts to walk into the other part of the bathroom and Fitz catches her hand.

"Livvie, what do you need me to do?"

"Shh..nothing. You've done everything already. I'm going to go take these then we can wait to see what they say together." she kisses him and goes to take the tests.

Placing the tests on the counter she moves back to the floor sitting between his legs with her back on his chest.

"Fiv minites" she says softly. He looks at his watch, nods and wraps his arms around her snuggling his face in her curls.

"It's time." he says after what seems like a life time.

She was ready, she knew that it wouldn't be easy but with him by her side she knew that everything would be ok. She smiles a little and touches her stomach subconsciously as she stands up and holds her hands out for him to grab. "Do you want to do the honors" she asks. "Really?" He says with the biggest smile.

"Yes Fitz." she gigles "Go ahead."

He walks over to the counter and she is standing behind him trying not to peek. She's so ready to start this new journey that she can barely contain herself. He turns around and her face drops instantly.

"Not positive."

She didn't need to hear it. She could see it in his face, feel it in his posture and her heart breaks. She should be happy right? This isn't what they needed right now, she tried to reason with herself but she couldn't control the overwhelming sadness that came over her, the tears that come with it.

His throat is dry, his head is hurting and his heart is broken. Broken from the child he almost had, the child he had seen in his dreams, the beautiful daughter he imagined with her eyes, the son with his personality and her determination. Not being able to hold in his cries of disappointment he picks her up in his arms and puts her in the bed. He pulls the blanket up around them and holds her tight and they cry until they fall asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Abby and Stephen both were giving some good friend advice in this chapter. Liv and Fitz have a conversation with out any arguing and also share a tough moment with each other. I think this will bring them closer. Were they ready for a child? Are they ready for one now that it was almost a reality? If Liv isn't pregnant then what is wrong with her? We will see! Thanks for reading! Until next time..


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them. **

* * *

Olivia had thrown up multiple times since they fell asleep and Fitz had had enough. When she finally made her way back to the bed he figured he'd stop her before she got too comfortable.

"Liv, get dressed we are going to the E.R."

She knew it was coming but she didn't want to go just yet.

"No, I'm fine. It's the weekend and all I need is some rest. I don't 12 hrs is enough time to say you've let the bug run its course."

"Well you throwing up every two hours is not only not allowing you any rest but it's not allowing me any rest either. So please just get dressed so we can leave." He says sitting up pulling on his sweats.

"Can't we wait until a little later and see if I'm feeling better. It's too early right now." She tunrs and lays back in the bed snuggling under the covers.

"No Liv, you need to be checked out sooner than later. I just want to make sure you are alright. What if something is really wrong and then you get worse? I can't live with that."

"Okay, okay but can you help me? I'm feeling a little weak."

"Are you serious? You just gave me a hard time about going to the E.R. because you were fine now you need help getting dressed?" He said in what he thought was a joking voice.

Pulling on his socks he stood up quickly walking to their dresser to find her some comfy clothes to wear.

"I said that I needed rest though, didn't I? Just forget I asked." she said slowly sitting up on the bed.

"Liv I was just joking.."

Leaving the dresser open, he walks to kneel in front of her and she tries to move away from him.

"Hey, I was just joking. Sorry it was a bad joke. Just sit here and I'll grab your sweats, okay?" she nods and he kisses her forehead then walks back to the dresser and grabs her clothes.

* * *

They are dressed and at the hospital within thirty minutes. Surprisingly it wasn't that packed at 4:30 on a Saturday morning. They are called back within twenty minutes.

"Good morning Mrs. Pope, Mr. Grant" the doctor says as he enters the room.

"Morning." they say at the same time.

"What brings you in this morning Mrs. Pope?"

"Please call me Olivia. And I've been throwing up off and on since early yesterday afternoon. I thought it was something that I ate but wouldn't it have gone away after a few hours?"

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no. What was the last thing you had to eat or drink before this happened?"

"Umm, my usual fruit and veggies drink yesterday morning."

"And you drink this everyday?"

"Yes Sir."

"Ok, is there any possibility that you could be pregnant?"

She and Fitz share a sad look.

"I don't think so. I took two tests last night and they both read not positive." she says sadly.

"I would like to run a blood test. Many times those things are off. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes that's fine."

"Ok the nurse will be in shortly. Once we rule that out we can see what we need to look at next."

"Thanks Doctor." Fitz says as he stands and shakes his hand.

"No problem, Olivia feel free to lay down and get comfortable." He says over his shoulder as he leaves.

"Comfortable? I hope this is not going to take all day, I just want to be in my own bed."

"Relax, he didn't say that but this is the emergency room Livvie it is not the fastest process-"

"I know where we are Fitz. Thank you for the reminder." she huffed sarcastically.

"I know you are sick but can you stop with the attitude. You're really starting to piss me off."

"What doesn't piss you off." she mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"It wasn't nothing, shit Liv what is wrong with you? Are you still mad about my joke earlier? Can you just let it go. I don't want to be here anymore that you do."

"You think everything you say is always the right answer and that because you say it I should just follow it and be considerate of how you feel or how it may upset you but what about me? Do you think my feelings don't matter?" She crosses her arms waiting for his reply.

"No..that's not.." he signs heavily. "You know that's not what I'm saying. Now isn't the time to get into-"

"Then when is a good time? Whenever I want to try and talk to you it's never a good time. So tell me, when is a good time?" She says standing and glaring at him.

"Mrs. Pope, I'm for your bloodwo-"

The nurse stops mid sentence when she is halfway through the door noticing Olivia and Fitz staring each other down.

"I can come back in a few minutes if I'm interrupting."

"No, no. Come in we were just finishing right Olivia?" He walks over to her and whispers "Not now."

"Ok, well let's see that vein. Which arm?"

"Right." She says sitting down on the bed.

Fitz sits next to her wrapping one arm around her waist and places his left hand in hers when he sees her tense up. He knows how much she hates needles and likes to squeeze his hand.

"I'm right here, don't worry about it."

"Thanks.." she says closing her eyes taking a deep breath trying to relax.

It didn't hurt as much as last time but she was grateful that Fitz was there to allow her to squeeze his hand. He always knows just what to do to make her feel like she can take on anything. If only their relationship was that simple. "All done. I will be back with the results in 20 minutes. The systems are running slow this morning."

Fitz gets up and walks the nurse the door. "Ok thanks."

He turns around and sees Olivia laying down on the bed.

"You going try and get some sleep?"

"Is there a problem with that?" She says with a sigh."

"No, but can I get up there with you?" he says not sure if she is still upset or not.

"Do whatever you want. You always do."

"Do you like when we argue?" He says walking over to the bed and lays next to her moving her head to his should as he wraps his arms around her.

"Cause I don't. I just want to be with you, near you, touching you, loving you. Can we do that?" he gives her a squeeze.

"Don't try and sweet talk me out of how I'm feeling."

"I'm..not.." he says closing his eyes. She felt so perfect in his arms.

"Fitz.. I think we should see someone.."

His eyes shoot open and he leans back giving her a surprised look.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm serious." she rolls her eyes at his response.

"Why do we need to see someone? You know I don't like people in our business and don't feel comfortable talking to stangers about us." he says unwrapping his arms from around her and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So what Fitz. This isn't just about you. I feel like I'm drowning here..like we're drowning and I don't know know how much more I can trying to fix alone." Her eyes are watering and she doesn't even know why.

She was always the more emotional one in their relationship but lately it seemed like it was about more than that but she couldn't put her fonger on it.

"Am I really that bad?"

"Can we not point fingers or make this about who is worse than who? We need this Fitz, can you at least think about it before you shut it down." She practically begs him.

"If this means that much to you I'll do it. Now get over here." He rubs his hands up and down her arms as she settles into him. They drift off waiting for the results.

* * *

"Olivia. Mr. Grant." The doctor says trying to wake them up.

Olivia wakes up and shakes Fitz to wake him up.

"Oh sorry doc, we are a little exhausted as you can imagine." Fitz says stretching.

"Well you should probably get used to that."

Olivia and Fitz look at each other confused now sure what the Doctor is getting at.

"We have your test results back and congratulations you are fours weeks pregnant."

"What!?" The both yell at the same time. The doctor laughs at their reaction before continuing.

"Yes, like I said it is not uncommon that those tests get it wrong. Especially early in the pregnancy. I have put in a prescription order of prenatals and some nausea pills to help you with queasiness. Just give us some time to finish up the paperwork and I will get you out of here." They both nodded too stunned to say anything else.

* * *

Time seemed to stop and neither wanted to speak in case it was a dream, they didn't want to ruin it. The car ride home was quiet. They held hands but still did not speak.

Unlocking the door he pushes it open with one hand allowing her to walk in first. He's following close behind her as she heads to the room and just sits on the bed. He stands at the door just looking at her, he doesn't know what to do or what to say.

Knowing they are both pretty tired he kneels in front of her and pulls her sweatshirt off then the same with her sweat pants. He grabs one of his old t-shirts for her to wear. She's just staring at him with no emotion just a blank look.

"Livvie, baby are you ok? You haven't said a word since the hospital. I'm starting to get worried. Are you in pain? Do we need to go back?" he said sliding his arms around her waist, softly rubbing her lower back, still on his knees in front of her.

"Harrison came by." she says softly.

He was so completely caught off guard by her response he didn't know how to respond. "What?"

"He stopped by yesterday after you left for work to say goodbye. Nothing happened but I wanted to tell you so that you knew. I have nothing to hide and I don't want to keep secrets." She says looking in his eyes.

"Why didn't you mention this yesterday?" He says removing his arms from around her waist and pushing himself up off the bed. Olivia grabs his arms.

"Wait, please don't leave. I told you this because I needed you to know. Not because something happened. You're all that matters, no matter what our problems are, only you and.." she puts his hand on her stomach and leans forward so that their foreheads are touching softly. "..You and him.."

He smiles knowing that what's she's saying is the truth and the jealously that he was feeling immediately takes a back seat to the overwhelming joy of knowing his dream for them was coming true and is now growing in her stomach.

"Thank you for telling me baby and it's ok. I know the last 24 hours have been crazy and you weren't deliberately trying to keep it from me."

After giving her a soft kiss on the lips he stands and undresses to only his boxers. He gathers their clothes and puts them in the dirty clothes basket.

"Come lets get some sleep. We will need our energy later."

"For what?" she says with a smile.

"Not that Livvie!" He chuckles as he lays in the bed behind her. "I mean we can do that too but I'm referring to the counselor and the doctors we need to find before next week."

She leans her head back on his chest and closes her eyes. "So this is happening. We are having a baby."

"Yes, we are having a baby."

His eyes slip closed and they were off. Sleep came pretty easy for them that morning and things finally seemed to be falling in place.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Really quick, **_**_Olivia is more openly emotional in this story with her feelings and love for Fitz vice how she is on the show. I did that on purpose. Now for the story, _**_**So Liv is pregnant after all. Gotta love those false negatives! Thank goodness they both seemed like they wanted a baby. Liv finally asked Fitz to go to some therapy with her and with the way they argue over little stuff I think it was time. I'm surprised no one has asked the question yet but Liv is 31 and Fitz is 33 in this story. Next we will jump right into some therapy and see how Liv and Fitz are adjusting to the baby growing in Olivia's stomach not as easy as you would think especially with her going back to work. Thanks for reading! Until next time...**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

Additional Disclaimer: This chapter starts off with some Olitz sexy time so if you're not into that and the Mature content of it I would scroll a bit to their counseling session. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a week and a half since Olivia and Fitz had decided to see someone regarding their relationship problems. The person they had finally agreed on was booked so they had to wait for an appointment. Here they were ten days later and they still had a night to go. They were getting along fairly well but they still had their moments.

"Liv." Fitz said warningly.

"Hmmm." she said between kisses to his jawline.

"Cmon, stop I I'm trying to say something." he struggles to get out.

"What is it Fitz?" she pops head up so she can look him in the eyes.

Ever since Olivia had gotten over her nausea she wanted Fitz day and night. She was insatiable. Fitz happily obliged to any and all her needs but he needed to ask her something.

"Do you think we still need to go to this doctor tomorrow?"

She sighs and tries to roll off him.

"Wait, Liv don't move just yet. I'm just saying we have been getting along so well on our own this week." He says holding onto her hips.

"No we haven't Fitz and I think we still need to go. So.." she kisses his neck up to his ear and says "..Can we drop this?"

"Mmmmm" he groans out as says kisses the spot by his ear.

"I'll take that as a yes." She reaches down slowly grabbing his manhood and lining it up with her hot pulsing core.

"Wait.." Fitz breathed out just before their bodies became one and Liv groaned in response. Her body was on fire and she needed him so bad.

"Lay on your stomach." He instructed looking her in her eyes that were now glazed over with want and lust.

She did as she was told. Her body trembled when he blew a cool breath on the back of her neck before kissing slowly down her back. He stopped at her lower back and squeezed her ass, then ran his hands up and down her thighs a couple times before placing his hands behind her knees and spreading her legs.

Moving his hands back to grip her hips, lifting them just enough, he bends down and kisses her warm heat. He knew she was ready but he wanted to taste and make sure anyway. He sticks his tongue fully in her just once caused her to lose her mind and her body to arch to a incredible angle.

"Fitz baby, I need you.. in.." she struggles out.

He removes his tongue and licks his way up her back to her ear. "Inside what Livvie?" He growls and sucks her ear lobe.

"Inside side me, I need to feel yo-" she breaks off as he enters her fully.

"Like this baby?" He says his voice husky in her in ear.

"Oh God.." she groans out as he's in impossibly deep and she can barely breathe.

"Spread you legs wider Livvie..you feel so good baby"

She spreads her legs to allow him better access. He intertwines their fingers as he leans down and captures his mouth with hers. He grips her hands tighter and picks up the pace capturing her gasps in his mouth.

He can feel her getting closer and closer to the edge with each thrust. Letting go over her mouth he says, "Come for me baby, I can tell you're close." She let's go not able to hold any longer, she yells out "Fitz, shit!" as she finishes. That causes him to go even harder, faster, deeper determined to finish with her and he does.

They ride out their high together and he kisses her slowly as he slips himself out of her and rolls over pulling her on his chest.

"That will never get old." She says catching her breath.

"You are right about that."

"I love you so much Fitz, she says kissing his chest.

"I love you too Livvie."

"Thanks.."

"Thanks?" He tilts his head at her questionably.

"For agreeing to tomorrow. You don't know how much I appreciate you do that." She says softly.

"Of course Livvie, Anything for you and peanut." he says kissing her head and rubbing her stomach. "But promise me that you will be there."

"Fitz it was my idea. Of course I'll be there." she says as she rubs his arm.

"I'm serious Liv. Promise me you will be there and on time."

"Fitz, .You." she says each word with a kiss to his lips.

She rolls onto him and starts kissing his jaw again. "Let me show you how much I promise you." And with that they were back at it until they passed out in each others arms.

* * *

Fitz was sitting across from the couples therapist that they had agreed on almost two weeks ago fuming. He was fifteen minutes early and she was fifteen minutes late. He had been practically forced to enter the doctors office after he came to greet them for their appointment and insisted Fitz wait inside the office.

She promised him she wouldn't be late but of course that meant she would be. Pressing ignore on his phone as she called again he was becoming even more pissed. He didn't want to be there and he definitely didn't want to be there alone waiting for like he always is. He was always waiting for her and he was tired of it and beyond frustrated but the way he was expressing wasn't the right way. Maybe this therapy will help he thinks angrily to himself when he hears her voice.

She was late. She couldn't believe it. She promised him, she told him he didn't have to worry about it she would be there and here she was leaving her office later than she was supposed to. As hard as tried to get out of there on time something always came up throwing the whole time line she had planned off course. She raced over to the office and tried to call him but obviously he was ignoring her calls. Pulling up to the office she quickly jumps out and hands the keys to the Valet.

"Good afternoon Dr. Adams, I'm so sorry I'm late." she says as she walks through the door to his office shutting the door behind her. She removes her coat and places it on the side of the couch.

Fitz and the Dr. rise to greet Olivia as she enters.

"It's no problem. Have a seat and we will get started."

She gives Fitz a hug as she crosses him and she can immediately feel that he is upset. She avoids looking in his eyes and moves to her seat.

"So Fitzgerald what brings you two in today?"

Fitz was caught off guard, he didn't expect to be the first one to talk. As far as he was concerned they shouldn't be there.

"Uhh..I um..Olivia suggested we come here. So here we are." He stuttered.

"So you came because Olivia felt like you all needed some help in your relationship and you agreed?"

"I didn't say I agreed with her I said she suggested it and we came."

"Ok. So you don't think anything is wrong with your marriage at this point?"

"I think we have some problems yes but I don't know if they are big enough to warrant counseling."

"So what would be the fix to your marriage as it stands now without counseling? Your honest opinion."

"Well, I think more communication and prioritization on Olivia part and we should be able to move forward to a better place-"

"Are you serious?"

"Olivia, you will have your chance to speak. Please allow Fitzgerald to speak with out interruptions." Dr. Adams said looking at Olivia and then turning back to Fitz nodding for him to continue.

"As I was saying," he said in a annoyed voice, "Once she starts putting our marriage first I think everything will be better."

"I see. Olivia, why did you suggest counseling for you and Fitzgeral-"

"Fitz, Dr. Adams please call me Fitz. Fitzgerald is my father." Fitz interrupted.

"Right, so why did you suggest that you and Fitz start this counseling?"

"Well, Dr. Adams I felt, still feel like I can't talk to Fitz."

"Talk to him about what?"

She looks over to Fitz hesitantly before speaking.

"Olivia we are all here for the same purpose and that is to move forward. So don't hold back or this will be ineffective."

"Honestly, I don't feel like I can talk to him about anything. When I try to talk to him I feel like he shuts down and shuts me out then we end up arguing."

"When is the last time you had a conversation that didn't end in a argument?"

"I can't even remember."

"What? We had a conversation last night?" Fitz spoke up not caring of it was his turn or not.

"That doesn't count though."

"What do you mean it doesn't count?" Dr. Adams ask confusingly.

"Yes, what do you mean?" Fitz asked dramatically.

"Fitz, this is not a confrontational environment so please don't antagonize Olivia. Let's listen to what she has to say with a open mind and heart."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"You were saying Olivia." Dr. Adams said with a nod towards her.

"It doesn't count because we were about to have sex and when it comes to having sex or any physical contact we are fine. It's the in between times." She says softly.

Fitz was taken aback. He had never thought about them like that. He was trying to think of their conversations in the last week. He was almost positive that was not the case.

"Fitz do you feel the same?"

"Absolutely not. Liv is being dramatic as usual."

"As usual?" Dr. Adams questions.

"Yes, she is over dramatic about everything. If I don't say good morning to her she will swear I hate her guts."

Olivia can feel the sting of tears in her eyes but she won't cry not right now.

"Do think you are dramatic Olivia?"

"I wouldn't say I'm dramatic but I am a very emotional person. I love this man with my mind, body and soul and sometimes I feel like he doesn't appreciate that and takes it for granted."

"I want you to elaborate for us on what you are referring to when you say he takes you for granted."

"Fitz is often very opinionated and when I disagree with something he says or does he turns it into something about me or he makes me feel like I am being dramatic to the point where I second guess myself or I don't want to argue and end up letting him have his way. The thing about being together for so long is that Fitz knows my weaknesses and exploits them to get his way and I don't know why." she says looking at her hands.

"Ok, so Fitz do you think that you pick Olivia apart whenever things aren't going your way?"

"No I don't. I really do feel like she is over reacting."

"Ok, so you don't think it's wrong to compartmentalize all of Olivias feelings as "Dramatic"?"

"I don't think that's what I'm doing. Plus, it's hard to be considerate of someones feelings when they haven't been around long enough for you do so." Fitz says defensively.

"Bingo." Dr. Adams claps his hands and points to Fitz. "The underlying reason for your behavior. There's always more than what meets the eye. Fitz have you talked to Olivia about why you haven't been letting her in? My guess is no or you wouldn't be at the point you're at now. Am I right?" he crosses his legs, leans back in his chair and waits for Fitz to respond.

"I don't know what you mean" Fitz looks at him confused.

"The reason you aren't letting Olivia in is because you're afraid. You are afraid that you'll let your guard down and she'll hurt you again. Putting you and your relationship to the back burner essentially leaving you alone somewhat physically and emotionally."

Fitz turned beet red and his heart is beating out of his chest. Feeling completely vulnerable all of sudden now that his worse fear has been put out there in hemisphere. He wants to deny it, build those walls back up but that's what landed them here in the first place. So he takes a deep breath and puts it out there.

"You're right. Ever since Liv took over as CEO at her company I have felt her slipping away and six months ago I felt like she had completely given up on us." He took a big gulp before continuing. "I built up the walls at first to stop myself from feeling destroyed whenever she didn't show up for dinner or when she'd be gone in the morning before I woke up. Now I don't even know why but I've been trying to work on it."

Olivia didn't even try to stop the tears running down her face. She had broken him and she hadn't even known it. In return he broke her to protect himself.

"It's going to take time Fitz. That's why we are here, right? To get things back on track. Well, we are going to stop this session here but I want to give a challenge before you go." He waits for any type of protest from the couple before he proceeds. "I want you to not have sex until after our session next week."

"What?" They say in unison.

"That's right, no sex until next week. I want you to get to know Fitzgerald and Olivia again and this is the first step. Make your number one priority for the next week each other. Can you handle that?"

"Yes." They say slowly together after a minute of silence.

* * *

Author's Note: So what did you think of their first session? So Liv wasn't just in her feelings, sometimes yes, but not all the time. I feel like they made some good progress for their first session. Do you think they can make it a week without sex? A week is a long time when they've just gotten back into the groove. We will see! Thanks for reading! Until next time...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

* * *

She could barely stand it. The urge to touch him to grind him had her mind and body on fire. She wanted to feel him, she needed him and she knew he needed her too. It had only been three hours since their first session and she didn't know how they were going to make it seven days!

They hadn't spoken since they left Dr. Adams office with the exception of Fitz asking her if pasta with garlic bread would be ok for dinner.

They were sitting across from each other eating in silence and all she could think about was showing him that she would never leave but he wouldn't even look at her.

"This is really good babe, thanks." she said softly trying to break the silence.

"Oh yeah? I'm glad you and peanut are both enjoying it." He said with a faint smile.

"What's wrong Fitz? Are you still upset about me being late to counseling? I tried my best to leave on time. I'm sor-"

"Livvie can we not. That's not it." He said not wanting to hear her apologies anymore.

Not after today, not after she heard about his behavior. It was he who should be apologizing not her. He saw her tears at the session after what he revealed but he wasn't sure if they could talk about it.

What were the rules he thought. Do you only talk about things that come out in the sessions at the sessions? He didn't like not knowing so he made a mental note to call Dr. Adams and ask him.

"Well if it's not that is it something you want to talk about?"

"Honestly I don't know. I'm not sure how this works Liv. Can we talk about what happened today or are we supposed to wait until next week. I don't know the rules, do you?" he asked genuinely.

She couldn't help but smile at his statement. He was so cute being all confused and wanting to talk but not knowing if he could.

"Livvie don't laugh at me. I am serious." He was suddenly smiling not knowing why. Her smile was so beautiful and infectious that he couldn't help it.

Putting her folk down, getting up she walks over and sits in his lap. Laying her head on his shoulder before she speaks.

"You can talk about whatever you want including what happened in that office today." Placing a finger on his lips before he said anything she continued.

"But don't apologize, please, that's not the point. The point is to hear each others point of view and feelings and then work to make those things better at home now that they are out in the open. We both have things to work on especially me.."

"Ok" he says feeling a lot less anxiety than he had for the past few hours.

"I can't lie Olivia I feel like an ass though."

"Fitz.."

"No Livvie, just hear me out." He says turning her to straddle his lap.

"I love you so much and I have taken you for granted knowing that you would always be here. I've been acting like a asshole all this time and I know it's not gonna just go away and stop in one day and will take work but...just stick with me Ok?"

The way he was looking at her was too much and that coupled with everything he just said had her burning for more. She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply trying to convey every ounce of need with the movement of her tongue.

"Liv, stop-" he says trying to remove her hands from his face.

"No." she says placing them back where they were continuing to kiss him.

"Livvie." He chuckled grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back.

"Fitz..I need you." She said breathlessly, subconsciously licking her lips.

"Liv, did we not just tell Dr. Adams, the doctor you suggested we go see, that we would not have sex until we saw him next Wednesday? Literally," he checks his watch, "Three and a half hours ago."

"I don't care.." she emphasized with a grind of her hips causing him to involuntarily moan. "I need you, now."

He stands up with her in his arms and places her on her feet. Stepping back from her and adjusting his now stiff member in his pants.

"Now you know I want you just as bad as you want me." He holds up his hand to stop her as she moves toward him. "But I think we should at least try to honor our word."

"What am I supposed to do about this ache between my legs?" she sighed.

"For starters" he walked over to her and grabbed her hand walking her back to the table. "You can finish your dinner so you and our little peanut can be nice and full."

Once she is seated comfortably on her side he walks back around the table and reclaims his seat. He reaches across the table with his right hand and intertwines their fingers.

"So how was your day today?"

She feels herself cool off some at his behavior. He was trying and she could at least do the same.

"It was great. We got through our staff meeting in less than two hours so that's always a plus." she says with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah? I bet Abby was even happier than you were. You know she hates those meetings."

The rest of their dinner goes this way and the conversation comes easily. When they are done he clears the table and she washes the dishes in warm water. They move in sync enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

"You know what you need babe?" He says kissing her lightly on the side of her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Mmmm..what is that?" she moans out feeling her body becoming hot all over again.

"A nice warm bubble bath. Would you like me to set that up for you?"

"Oooo that does sound nice, will you be joining me?"

"Actually, I wanted to grade some papers since during my teachers hours tomorrow we have our appointment for peanut." He says rubbing her stomach softly.

"Do you have to." she says with a pout.

"I can put it off if you would like me to." he says turning her to face him and moving his arms the counter on each side of her. He doesn't want her to be alone if she wanted him there with her.

"No, no it's fine. Take care of what you need to. Are you still going to make the water for me though?"

"Of course. Come here," he pulls her in to his arms and engulfs her in the biggest hug. "I want to feel you in my arms just for a minute."

She wrapped her arms around him and melts into his body. Listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beat. It was these moments that she craved, that she wanted back. When nothing in the world matter but them. Not lectures, not a career, nothing but them.

He took a deep breath and pulled back. Giving her a quick kiss before he went to run her a nice bath.

* * *

Fitz dropped his pen on his desk and rubbed his eyes. Glancing at his watch he realized that a hour had already passed and he hadn't heard from Olivia. Getting up and walking down the hall he prays she didn't get out and get in the bed without him. He pushes the door open and is surprised that she wasn't there.

"Livvie, where are you?"

"I'm right here." she says from the doorway behind him.

"Geeze Liv! Don't do that, you know that drives me crazy." He says nearly jumping out of his skin when she spoke.

"My bad, you called I answered." she walks over to him and gives him a kiss.

"Where are you coming from?"

"We wanted a snack so I made a little salad." she says patting her stomach.

"How come you didn't come get me I would have gotten that for you." he says with a little bit of a pout.

"Stop it, you were busy so I didn't want to bother you." She wraps her arms around his waist.

"Next time" he says kissing her before going on. "Come get me. I want to be there with you. I don't want to miss these moments, Ok?"

"Ok..but I did save your favorite part of the night for you."

"You did." He says flashing her the biggest smile.

"I did."

He had become obsessed with rubbing cocoa butter on her stomach every night before bed since he had seen her do it the first time. It was his way of bonding with her and the baby before bed. Plus he loved the way she felt.

Olivia walked over to the head of the bed and sat up against it. She handed the cocoa butter to him from the night stand. He placed her legs in his lap as he sat on the bed and rubbed some of it on his hands.

"Hey peanut, it's daddy." he says as he rubs circles onto her belly.

"How are are you doing in there? Guess what?" He says putting more butter on his hands spreading it on his palms before continuing.

"Mama and daddy get to see you tomorrow. Yup that's right we get to see you and we are so excited. Right, mommy?"

"Daddy's right peanut. We can't wait to see you." Olivia says with a yawn.

"All done peanut. Looks like mommy is a little sleepy so let's allow her to go to bed and daddy will talk to you later." He kisses her stomach one last time. "Good night." Then he lifts his head to her mouth and gives her a soft kiss. "Good night Livvie."

"Where are you going?" she asks with a pout.

"I need to take a shower but don't wait for me go ahead and go to sleep." He picks her up and gently lays her down on the bed.

"Good night babe and thank you." she says closing her eyes unable to keep them open anymore.

He kisses his forehead and heads into the bathroom.

* * *

They perfected their morning routine easily. Olivia would get dressed while he was running. He would make it back in time to see her put the finishing touches to her look and they would share a earth shattering kiss before she left for her day.

"See you at two baby and you too peanut." Fitz spoke to her stomach.

"I'll text you later ok?"

"Ok, go. Go before I make you late." he says sucking her bottom lip.

"Mmmm..I Love you." she moans as she backs away from him and grabs her phone and purse and heads out the door.

"Love you too!" he yells out the door behind her. He showers and heads to work.

* * *

"Good morning Olivia!" Quinn says cheerily as soon as she steps out the elevator.

"Good morning Quinn. What's first on my schedule today?"

"Well, you have a meeting with the new board member in thirty minutes then I've blocked your schedule for your Administrative work until one o'clock when you need to leave for your appointment."

"Thanks Quinn and I'm sorry that I went off on you yesterday about my meeting running too close to my appointments. It wasn't my fault I should have been clear."

"It's fine Olivia I know that you have been under a lot of stress lately."

"Still no excuse and I promise to be better. Can you call Abby and have her come see me before my first meeting?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thanks Quinn. Oh and what's the name of the new guy?" she says over her shoulder.

"Uhh Jake. Jake Ballard."

* * *

Fitz felt good this morning. Better than he had in a long time. He had a meeting with Melanie this morning to go over her portion of the tests she took home to grade.

He was surprised she decided to stay with him for the semester after what had taken place in his classroom a few weeks ago. She remained professional and never once brought up the incident which he was grateful for. They actually worked very well together and he loved her energy and work ethic.

"Professor Grant." she said as she peeked through his open door.

"Hello Melanie, how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm good and I came bearing gifts."

The smile that he gave her made her almost forget her train of thought.

"Oh really, what is it?" he said getting up walking around his desk and leaning on front of it.

"Before you get too excited it's just the tests you gave me." she says feeling bad for getting his hopes up.

"That's it." He laughs heartily. "I thought you really had something. You are such a tease."

As soon as it left his mouth he regretted it. He didn't mean it the way she may take it.

"I..Uhh..that came out completely wrong." He said clearing his throat.

"It's fine. I figured as much." she silently wished he meant more but she wouldn't push it, at least right now.

"Ok, then let's get to work." He said as he went back around his desk to his chair.

* * *

"Abby, Jake Ballard!? When the hell did he start working here?!" she exclaimed extremely frustrated.

"Liv relax. You haven't seen the guy in what seven years? He probably doesn't even remember you."

"Like I'm forgettable."

"Somebody is feeling themselves a little too much don't you think?" Abby said giving Olivia a look.

"I'm serious Abby. You don't know what went down." she said sitting down at her desk.

"Well you have ten minutes to break it down for me." Abby took a seat in the chair in front of Olivias desk.

"Ok, so it was after me and Edison broke up and I was in a bar getting pretty toasty. I saw him and I felt like being reckless so I left with him and we had sex, a lot of it."

"Was it good?" Abby said with a smirk.

"Really? Right now?"

"Ok, ok. So you slept together. What's the big deal?"

"I wasn't finished. So yeah we slept together and in the morning I wake up to leave and he tells me he loves me and I was the best he had ever had." Abby starts to say something and Olivia holds up a finger. "Then, he proceeds to tell me our whole future that I guess he thought up in the morning while I was sleep. I was so freaked out that I didn't even know what to say so I left while he was in the bathroom and have never seen him again!" she puts her head in her hands.

"Seriously Liv." Abby chokes out trying to catch her breath from laughing so hysterically. "Like, really that's some funny ass shit! You cannot make that shit up!"

"I'm glad you find this so amusing!" She says as she throws stickies from her desk at Abby.

"Ouch. Come on Liv you have to admit it's pretty hilarious. And what is it about you that have these men losing their damn minds!"

"I don't know Abby but I think I have to find a way out of this meeting-"

"Excuse me Olivia your nine thirty is here." Quinn says as she pops her head in the door.

"Quinn, I need three minutes."

"Yes ma'am."

"I don't think you're getting out of this one!" Abby says laughing again. Olivia shoots her a look.

"Ok, ok I'm back enough of playing around." Abby says straightening out her suit jacket. "Act like you don't remember it or him. If he brings it up, which he won't, act like you magically got your memory back. He is here to stay though Liv and he has a strong resume so although you have the power to fire him it won't look good on your part. So you have a few meetings with the guy or at least one a day if we are being realistic. How hard could it be?"

"You're right, it can't be that bad and it has been seven years and I'm sure he has moved on." she stands and walks Abby to the door. "I'll call you with the details later."

She walks over to where Jake is sitting and extends her hand.

"Mr. Ballard, sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Olivia. Please follow me to my office."

So she wants to play the I don't know you card after what they shared he thought to himself. Not on my watch.

"Olivia, nice to see you again it's been what? Six years or so since you went and disappeared into thin air." He said with a smile.

"That's right of course." she said with a awkward smile. "I was hoping we could keep that far, very far in the past."

"Ahh, right. Ok. I can do that but can you drop the Mr. Ballard crap. It's not like we aren't well acquainted."

"Sure. Jake have a seat." she gestured in front of her and took a seat behind her desk.

"The reason like to have these meetings is so that I can get a feel for what you think that you can bring to the company, get some background on you personally and put out my expectations. Did you want to start?"

"Can I just say Olivia when I planned out our future I didn't exactly see you as my boss."

Her mouth hung open in shock and she didn't know what to say. She was about to hit the silent alarm behind her desk before he start speaking again.

"I'm just kidding." he chuckled. "Geeze relax, maybe that was bad joke. Ok I'm done. I feel like you are more nervous than I am."

She flashes him a fake smile and right before she speaks her cell phone vibrates loudly on her desk. Without looking at the caller ID she anwsers it.

"What." she says with her eyes still trained on him.

"Livvie I've been texting you. Is everything ok?" Fitz says on the line.

"Sorry babe my phone is on vibrate." she says as she swivels her chair to the side out of Jakes view. "I'm actually in a meeting right now. Is there something you needed?" she said softly in the phone.

"No I just wanted to hear your voice.." he trails off and she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Ok, well this will be over in about forty five minutes I will call you back ok? I love you."

"Ok, Love you too. Talk to you soon?"

"Count on it." she smiles then hangs up and turns back to Jake.

He has a look on his face and she can't quite place it. Jealousy plus anger maybe? She shakes the thought away and gets back to business.

"Sorry about that where were we? Oh, that's right you were telling a really bad joke." she said laughing.

He loved her laugh even after all these years. There was a point when he thought he would never hear it again but here it was.

"Yes you're right. My joke telling skills are pretty awful. Please forgive me." He says with his hand on his heart.

"All is forgiven. Now Jake I am on a tight schedule so if we could move this along."

"Right. You wanted to know more about me."

The rest of the meeting went off without a problem and surprisingly there was no more awkwardness.

"Thanks for coming Jake and we look forward to having on staff." she stood and shook his hand.

"The pleasure was all mine Olivia. See you around." He shook her hand and left.

The meeting ran longer than expected and she had a bunch of documents to look through so she decided to text Fitz really quickly.

Liv: Hi. Finished meeting the little late and I need to finish some Admin stuff before I leave going to have to call when I'm leaving. Love you.

Since he was in class she wasn't expecting a quick response.

Ping.

Fitz: Hi. It's ok. Love you too.

She takes a deep breath and says "Priorities" out loud to herself as she grabs her phone and walks over to the couch in her office.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So did your class get canceled or something?"

"No, gave them a quiz and I'm standing outside while my TA watches the class." he says with a smile.

"Oh ok. When you text back so quickly I wasn't sure. How has your day been?"

"Good. Great now that I've heard your voice."

She smiles and blushes a little bit.

"I'm glad I could help you out."

"More than you know but I should get back in there before I have to kick some students out for cheating. Thanks for calling me back baby. I know you're busy."

"It's no problem. Just let me know whenever you want to talk or just say hi and if I can I will stop whatever I'm doing. Ok?"

"Okay. Now go back to work. Love you see you soon!"

"Love you too. Bye." she hangs up and goes back to work.

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here." He says playfully as he sneaks up behind her in the OBGYN office.

"Fitz stop being silly" she slaps his arm.

"Olivia Pope." The nurse calls out.

"You made it right on time."

"I did." He smiles down at her.

"Mrs Pope, I'm going to draw some blood from you and run some tests for the doctor and he will be in shortly."

"Ok."

The nurse ran all her test and before they knew it the doctor was at the door.

"Hello Olivia and Dad. Congratulations."

"Thanks" They said together always in sync.

"All the tests look normal so no worries there. Would you like to get a look at the baby"

"Yes." Again they say together.

"Alright, Olivia roll your shirt up above your rib cage And lean back for me."

She rolls her shirt up and leans back.

"This will be cold he says putting the ultra sound gel on her belly.

"It's the early stages so right now your baby is that little dot." The doctor says pointing to the screen.

Fitz grabs her hand and squeezes it softly kissing away her tears. "That's our peanut baby. There he is."

"I'll turn a on the sound and so you can hear the baby's heartbeat."

A strong fast heartbeat echoes the room.

"Wow." Is all she can say.

"Do you two have any questions for me?"

"No I think we are good Doctor. Thanks." Fitz says temporarily letting go of her hand to shake the doctors.

"Ok. Well here are some pictures of the ultrasound and I'll see you next month." he turns and leaves them alone.

"Are you OK Livvie?"

"Yes I'm perfect, everything is fine. Let's go home Fitz."

* * *

"Livvie get dressed. We are going out!" He yelled from the living room.

"What?" She says walking towards the living room in her yoga tights and a tank top with her hair pulled up in a messy bun.

"Oh my God Liv are you trying to kill me?" He asks as he sees her and he is immediately grateful for the sweats he decided to change into to.

"What were you saying? I couldn't hear you." She stopped at the end of the hall and leaned against it.

"I said get dressed we are going out."

"Why?"

"There's this new little Jazz spot that just opened up that I wanted to try."

"On a Thursday night?" she questioned.

Fitz stood and was in front of her in three giant steps.

"Olivia Pope." He said gently pushing her further into the wall. "It's still early. And if we stay here any longer I won't be able to stop myself from taking this further."

"What any further?" she asks arching her eyebrow at him.

He took her lips in his and kissed her slowly, teasingly and when she moaned he slips his tongue in her mouth. Trying to catch her breath she breaks the kiss just a little bit and he moves one of his hands up to the back of her neck pulling her mouth back to his while the other one is on her lower back. He put his finger tips in the waist of her tights rubbing her gently. She is ready to explode and it had only been two minutes. He finally breaks away and stares at her.

"That. From taking that further." He says breathlessly.

"I don't want you to stop." She says seductively.

"Sorry baby, doctors order." He gives her ass a pat and walks down the hallway. "Now, get dressed."

"He's soo going to pay for that later." She says under her breath.

* * *

They get to the restaurant and it's not over crowded. Occupied with just the right amount of people. The lights are low, music is just right, setting a romantic quiet mood. They take their seats at a small booth leaving little space between them and the waiter comes to take their drink order.

"He'll have a scotch neat and I'll have a lemonade." Olivia says with a smile.

"Got it. Will that be all?"

"Yes." she says quickly before Fitz can interject.

"I know what you are doing and it's not going to work." He leans down and whispers in her ear.

"What? What am I doing Fitzgerald?" She turns and looks at him.

"You wore this sexy black dress that hugs your ass just right and you know that I love you in." He pauses licking his lips. "You're wearing your hair up exposing that beautiful neck that's just begging to be sucked. And you ordered scotch for me knowing how it makes me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she smiles as she reaches across him, unnecessarily, to grab his menu.

She smells so good but I can't give in he thinks to himself.

She smiles to herself watching how his body reacted to her slightest touch. This is going to easier than I thought she says giving herself a mental pat on the back.

"You ok Fitz?" She says smiling sweetly.

"I'm fine. You know what you want to order?" He says taking a deep breath.

"Yes I think I want the chicken parmesan and a Cesar salad."

"I'm getting the steak and mash potatoes."

"Then that's settled. Now tell me how work was today." She turned to him giving him her undivided attention and placed her hand on his thigh.

"You can stop now Olivia. I don't want to play this game." He was getting annoyed at her attempts.

"Fitz, what am I doing? I want to be near you and when I'm near you I want to touch you. What is the problem with that?"

Am I overreacting? Maybe she wasn't trying to seduce him.

"Nothing is wrong with that. I'm sorry I was reading more into it than needed to be."

"Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Yes she will have the chicken parmesan and I will take the steak and mash potatoes. Thanks." Fitz says handing him the menu and wrapping his left arm around Olivia pulling her closer. Grateful for his drink to take some of the edge off.

"So work was good. I didn't run into Stephen today which was odd since I always see him. Most of my students did well on my pop quiz which made me happy because now I know they are learning something. " he chuckled.

"That's great Fitz. How is your TA doing?"

He shifts a little in his seat. He wasn't expecting her to ask about her.

"Umm. She's fine. Doing really well." He kept it short not sure how she felt about them after what happened.

"Relax, I'm just asking. I trust you Fitz." She placed her hand on his chest.

"You don't have to worry about me coming and beating her up." She smiles at him giving him some reassurance.

"As long as she is keeping her hands away from your hair. My hair." She laughs tugging at it.

"She won't be touching it again you can bet on that." He laughs with her.

"This place is nice. I feel like we haven't been out in forever." "I wanted to bring to here a couple of times but you canceled every time I set it up."

It just came out he didn't mean to say it but it slipped out.

"Thanks a lot Fitz." She says sitting up away from him.

The waiter brings their food over.

"Livvie-" he tried.

"No, lets just eat so we can leave." She says coldly.

They ate in silence. Fitz paid for the tab and they left.

* * *

She went straight to the bathroom and slammed the door closed when they got home.

Fitz knew he should apologize but she wouldn't even speak to him. They had one good day and he had to go and ruin it. He sat on the bed with his hands in his head trying to shake the buzz he had from drinking. When he hears the door to the bathroom open and looks up to see her come out in her tights and tank top and he felt himself harden in his dress pants.

"Can you move to your side of the bed?" She tried not to sound pissed but she wasn't sure if it was working.

"Not until you talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about I'm tired please move."

"No." He says with a smirk and she can tell that the last glass of scotch he had right before they left the restaurant was kicking in.

"Fine. Then I'll go to the guest bedroom."

She reaches beside him to grab her pillow and grabs her arm.

"Stop. I just want to talk."

"I don't!" She yells yanking her arm away from him and moving towards the door.

He grabs her and puts her in the fireman's hold and gently tosses her on the bed and lays on top of her. She's fighting to get away so he grabs both her hands and pins them above her head.

"Stop it. Stop being a fucking brat Liv." he says in her ear.

"I'm not being anything. Can you just leave me alone."

"No. I want to talk to you." He's kissing her neck sloppily as he speaks. "And if you want to be a brat." He bites down on her neck then soothes it with his tongue. "Then I will treat you like one."

She's beyond pissed at him and even more pissed at herself for being so turned by him even when she's mad. So she starts kicking her legs trying get him to let her go.

"I swear Liv if you kick me in my balls there will be hell to pay." He hisses in her ear tightening his grip on her wrists sucking hard at the spot behind her ear.

"Ouch" she winces at his grip. "Ok, can you let go of my hands you're hurting me." She says stopping her kicking.

"That's the point." He says looking her in the eyes.

Seeing her eyes get sad he figured she didn't catch the joke in his voice.

"Liv I'm just playing baby." He kisses her softly letting her hands go and kissing both her wrist softly.

"I'm sorry if I really hurt you. I just don't want to sleep alone. Please don't leave me alone.."

"It's ok, Fitz and I'm fine. I'll sleep in here." She says rubbing his cheek softly.

"I'm so sorry about earlier and ruining dinner. I am trying and I know you are too. Don't let my idiocy take the progress we made away."

"I know things aren't going to get better in a day but it hurts when you say those things. I know they are true but I feel like a monster and a bad wife and person-"

"I know and I hate making you feel like that." He sighs and rolls off her.

"I know and I know you weren't trying to do that and I know my reaction needs to be better and I need to let some things go but we will get there."

She sits up on her knees behind him and starts kissing the back of his neck and licking his earlobe while sliding one of her hand down his chest. She moves her other hand around his waist and rubs the front of his pants applying extra pressure when she feels how hard he is.

"Mmmm.." He moans out.

"You like that baby?" She says seductively into his ear.

"Ye-Yeah.." he chokes out.

"I'm so wet for you right now baby..so wet. You want to taste how wet I am?"

"God yes.." he licks his lips.

She removes the hand she has on his chest and slides it into her yoga pants and puts two fingers inside herself moaning at the feeling.

"Open your eyes." she demands.

He loved when she took charge. He felt like he was about to explode. He opened eyes slowly and catches her just as she is removing her fingers from inside of herself. His mouth just hangs open.

She moves one of her fingers slowly into her mouth sucking it and offers him the other one. Just when he is about to put it in his mouth she pulls it back and sucks it clean.

"What the hell Liv." He says shocked.

She leans in towards his ear and whispers "That was for earlier." She smirks and gets up and goes to clean herself up before bed.

"This isn't over Liv!" He yells throwing the pillow at the bathroom door. He lays back on the bed and groans.

"This is going to be a long five days." he mumbles.

* * *

Author's Note: First, sorry this was so long! I couldn't find a good spot to cut it off earlier. Second, there's a lot of traffic for this story not as many reviews. Let me know what you think or what you want to see People (said in my KW voice). Now to the story. So How sweet is Fitz about the baby! He is already in love with that child. Fitz and Liv have made it two nights. Five more to go. LOL I was going to have them go through all the days this chapter but then I wanted to introduce Jake to the story. Anyone think it's a coincidence that he turned up at Olivia's firm of all places? Olivia and Fitz are doing better but had a minor set back at dinner but those are expected. Next will be the rest of those no sex days, will they make it? I'm not so sure with the way they tease each other. Thanks for reading! Until next time...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

* * *

"Fitz. Fitz." Olivia shakes him trying to wake him up.

"What? Stop shaking me, what do you want?" He grumbles.

"Babe, you need to get up. I'm leaving and won't be here to wake you up later."

"So what. It's your fault I have this headache right now. Leave me alone." He turns his head to other side of the bed and puts a pillow over his head.

"Stop being grumpy. I brought you some Motrin for your head so take it and give me my kisses so I can leave." She says laughing at the way he was acting.

"Fine."

He turned over and took the medicine then placed his head back down.

"Hey my kisses mister!"

"Oh right." He lifted his head and she bent down and gave him a kiss.

"Go back to sleep and text me when you are heading to campus. Love you." She ruffled his hair as she stood and he groaned.

* * *

"Liv, do you have a moment?" Abby asked.

"For you, always." She dropped the stack of folders from her hand.

"Who are you assigning to train Jake?"

"Since when did that become my job?" Liv asked seriously.

"Since it's been your job to manage all of the executive level employees." Abby replied smartly.

"Shit. I forgot I didn't even think of anyone." She sighed.

"Well you know that's part of what we are going over in ten minutes. I was just trying to get the inside scoop."

"Well thanks to you being so damn nosey you saved me from a face plant. Do you have any suggestions? There's Huck, Tom, Hal and you."

"Umm..I'm thinking Huck."

"Then Huck it is. Come on, we have eight minutes before the meeting." Olivia stood and they walked to the conference room. Jake was already in there when they arrived.

"Good morning Olivia and I don't believe we've met" he said turning to Abby extending his hand.

Olivia nodded and walked by him not saying anything.

"She's not really a morning person and it's Abby."

"It's nice to meet you." He said then turned his eyes to focus on Olivia at the head of the table.

The meeting got started and once everyone was done briefing she went over a list of things that were due to her and put out what she needed from them. She asked for any alibis and of course Jake had one.

"Jake, shoot." She pointed at him barely looking up from what she was writing.

"You said I was partnered with Huck for the next week but he is gone on travel next week. Did you have some one else that you wanted me to shadow in the meantime?"

"Come see me," she flips through her calendar. "This afternoon around one o'clock and I'll Have a name for you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"If there's nothing further that will be all." she stands, everyone stands with her, and leaves.

* * *

Fitz woke up later than he planned and got to campus just in time to cancel his class. His headache was gone but he felt extra sluggish. He only went in to cancel his class and check his email. As he was leaving Stephen pops up at his door.

"Fitz, where have you been? What do you have going tonight?" Stephen said at the door.

"You know you have the worst timing. I was just leaving. I don't have anything going on right now but I'm not feeling good."

"Professor Grant. I just stopped by to see if you needed anything before the weekend." Melanie said at his door.

"Hi there, Stephen. I'm a friend of Fitz." Stephen looked at her with a smile and extended his hand.

"Hi. I'm Mellie."

"Mellie?" Fitz raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my friends call me Mellie." she said with a smile.

"Ok, well I have nothing for you and I'm actually on my way out."

"Oh of course. I guess I'll see you next week. It was nice meeting you Stephen." She turns and leaves.

"What's her story?" Stephen asks giving Fitz a look.

"No Stephen don't even think about it!"

"What?"

"You know what. She is a good kid and she doesn't need you turning her world upside down."

"What are you her dad? It's not like you are going to hit that. Why can't I?"

"Back off Stephen. I have to go though. Hit me up when you figure out what you are trying to do tonight so I can run it by Liv."

"Gotta ask mom first huh." Stephen chuckled.

"Ha. Ha. Real funny. Catch you later." Fitz locked the door to his office and left.

* * *

Olivia had been so busy after the morning meeting that she didn't even realize that it was already 1230 and she hadn't eaten yet. "Dammit." She cursed at herself. Now that she had the baby to worry about she couldn't just skip meals anymore.

"Quinn can you come here for a second?" She said into the speakerphone.

"Coming right now."

Quinn enters her office with pen and notepad.

"Yes, Olivia."

"I need you to put lunch on my calendar from 12 - 1pm daily. I need you to interrupt any meeting that I am in and remind me about lunch at this time. This is very important and nothing trumps this unless I clear it first. Got it?"

"Got it." She says standing waiting for further instructions.

"That's all I have and Quinn?" she pause waiting for her to respond.

"Yes?" She says tentatively.

"Thank you. You're doing a great job." She said sincerely.

"Yes, you are doing a great job." Fitz says and Quinn jumps a little bit not expecting his voice.

"Sorry Quinn didn't mean to startle you." He says with a chuckle.

"It's no problem Mr. Grant. I'll leave you two alone." she leaves quickly a little embarrassed forgetting to close the door all the way.

"Well this is a nice surprise." she says moving to the front of her desk slightly sitting on it.

"I didn't feel like working so I figured I'd come see how my two favorite people were." He walked over to her and put his hand lightly on her waist.

"I'm glad you did." She leaned up and kissed him.

She meant for it to be a light kiss but he deepened it. Pulling all of her breath into his and exploring her mouth like it was the first time.

"Fitz.." she said leaning into him and standing up off her desk.

"Hmm?" He said kissing her neck.

"Babe, cut it out we are in my office.." she said as she pushed him back some more and looked up at him.

"I wasn't done." He said pushing her hips back down on the desk and stepping in between her legs.

She moaned into his mouth and he could feel himself growing in his pants. He had to stop or he would be taking her right in her office.

"Livvie we should stop." He said breathing heavily and placing his forehead on hers.

"Should we?" She smirked and pulled his head back down to hers.

"Olivia did you have that name-"

Fitz stopped kissing her and tried to move back but she kept his forehead to hers and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Ballard please see yourself out of my office and never come in again unless instructed to do so. Thanks." She said annoyed.

"Yes ma'am." Jake responded and left.

She pulls Fitz face back down to hers and tries to kiss him. He pulls back.

"What? What's wrong?" She asks confused.

"Did you have to be so rude?" He said appalled at her behavior.

"What do you care?" She arches a eyebrow at him.

"Really?" He pulled completely out of her grasp.

"What's your problem?" She says standing up off the desk.

"You don't think you were out of line talking to that man like he was some damn child?"

"You are blowing this out of proportion Fitz just let it go."

"I won't let it go. Is this how you run this place?"

"Everyone knows not to come in my office without permission. It's called respect and if you act like don't you have any I will make sure you find some before you think about coming to my door again. Once I tell you our little history you will understand the short leash. Now can we drop it?"

"What history?"

She gave him the run down on Jake and he like Abby thought it was hilarious.

"Seriously Liv." He said laughing hysterically. "It sounds like he was joking and you didn't get to hear the just kidding part because you left." He continued laughing.

"Stop laughing it's not funny!" She walked over and pushed him on the couch then saddled his lap.

"So you think that is funny huh?" She said grinding into him causing him to moan.

"I..uhh..shit Liv.." he chokes out.

"Yea I thought so." She said as she took his mouth in hers for a kiss.

Fitz starts untucking her shirt and she pulls back and stands up.

"We can't do this right now. I really do have a one o'clock."

"Are you serious? You were the one grinding me! No, you can't leave me like this I need to feel you, right now." He stood and boxed her in against the wall.

"I can't not right now or in the next five days for that matter." She said smirking.

"You think this is funny?" He said pulling her hand down to rub his hardness through his pants.

"Fitz-"

She stops when she hears a knock at the door.

"Come in. " she yells and Fitz glares at her but doesn't move.

"Your one o'clock is here." Quinn says then turns slightly when she sees them. "I'm guessing you need a minute."

Olivia ducks under his arm and straightens her suit.

"Actually, just show them in and have them wait for me. I'm going to walk my husband out." She reaches on her desk and grabs her phone then grabs his hand and pulls him towards the door.

"Will do."

They walk out her office hand in hand and when they get to the elevator Fitz wraps his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"How do you always smell so good." He says beside her ear.

"Well-"

"Hey Mrs. Pope I'm sorry about walking in your office earlier but you told me to stop by. Is there another time I can get the name? I need to know just in case they are working the case tomorrow I know to be here." Jake interrupts.

Olivia just looks at him for a second about to completely ignore him when she feels Fitz squeeze her and drop his arms from around her and move to hold the elevator open.

"What time are you leaving today?" She asks now annoyed by the space between she and Fitz.

"Well I was actually planning to leave now. My fiancé has an appointment and I didn't plan on coming back."

"You have two options. One, Miss the appointment and wait until my schedule is clear or two, come back after the appointment is over. I leave here at five." She turns and walks away from him into the elevator.

He just stands there in shock. The elevator doors close before Fitz speaks.

"Are you seriously going make him miss his fiances appointment?"

"I gave him options." She says snuggling into him.

"Not many options." He said not satisfied with her response.

"Let it go." She said warningly.

"No. You are wrong Liv-"

"Do I come to your classroom telling you how to run things? No, so please stop telling me how to handle my people." She says shutting him down.

The elevator stops in the lobby.

"You know what." He says looking around. "The lobby is far enough. I will see you later." He let's her go and leaves without looking back.

She sighs and heads back up to her office.

* * *

It was five forty five by the time she finished her last meeting. She was checking her emails one last time before leaving when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She yelled so they could hear.

"Hey I was here at five but Quinn said you were in a meeting." Jake said as he stood by the door not sure if he could come all the way in or not and he didn't want to get chewed out again.

"You can come over Jake I won't bite." She said with a laugh.

"I'm not so sure of that." He said walking over nervously.

"Have you talked to many people here yet? I can have Hal or Tom show you some things while Huck is out if that's fine?"

He gave her a weird look.

"What?"

"Huck, Hal, and Tom are all on travel together next week. Shouldn't you know that?" he said curiously.

"Shit. That's right. Give me a minute." She pulls out her phone and calls Abby.

"Hey Abbs, I need a favor."

"What is it Liv?" Abby says in the phone.

"Can Jake shadow you until the guys come back?"

"Sure is he there with you now?" "Yes why?"

"Tell him tomorrow is a work day. Nine thirty sharp."

"Ok thanks."

Olivia hangs up the phone.

"Ok. So you will be training with Abby. She is working tomorrow so she will need you to be here. Anything else?"

"Just one thing." He pauses waiting for her response. She nods and he proceeds.

"Did I do something wrong? It seems like you are angry or something with me. I should have known better than to walk in your office but the door wasn't closed. So I apologize for that, again. Did I really need to come back here for this though? Was this not something you could've told me over the phone?" He said sincerely.

"I don't understand. So if I'm not carrying around cupcakes or smiling all the time I have a personal problem with you? Look around or ask anyone in this building and you will know that it's not just you. On top of that this is a business and a business that you are now apart of on a very high level. I do not have time to babysit you or anyone else. If you need something from me it will be done on my time and my time only. I could care less about how this inconveniences you. I expect and require a lot and that will not change to accommodate your feelings. So if that's all, you can show yourself out."

"Yes that is all. Thanks for your time Mrs. Pope."

She just stares at him until he gets up and walks out.

"What a bitch." He mumbles once he is sure she can't hear him.

"Hey." Quinn whispers to him as he heads towards the elevator.

"Yea what's up." Jake says turning and walking over to her.

"Give her time she'll warm up to you."

"I doubt that. She just jumped down my throat again. I will try to avoid this floor as much as I possibly can." He says looking around.

"Well good luck with that since you owe her daily reports at the afternoon meetings and she doesn't like a bullshitter so make sure you are prepared."

"Thanks for the heads up Quinn. Have a good night." He walks towards the elevator and sees Olivia leaving her office. He definitely doesn't want to ride the elevator down 30 floors with her but she is approaching too fast.

"Have a good night Quinn see you Monday." Olivia says placing her phone to her ear as she heads toward the elevator.

"Shit." He thinks to himself when the elevator dings just as she walks up.

"You take it I'll take the next one." He says not moving.

"Hey hold on a sec." She says in the phone.

"Don't be ridiculous we can ride in the same elevator together." She nods for him to get on first and he does. She leans against the opposite side and continues her conversation.

"Sorry about that you were saying?"

"Did you have anything specific you wanted to do tonight because Stephen wanted to catch a Happy Hour. What are you doing? I'm tired of repeating the same thing." Fitz said annoyed.

"Babe I was just walking to the elevator. I'm sorry I missed it the first time. Ok."

"Can you answer the question? It's already getting late." He said not in the mood to talk to her.

"Nope. Not until you lose the attitude and accept my apology." She said with a smile.

"Stop playing around Liv. I'm not in the mood right now."

"What's wrong? Are you still upset about earlier?"

"Did you want to do something or not-"

The line went dead. She looked at her phone and saw "signal lost".

"Great now he's going to think I hung up on him." She mumbled out loud forgetting she wasn't alone in the elevator.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Jake said so quietly that she didn't hear him.

"What did you say?" She turned to look at him.

"I said I'm sure he will understand."

"Oh. Yea I guess." She turned and looked back at the numbers on the elevator wondering why it was taking so long.

Finally it was at the parking garage and she immediately called him back.

"Have a good weekend." Jake said as he veered right and she went left.

"You too." She said waiting for Fitz to answer the phone as she walked to her car.

"Hello."

"The elevator lost signal and dropped the call. I didn't hang up on you." She said quickly trying to explain before he went off.

"Livvie, please relax I figured that much." He leans back on the couch and pinches the bridge of his nose.

He hated hearing her so worked up and worried that he might jump down her throat. It made him feel awful and like the worst person and husband.

"I just didn't want you to think-"

"Livvie it's fine. I told Stephen no and that we could do something next week. Tonight I'm all yours."

"Okay. You want me to stop and grab some food?" She says with a smile glad that he wasn't upset.

"Don't worry about it I'll grab something. See you soon."

* * *

Olivia was exhausted by the time she made it home through traffic. She unlocked the door and it was completely dark with the exception of a flickering light coming from the dining room.

"Fitz." She called out setting her purse and keys down.

"In here." he called from the kitchen.

"Hey what's going on in here?" she said slipping off of her heels.

"I'm making you dinner." He walks over and gives her a kiss. "Go get changed and get comfortable."

"Ok. Are you keeping these on?" She says tugging at the waist of his sweats.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm just making sure my sweats won't be too under dressed."

"Nope. Now go."

"OMG this is soo good!" Olivia said taking a bite of the fish tacos he made.

"I know it's not as fancy as the candles made it seem but I figured they were still a good gesture." He smiled brightly at her.

"You're so silly. I love this and I love the candles."

"Thanks but I did want to talk to you about something." He said seriously.

"Shoot."

"I don't want to cause an argument with you but it made uncomfortable earlier the way you were talking to that guy at your office." He said taking a drink of his beer.

"Didn't we already talk about this." She said confused.

"No you made a statement about it and I let it go at the time but I'm bringing it up now."

"There's nothing to discuss so I'll say it again. Let it go."

"Do you always have to act like your work is off limits? I worked with my dad for years and I watched the way he ran his company effectively."

"And your point is?" She replied.

"You don't have to be a tyrant to have your people fall in line." He said sighing.

"Oh really? So you're telling me your father talked to his employees better than I talked to one today? Don't be selective Fitz. And we both know if I were a man there would be no discussion about the effectiveness of the way I run that firm."

"What, no. That's not what I'm saying at all. I-"

"Just stop, it's ok. Don't try to bullshit me though." She says trying not to take what he was saying personally.

"You know what I think I'm done." She stands and leaves to the table heading to the room.

"Liv finish your food." He says before she gets completely out of the dining area.

"I'm not hungry anymore." she says.

"Please, for the baby." He pleads

"I'll eat a little more." She wipes her eyes before turning and heading back to the table. She doesn't want him to see her cry because he will say she's being dramatic.

"Are you crying?" He asks as she sits back down.

"No." She lied.

"Livvie, you're right and I was being a complete idiot. If you ran that place any other way people would try to take advantage of you. I shouldn't have come down on you. I apologize, I was wrong." He says kneeling in front of her chair.

"I'm sorry for crying it's just that you and Abby are the only people I can be myself with and I can't handle you looking at me different because of "work" me. You know that's not who I am that's just the front I put up. That I have to put up to get respect." She says quietly.

"Hey I know who you are. You know that. I just didn't separate you and your work today. It's my bad not yours. Ok?" He says looking her in her eyes.

"Ok." she nods.

"Seal it with some sugar?" he puckers his lips.

"Sure." She laughs kissing his lips.

"Can I get a massage after this?" She asks running her fingers through his hair.

"Of course Livvie. Where ever your need." He says running his hands up and down her thighs.

They finish dinner and head into the room.

"Where do need a massage?" He asks grabbing the oil out of the bathroom.

"My feet are killing me."

"Ok, give them here."

He goes to work on her feet and slowing starts moving further and further up her leg until her sweats start getting in the way. "Lift up and let me take these off of you." He told her.

"Fitz.." she warns.

"Liv..I'm just being thorough." He flashes his famous Grant smile.

She feels her body flush and she is instantly wet. Knowing she shouldn't she lifts up and he pulls them of excruciatingly slow.

He was growing harder and harder the more he massaged her legs up to her inner thighs. He could feel the heat radiating of her core and wanted to slip a finger inside of her. He glanced up to see if he could tell whether she was thinking the same thing but her eyes were closed.

This is my chance he thought. He massaged closer up her leg literally inches away from her pulsing core and he saw her breathe deeply and arch her back a little bit and he knew she was ready. He places his thumb on her warm core and massages it in a circular motion.

"Mmmm Fitz.." she moans.

He slips his thumb under her panties and softly rubs up and down.

"God..Fitz don't start this if you don't plan on finishing this." She barely gets out ready to explode at the contact. It had been two days too long.

He crawls up her body pulling her shirt off at the same time and sucks his way from her breast to her neck.

"I want you so bad." He says sucking the spot right below her ear as he spreads her legs with his.

"But...if you want me to stop.." he sucks harder not caring about making a mark he couldn't get enough of her. "..I'll stop."

"Don't stop." She says out of breath. She was so ready.

She pulls the bottom of his shirt up and he groans at the fact that he has to let go of the spot he is sucking on her neck.

"Fitz. If you keep doing that you're going to leave a mark." She says pushing his sweats and boxers down as far as she can reach grabbing him in her hand and stroking it.

"Shit. That feels so good but I need to be inside you." He says kicking his pants the rest of the way to the floor and pulling her panties off.

He moves back between her legs and gives a kiss to each breast and flicks the nipple with his tongue. He moved one of his hands to the back of her neck and his mouth to a lower part of the front of her neck and sucked it deeply while his other hand lined him up with her entrance. He loved her breasts but he wanted to taste her neck tonight.

"Babe..you are going to leave a mark.." she trailed off when she felt him slip the tip in.

"I don't care." He said entering her fully.

Olivia felt like she could feel in every inch of him all over her body. Just as she caught her breath he pulled all the way out and filled her all the way back up. She screamed out not able to control her reaction.

"You feel me Livvie?" He says with his mouth still attached to her neck.

He pulls out slowly and enters her all the way again this time spreading her left leg open wider getting even deeper.

"Is that deep enough for you?" He asks.

"Mmmm.." she moans out.

He pulls out again and slams back into her.

"I didn't hear you?" He bites down on her neck and then sucks the spot he just bit.

"God, yes..I-I need you to go faster..this...is killing me.." she struggles out so filled with ecstacy that she can barely think.

"No. I want to feel every inch of you, slowly..so slowly..and I want to taste every inch.." he squeezes her neck and sucks. "Every inch of this beautiful neck."

She lifts her hips and tries to get him to go fast anyway.

"Stop. I said slow." He says grabbing her waist and holding it in place as he deep strokes her. She gives in and pulls his mouth to hers.

After a while he can feel her getting ready to come and he speeds up his movements so that he can go over the edge with her.

"Faster. I'm so close." She says as he hits her spot over and over again.

"Rub your clit baby, I want to see you rub yourself as we go over the edge." She does and the feeling pushes her over the edge.

"Yes, Ahhhh..Liv!" He grunts out coming hard.

They try to catch their breath and he pulls out and rolls off of her.

"Babe you kill me when you go that slow." She finally gets out.

"Shut up you love it." He says going into the bathroom and starting the shower then comes back and pulls her up off the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asks not really ready to get up.

"We are taking a shower. Let's go." He says pulling her in his arms and kissing her neck.

"Stop, I'm sure you've made enough marks for tonight. " she says pushing his head up.

"I don't think I have." He smirks going back to what he was doing.

"I'm serious."

He pulls his head back and looks at her as he walks her backwards in to the bathroom.

"Quiet." he says.

He takes her lips and kisses her slowly and bumps them into the bathroom counter. He picks her up and sets her on top of it. He tugs at her lip with his teeth as he grabs her thighs spreads them so he can stand in between them. He places himself at her entrance and rubs his member up and down the front of it.

"I thought we are taking a shower?" She says looking at him with lust filled eyes.

"We are.." he moved into her just a little bit. "But I couldn't wait." He added a little more of himself and they both moan with pleasure.

"The shower is right-" Her words got caught in her throat when he entered he fully.

"I said quiet. Lean back on your elbows." He said against her lips.

He spreads her legs wider by her thighs and the grip he had on she knew she'd have a bruise and would barely be able to walk tomorrow. The amount of pleasure she was feeling definitely outweighed the pain she may feel tomorrow.

Her body startled to tremble and she could feel herself getting close.

"Fuck Fitz..baby...I can't hold on any longer..." she moaned into his ear.

"Let go Livvie.." He says against her neck as he moves faster in and out of her.

As she starts coming he lays her back on the counter, closes her legs at the knees and pushes them toward her chest and enters her again. The new position causes her to immediately come again and him scream out as he comes harder than before.

He pulls her up while he is still inside of her and wraps his arms around her and hugs her to him. He loves being inside her and he wanted to feel her a little bit longer.

"I love you so much Livvie...The way you feel, the way you react to me, really just Everything about you." He says squeezing her.

"My mind is jello right now babe." She still in a daze from their love making.

"It's ok, I know how you feel." He picks them up with him still inside her and moves them into the shower. He kisses her slowly as the water runs down there body and can feel himself growing again. That's all it took and round three commenced and they just couldn't get enough of each other.

They finally bathe and make their way to the bed.

"That was so worth breaking our promise." He whispers in her ear as he lays behind her in the perfect spooning position.

"Yes it was. Although I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow." She says with a laugh.

"Don't worry I'll carry you." He says gently kissing her cheek.

"Gee, thanks babe. Good night I love you." She says giggling.

"Night love you too." He snuggles in even closer to her and goes to sleep.

* * *

She wakes up before him and he still had a tight grip on her waist. She moves a little bit and feels his morning hardness on her bottom. Even though she is sore her body continued to ache for him. Ignoring her mind telling her she needs rest her lady parts she presses her butt up against him trying to get him to wake up.

"What are you doing?" Fitz asks groggily.

"Mmmm..nothing." she replies still moving her hips.

"It's too early."

"It's never too early plus I need you." She says firmly as she reaches behind her and grabs him. She was thankful that neither decided to wear their usual pajamas to bed but instead slept nude.

"Shit.." he moans at her touch.

He grabs her leg and lifts it up and hooks it over his so he can enter her from behind. He slides in slowly and pauses.

"I need you to move." She says rotating her hips.

"You know I'm sensitive I'm the morning. Give me a minute."

She does and he calms down then starts moving inside her hitting her spot. He can feel himself getting close and starts applying pressure to the top of her clothes not wanting to finish before her.

"Yes, just like that. Don't stop." She says adding her hand on top of his giving her even more pleasure.

He gives her three more hard stokes and they both finish breathing heavily.

"Damn woman you're insatiable." He pulls out and rolls over onto his back pulling her to lay on his chest.

"You love it." She said kissing his chest, straddling him placing kisses up to his neck and jawline starting round two.

That was the theme for the weekend and before they knew it they were in the waiting room for their next appointment with Dr. Adams.

"Babe should we tell him we broke the promise?" Liv asked as she flipped through the latest "O" magazine.

"Absolutely not." Fitz replied with a laugh.

"What, why not?"

"Because Liv. We will seem like teenagers who can't control themselves for a week."

"No we won't. We will seem like we are very much in love with a healthy appetite for sex." She said rubbing his back.

"I still vote no." He laughs.

"It will be dumb for me to tell the truth after you lie."

"I'm glad you agree." He leans over and gives her a kiss.

Before she can respond they call out for them to come back into the office.

"Mr. Grant, Mrs. Pope, nice to see you all again." He says as he shakes their hands and gestures towards the couch. "Have a seat."

They have a seat and Liv isn't sure what they agreed on so she was praying he didn't ask her directly.

"So," he looks between the both of them. "How did you two manage a week without sex?"

There's silence and they both start to speak at the same time.

"Well..."

* * *

Author's Note: So they made it to night three. Good for them LOL. Should Fitz care about Stephen wanting to get to know Mellie? So was Liv wrong for the way she treated Jake? Could she have misinterpreted the morning after between her and Jake? Everyone seems to think so. Do you think Fitz had a right to say what he did about Liv handling her people? Let me know. Thanks for reading! Until next time...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

* * *

"So," he looks between the both of them. "How did you two manage a week without sex?"

There's silence and they both start to speak at the same time.

"Well..."

"Well we actually didn't make the whole week but we tried." She says before Fitz can say anything.

Fitz turns his head and just looks at her. She looks at him and shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

"Congratulations, you passed my first test."

"Your what?" They ask in unison.

"I do this with all my couples and it's not to actually stop you from being intimate it's about seeing if 'it's' still there. The want, the need, even when some pretty heart breaking things are shared in that first session." He pauses taking a drink from his water.

"If you can make it through the next week talking let alone having sex then I know that you will come out on the better half of this. Some people don't make it but they also don't talk during the week. Or you will have those couples who don't talk or have sex. Then of course the over achievers that will do both making strides in the right direction. Neither couple is right or wrong but each example tells me something different about the relationship."

They nod and just stare at him.

"Ok, so let's go over your week after the first session. Did you have any arguments? Let's start with Fitz."

"We had a couple. I think the biggest may have been over Liv and her job."

Olivia sighed. She did not want to discuss this.

"What about her job?"

"Um. I felt that she was disrespectful in the way she spoke to one of her employees and she didn't think she was."

"How did you handle that conflict?"

"We talked about it and I realized that I was wrong and I also realized that some things aren't for me to handle."

"For you to handle?" Dr. Adams questions.

"Yes, like I can't control everything. That's one of the hardest things I've had to learn. Actually, that I am still learning. Olivia was right last session when she said that I have a very dominant personality. That was the way I was raised, to handle everything and carry the world on my shoulders without asking for help or accepting something that wasn't my own opinion. So it took me a while to accept that she doesn't need me in that way. She needs me as an equal."

"Wow. That's great Fitz. It's hard to untrain ourselves from our upbringing but it's not impossible." He turned to Olivia.

"So Olivia how do you think you and Fitz faired throughout the week?"

"I think we did well. We are still working on communication but we have made progress."

"Ok. Now that we've gone over last week. I wanted to touch the mini separation you went through about a month ago."

Olivia and Fitz shift uncomfortably.

"Fitz Do you think you would ever get to that point with Olivia again where you would think about leaving?"

"Absolutely not." Fitz answers immediately.

"You sound pretty sure." Dr. Adams says raising a eyebrow.

"I am sure. I can't be without her I've learned that."

"Ok but let's be realistic Fitz. Olivia is still the head of her own company and that will always be very demanding and you may be at the same point that you were at again. How will you handle it differently?"

Fitz swallowed and tried to put something together in his brain.

"Take that question with you and I want you to work on that alone during the next week. Then we will discuss it here."

"Ok I can do that."

"Olivia how did it make you feel when Fitz left?"

She sat there for a minute thinking. She and Fitz hadn't directly discussed this yet but was right now the time for that she thought to herself.

"Don't over think it. Just answer honestly." Dr. Adams encouraged her.

"Honestly I felt defective."

"Defective. That's a interesting word choice. Please explain why."

"We said through good and bad but as soon as we got to the bad he left me, all alone. Never in a million years did I think that he would do that. I always thought that our love would be enough but it wasn't. That there was..is something wrong with me that I could make the person I love more than anything in this world actually want to not be physically around me. And when he was around me he was angry and going off about every little thing. It's a hard pill to swallow." She says quietly.

"Do you feel like that has affected how you interact with him?"

"I do. I never know what might set him off. A prime example was last week he was upset with me about something and we were on the phone and I lost signal. I was so worried that he was going to go off thinking I hung up on him."

"Did he?"

"No he was actually really sweet but that is pretty much how I feel through out the day."

"Fitz have you noticed this?"

"I have and it drives me insane. I hate it and I hate that I made her feel like there was something wrong with her because I was too weak to fight for us. I don't know how to fix it."

"It's not a easy fix. It takes work and trust. You need to build that trust up between you. Speaking of trust. I wanted to touch on one last thing before we wrap up." He said looking at his watch.

"Fitz I saw that in your write up you mentioned Olivia kissing another man. I'm sure that couldn't have been easy for you. How has that affected you."

"It hurt me a lot. I know that I left her and asked for the break but I never thought she would do that. I think it would've been easier if it was a stranger but it was someone that knows her better than me in some ways. Which made it feel more like betrayal than anything."

"Do you think that she would leave you for him?"

"No never. I know that Olivia isn't going anywhere let alone somewhere with another man but I do feel I almost lost her emotionally with how I handled things."

"So the kiss hurt but it didn't have any effect on the love you have for her. You also feel that that if you hadn't left it wouldn't have happened but that your leaving could have caused her to leave emotionally which is worse than losing her physically, correct?"

"Yes that's exactly how I feel."

"Ok then that is all for today. I want you to continue your communication and be patient with each other when you make mistakes or slip up. Trust in each other and accept that no one is perfect. I want to challenge you to something different this week." He turns and grabs his notebook off of his desk.

"I want you to try to do something new with or for each other every day starting with today. Can you handle that?"

"Yes." The say together.

"Great. Another good session today. Remember don't dwell on what we have learned here but use it to build forward."

They stand shake his hand and leave.

"Liv it's only 11 and we both took the day off. Do you want to grab some ice cream and lunch then snuggle on the couch and watch a movie?"

"Mmmmm yes, I want all of that." She says giving him a kiss.

* * *

They make it back to the house by noon and Fitz grabbed The Notebook for them to watch knowing it was her favorite movie.

He quickly realized she wasn't watching the movie as much as she was massaging his abs under his shirt and kissing his neck.

"Liv..what are you doing?" He says looking at her move further and further down his body.

"I want to taste you." She unbuckled his belt and pulled his khaki pants and boxers off.

"No..stop.." he trails off once her tongue makes contact with his shaft.

"Did you have something to say?" She said flicking his tip with her tongue.

He shakes his head no.

She puts half of him in her mouth and sucks hard then the lightly grazes him with her teeth as she pulls her head up off him.

"I said did you say something?" she says while swirling her tongue around him.

"No..I..Fuck..Just stop teasing me.." he struggles out.

"Yea, I thought so." She smirks and continues what she was doing.

Every part of his body feels weak and he can barely stand it. He grips the couch when she puts him back in her mouth.

Before Olivia, he was always in control during sex. Rarely letting a woman go down on him because they always did it wrong and it turned him off. The things his Livvie did with her tongue changed all of that very quickly.

She took him deep into her throat and hummed causing vibration over his whole member. She smirked when his hips bucked involuntarily. She sucked him hard and deep and at a nice even pace.

He puts one of his hands in the back of her hair and grips it. He feels himself getting close.

She can tell from his body language that he is close so she speeds up her movement and starts massaging his balls.

"Fuck..Liv..don't stop..I'm right there baby.."

She goes faster, sucking harder and focusing mainly on the top of his shaft while using her hand to squeeze the lower half of his member stroking him hard.

His grip on her tightens as he sits up to finish. His whole body shakes and he let's go in her mouth but she doesn't stop, she keeps sucking til the last drop is swallowed.

She looks up at him and licks her lips and he almost comes again.

"Damn you are so fucking sexy." She leans down and gives his tip a soft bite grazing it softly with her teeth not breaking eye contact with him.

"You better stop.." He feels himself growing again.

"Or what.." she replies seductively.

He reaches down and pulls her up to him.

"Or I'm going to take you right here in this living room." He whispers in her ear.

She leans back and gives him a daring look.

"Mmmmm...do you promise?" She said pulling his hair tightly and when his head fell backwards she bit his neck then sucked it softly.

"You're being a little rough today Liv...Shit..you know that drives me crazy.."

"Babe you know I like it rough...can you give it to me rough? Take control the way I like?" She asks in a low sultry voice biting his lip looking deep in his eyes.

He was the luckiest man in the world, the woman in front of him was his everything and more, on a regular day, but when she was like this there were no words to describe her. And it turned him into someone else and there was no turning back.

He wanted to show her his 'super powers' but after feeling every inch of her mouth he wanted to feel every part of her walls close around him. He wanted to have her screaming his name while he was in control. She wanted it rough and he loved it rough. He was always aggressive in bed but when she mentioned the word rough and control his whole demeanor changed.

"Don't say what you don't mean Liv. Can you handle it?" He said in a warning tone just to piss her off. He knew she could more than handle his roughness but he enjoyed getting her riled up.

"Shut up and give it to me Fitz." She said angrily biting down on his bottom lip so hard he swore he tasted blood.

"Get up." He demanded as he threw his polo shirt on the floor and was completely naked in front of her.

She gets up and stands in front of him.

"Put those heels on and Take off your clothes."

After she grabs her red pumps she takes her time. Slowly removing her off the shoulder sweater and throwing it on the floor beside her.

The sight of the half tank top that she was wearing underneath made him grow harder and he began to stroke himself while watching her.

She licked her lips biting on her bottom one watching him stroke himself had her panties drenched.

She lifted her tank off next, freeing each breast one by one making sure to rub her hands over them and squeeze unnecessarily to add to his torture.

"Fuck Liv.." he said as he stood unable to wait for her to take off her pants.

He crashed his mouth on hers and his hands went to work torturing her breasts.

"God.." she breathes out when he moves his mouth to her breasts. They had been extra sensitive with the pregnancy.

He bites down causing her to scream and grab his hair to pull his head back so that he was looking up at her.

He smirks and shrugs his shoulders. Kissing his way back up to her mouth he reaches to her waist and turns her around in his arms.

He holds the front of her neck moving her hair off her shoulder with his chin and sucks hard at it. Inching his other hand between her breast, down her flat stomach and into her pants.

"Spread your legs." He says in her ear.

Before she can react he puts his leg in between hers and kicks them apart. If it wasn't for his grip on her she would have done a split. She tries to adjust her footing.

"Did I say move?" He hisses in her ear.

"Fi-"

He moves a finger, then two inside her and she arches into him. He strokes her hard and deep until he has a good coat of her on his fingers. He pulls them out and puts them in his mouth.

"Mmmmm...so good." He moans in her ear.

Standing her back straight he walks them to the dining room table. He stops right in front of it.

"Put your hair up." He says unwrapping his arms from around her shoulders.

She tries to turn and look at him.

"Don't move except to put your hair up." He says and she stops her movement.

She slowly grabs her hair and begins to put it up in a high ponytail.

He puts his hand on the back of her neck and pushes her forward until she is bent over the table. He runs his hands up and down her back.

"You ready baby?"

The sound of his baritone voice was the equivalent of him being inside of her and she felt her whole body shudder at the thought of him inside her. He slapped her ass hard bringing her out of her trance.

"I said are you ready..hmm..say it..say you are ready for me.." He says with his hands on her waist leaning over sloppily kissing the back of her neck.

"I'm ready. So ready.." she barely gets out.

He pulls her pants down kissing every piece of skin that was underneath them. When he got to her core he stuck his tongue deep inside and sucked it hard.

"Stop teasing me.." she said trying to lift up when he pressed her back down on the table.

"Oh look who doesn't like to be teased now." He says with a smile.

He slowly removes her heel and takes the pants all the way off and throws them somewhere in the room then puts her heels back on. Standing back up he moves between her legs and presses his tip to her core.

"Mmmm.." They moan together.

He kicks her legs apart and plunges deep inside of her all at once.

"Fuck!" She screams out gripping the end of the table trying to remember to breath.

He pulls out and moves back in just as quickly gripping her waist tightly.

He was so deep she felt like she could feel him in her throat. She reached back trying to get him to not go as deep just for a second, just so she can catch her breath.

"Move your hand." He says as he slaps her hand away still moving steadily in and out of her.

She places her hand back again and he grabs it placing it above her head onto the edge of the table in front of her. He places his hand on top of hers and leans his body over hers causing him to hit a different angle and her to scream out louder.

"Shhh. Not too loud we are in the living room." He says stroking her deeper and deeper.

"Fuck..I don't care..I can't.." she cried out.

He knew she was too far gone for him to try and reel in now. He lifted up off her and started go fast so fast he could hear the smacking of her breasts. She was like a waterfall she was so wet. She was leaking like crazy and he loved it.

"That's right drip for me baby."

He said grabbing her ass cheeks and squeezing them.

"Come here." He reaches down and pulls her off the table and wraps a arm around her shoulder still moving inside of her.

"Put your knee on the table." She does and he grabs her thigh and opens her legs wider.

The feeling is too good and he can't hold on any longer.

"I'm close..Come with me..come for me Livvie.."

That's all it took, the way he says her name with the massaging grip he had on her thigh took her right over the edge. She could feel him filling her up as he came with her.

She finished so hard that the one leg she was standing on gave out and she almost falls to the ground.

"Whoa, Livvie are you ok?" He says pulling out, turning her around and sitting her on the table.

"Dammit Fitz." She says looking at him tiredly

"What? Tell me what's wrong."

He says looking in her eyes.

"You fucked the shit out of me." She said with a smirk.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Livvie that was so not funny. I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry but you did. I think you taking me on the dinning room table qualifies as our something new today." She said looking up at him running her fingers through his hair.

"Have I ever told you that I love your hair? Especially this curl in the front. It's so sexy."

"I think maybe once or twice Livvie." He said smiling. "Come on let's go get cleaned up." He stands and holds his hand out to her.

"I literally cannot walk babe. Please carry me."

"Right, I got you." He picks her up and carries her to the bathroom and sets her on the toilet.

"How about I run you bath water and I take a shower?"

"You don't want to bathe with me?" She pouts.

"Of course, if you want me too. I always want to be where ever you are." He grabs her into a hug.

"Ok...then take a shower and nap with me?" She yawned out.

"Big daddy put you to sleep huh?" He said with a cocky smile.

"Ugh shut up. You are so full of yourself!" She slaps his arm.

"Ouch, I'm just saying." He laughs. "Come on let's get fresh."

They shower and get in the bed for a nap. Fitz snuggles her tightly and waits for her to get into a deep sleep. When he was sure that she wouldn't wake up he rolled her over and went to his office to catch up on some work.

* * *

Olivia had been a sleep for about five hours and he wanted to wake her since it was going on 6 at night. He heard movement in their room and figured she had gotten up.

"Hey Liv can you come here for a minute." Fitz calls from his office.

"Wassup?" She says from the door.

"Come here." He holds his hands out for her to grab.

She walks over to him and he pulls her into his lap and gives her a kiss.

"Don't you think it's time to tell my dad and your mom about the baby?" He says softly as he lays his head on her chest wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You don't think it's too early?" She runs her fingers through his hair.

"No I don't think so but if you want to wait I'll understand." He looks up at her with a sad smile.

"We can tell them babe. Do you want to call them now?" She kisses his forehead and his eyes slip close.

"Actually I would. Start with my dad?"

"Sure." She says leaning down giving him a quick kiss. She couldn't help it with the way he was looking at her. Even when he wasn't trying he made her knees weak.

Fitz dialed his father's number on his desk phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Big Gerry said when he answered.

"Hey dad. How is it going? Me and Olivia have some news we wanted to share with you." Fitz said smiling.

"Hey son, and how's my favorite daughter in law?"

Big Gerry always loved Olivia and how happy she made Fitz. He knew that his son wanted to move to the east coast and there was nothing he could do to stop him but when he met Olivia he was less worried about his son making that move. He knew he would be in great hands with her.

"I'm good and how about you?" Olivia said sill smiling about his comment.

"I'm good darling. So what's the big news?"

"Well let's just say in about eight months there will be another Grant in the world." Fitz says.

"What? A baby! You aren't playing a joke on your old dad are you Fitz?" Big Gerry said excitedly.

"No dad we are pregnant!" Fitz says happily.

"That's great Son! I'm shocked it didn't happen sooner. When are you two making a trip out here? It's been too long."

"Soon dad, soon. We will let you get back to what ever you were doing now though."

"Ok, Congratulations to you both again and I know you will be great parents. Love y'all and see you soon."

"Love you too!" They say in unison and hang up.

Fitz hugs her tight and his demeanor changes and she knows something is wrong.

"What is it babe?" She asks as she lifts his head up to look at her.

"It's nothing." He says clearing his throat.

"Fitz. You forget that I know you. Talk to me please."

"I..I just really miss my dad." He says quietly. Looking back down at the ground.

"Hey. Look at me." He looks up. "You don't have to be afraid or feel guilty for missing your father. Ok?"

"I know but-"

"No buts. My father is gone and I miss him everyday and I wish I could see him just one more time but I can't. You still have time with your father who you are really close to. Why would I ever make you feel bad about that?"

"I don't know. I didn't know what or how I could bring it up-"

She gives him a kiss to shut him up.

"It's settled. We will go to California to see Big Gerry the next time we have available. Got it?" She gives him another kiss.

"Got it. Now let's call mama Pope."

Olivia takes a deep breath and all of a sudden she felt sick. She wanted to stop him and say they could call her later but she had already picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey mom it's Liv."

"Hey mama's baby how have you been?"

"I've been good. It's me and Fitz here we actually have some good news to tell you." She says nervously.

"Hey Fitz how are you and how have you been treating my baby?" Her mother said dryly.

Olivia rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Fitz squeezed her.

"Dont." He whispered.

"I'm doing well Maya and I'm taking care of your baby don't worry."

"Mmmhmmm ok. So you have some news?"

"Yes we do. We are having a baby!" Olivia says happily.

"Liv take me off speaker phone." Her mom says curtly.

"Mom aren't you going to say congrats?" She says annoyed.

"Pick up the phone Olivia." Her mother repeated.

Olivia sighed and grabbed the phone off the base.

"Yes, mother?"

"Are you out of your mind having a baby right now?" Her mother yelled into the phone.

"What? You act like I'm sixteen!" she replied as she got up and left Fitz' office.

"Do you realize what a huge mistake you are making! You are barely in your second year running that firm and you want to have a kid? This is not you Liv I know this is Fitz' doing. He has been trying to tie you down since you've met him. This is the same man that tried to talk you out of taking your rightful place as CEO over the company your father built!"

"You want to watch the way speak to me about my husband." Olivia said in a warning tone.

"Your husband. Sure I'll respect that but don't be blind here. Now is not the time for this, you think you're going to get the same respect walking around big as a house at seven months pregnant? Then when the baby comes what are you just going to let the company fall to wayside to take care of your child?"

"I don't know, we will figure something out-" Olivia said before Maya cut her off.

"Oh you and Fitz will figure something out huh the same man who can't handle you working late and it's just him! You think a baby will make that any better?" She paused waiting for Olivia to respond.

"We are working on that and I can adjust-"

"Adjust? Adjust what? Those hours aren't getting any easier. You know how needy that man of yours is. How soon before he leaves, before he finds someone else to take care of him and that child?"

"He would never-" she yelled.

"He would never. You know what, you'll end up just like your father!" Her mother spat.

"Don't you ever mention my father negatively to me ever again! You know, I thought you would be happy for me but of course you continue to be the bitter lady that you have always been. Don't worry you won't hear from me again. Good bye." She hung up and threw the phone across the room.

She slid down the wall in her office and tried her hardest not to cry but she failed miserably.

Nothing she did ever made her mother happy. When Olivia became the number one freshman at the school she forced her to switch with a 3.9 gpa her mother said she could do better. When she was valedictorian at graduation and got in to Harvard her mother said she should be gone to Yale.

Even when she brought Fitz home the first time her mother barely acknowledged him and said he was some spoiled rich kid going through his "ethnic" phase by being with her. Even leading up to their wedding she hadn't been supportive saying getting married was going to hold her back from being successful.

It was like she blamed Olivia personally for her father leaving her. Olivia knew better than to call her she knew she would never change and knowing that fact made her cry even harder.

"Livvie.." Fitz said as he came in the room.

"Livvie please don't cry." He grabs her into his lap.

"Whatever she said it's not worth your tears." He squeezes her tighter.

"I-I..hate her.." she sobs into his chest.

"You don't mean that Livvie you are just upset." He says rocking her.

"No Fitz I don't want to ever talk to her again. I am done with her attitude, I'm fucking 31 years old and she still breaks me down and makes me feel like the biggest disappointment." She chokes out.

Fitz wanted to tear Maya to shreds. He hated the way she treated her daughter and her only child. He really thought she would have changed by now but no. Now he has to pick up the pieces of her heart and put them back together. No matter how much he hated her he would respect her as Olivia's mom and never bad mouth her.

"What do you need me to do? What can I do?" He squeezes her tighter in his arms wanting her to feel the love he felt for her.

She couldn't speak she was too distraught that the last person in her immediate family, the person that she was supposed to be able to count on, was cold to her. All she had left was Fitz and she couldn't even express to him what he could do to help. So just held him tight and cried.

"Come on let me take you into the room." He says trying to get her up off the floor.

"Babe.." She says quietly.

"Yea?" He leans down to look at her.

"I love you so much." She gets out between sobs. "Promise me that you won't leave me. I-I..can't live without you. You are all I have."

His heart breaks and now he's fighting back tears.

"Livvie, I promise you that I am not going anywhere. I made that mistake once and I almost lost you. Never again." He lifts her chin so that she is looking at him.

"Never again. You are me and without you I cannot exist. So no matter what I am here and I'll spend the rest of my life proving that to you if I have to." He says as silent tears run down his face.

She leans up and gives him a kiss.

"Come on. You want to snuggle with me?" He says getting up and extends his hand to her.

"I'd love to." She says wiping her eyes and standing up walking into his embrace and they make their way to bed and lay together until the drift off.

* * *

Author's Note: So I toyed with this chapter so much. I have so many things I want to touch on but I'm realizing it's a marathon not a sprint. Anyway let me know what you think. Was Olivia's mom right in some of what she said? I love reading your reviews! A lot of you said Olivia was wrong about the way she talked to Jake but I have had male bosses that act the exact same way and no one gave it second thought. For that being his second day though she could have been been a little more receptive. Thanks for reading! Until next time...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

* * *

"Liv do you want to..you know..maybe talk about what your mom said to upset you the other day?" Fitz asked asked as they got ready for work.

It had been a day since she broke down after her mother's phone call and she acted as if nothing happened. He didn't want to push but he felt like he should at least ask.

"No I'm fine. Don't worry about me ok?" She said helping him with his tie.

"We both know that's impossible and are you sure? You know I'm here for you if you want to talk or just need to vent."

"Yes I know and thank you." She gives him a kiss and heads towards the door. "Love you see you later."

"Love you too."

* * *

He finished his Friday class early and decided to give her a class make sure she didn't need anything before he went out. The conversation went south quickly though.

"Fitz you said you would come with me to this dinner."

"No I didn't. You mentioned it and not seriously and that was it. I already told Stephen I would be there tonight. I can stop by towards the end of it."

He said trying to compromise.

She stays quiet on the phone.

"Don't start.." He says warningly.

"Don't start what?" She says back with a attitude.

"With that. That little tantrum you are about to have."

"Why does everything have to be a tantrum to you? That shit really pisses me off. Look, I have to go, talk to you later." She says hanging up not waiting for his response.

Fitz sits back on the couch and he is about to throw his phone but he takes a deep breath instead. He wants to call Stephen and cancel but he actually wanted to hang with him tonight. It had been a while since they had a guys night.

He gets up and goes to get ready instead.

* * *

"Liv we are cutting out early to get ready for tonight. Did you need anything else for today? "

Abby asked from the door.

"No I'm good and save me a seat when you get there tonight."

"A what?"

"A seat Abby, a chair, you know one of those things you sit on." She said laughing.

"No, I know what you are saying but Liv you never come to these. Well, not since you've been the HBIC."

"HBIC? What the hell is that?"

"Head Bitch in Charge, come Liv you can't be that out of touch." Abby said laughing.

"Did you make that up yourself?" She said laughing.

"No and that's exactly my point you are so out of touch. Maybe tonight will be good for you."

"It will be so save me a seat please."

"Just you or you and Fitz?"

"Just me he already had plans." She says sighing.

"Don't worry about it Liv we will have fun I promise. But stop whatever you're doing and go get dressed."

"Alright, I'm leaving in fifteen. See you later."

"Ok see you there." Abby says leaving.

Olivia actually left within fifteen minutes and was home in thirty. She was hoping Fitz had already left to meet up with Stephen but when she pulled into her spot his car was still there. She wasn't in the mood to argue so she decided to just ignore the whole situation.

When she gets into the house it's completely quiet. Maybe he did leave she thinks to herself. Walking into the bedroom she hears the shower running and sees his clothes laying on the bed. Of course he's still here.

She heads to her closet looking for something to wear.

"Hey you're home." He says when he opens the bathroom door with his towel around his waist.

"Hey." She says not turning around.

He knows she is still upset he can tell it in her voice. He walks over and stands across from her.

"Are you still upset? You know if was very rude to hang up in my face earlier." He said in a calm voice.

"Whatever Fitz, just get dressed and leave. Don't you have somewhere to be." She says with a attitude.

Her insistent need to keep that attitude made his own flare up.

"You know what I do have somewhere to be. Let me be clear about something first though. Don't you ever fucking hang up in my face again!" He said moving into her space and glaring at her.

"Get out of my face Fitz." She said rolling her eyes and trying to move around him.

He takes a deep breath and a step back trying to remember what they talked about in counseling about not letting the little things turn into something bigger. The fact of the matter was that just because she had a attitude didn't mean he should respond in the same way.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper for a second I shouldn't have yelled or cussed at you." He walks back over to her and grabs her hand then pulls her into a soft hug. "Do you accept my apology?"

She couldn't help but melt in his arms. She felt horrible for still being mad about earlier. Not to mention how sexy he looked in the towel he was wearing and how good he smelled.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I was still giving you a attitude. I shouldn't have hung up like that earlier either." She said looking up at him.

"I know you didn't mean it. We are working on it just try not to shut me out after the fact. I need my loving Livvie when you are around not mean Olivia." He says teasingly.

"Hey I'm not mean!" She says slapping his arm and trying to move out of his hold.

"I was just kidding." He says tightening his grip on her. "Gimme kisses so I can get dressed."

She closes her mouth and shakes her head no.

"Alright don't say I didn't give you a chance." He says with a goofy smile then starts tickling her.

She runs on the bed and he catches her.

"Stop..stop.." she says between laughs. "I'll give them to you, just stop."

"You give in?" He says laying on top of her.

"Yes babe, I'm done don't tickle me anymore please."

He leans down and gives her a kiss that he meant to be just a peck but when put her hands in his hair his whole body started get burn with need. He deepened the kiss and started to grind himself between her legs.

"Mmm.." she moaned out moving her hand to his bottom sliding it underneath his towel.

He starts untucking her shirt and running his hands up and down her sides. He moves his hand to unzip her pants and before he can slide his hand any further his phone goes off on the dresser. He looks up at it

"Leave it babe.." She says pulling his face back down to her mouth.

As soon as it stops ringing it starts up again.

"Liv I gotta get that." He says breaking their kiss and leaning to grab it.

She sighs and tries to push him off of her but he holds her in place.

"Just...wait. One minute...Please.." He says trying to keep her there.

"Hello?"

"Fitz where the hell are you?" Stephen says into the phone.

Fitz looks at his watch and sees that he was supposed to be out of the apartment 15 minutes ago.

"Shit." He says pushing off the bed. "I'm finishing now be there in 10."

Olivia sighs and sits up slowly.

He stops getting dressed and looks at her.

"Liv. I'm sorry. Where is your thing tonight I will meet you there."

"It's at some place called Grady's. Have you heard of it?"

"Damn Grady's! And the company pays for everything for the board? That's got to be expensive. It's nice though. We had something there earlier this year."

"Oh ok really quick tell me the setup."

"Tables for 5 or 6 dinner is pretty quick. Nice cash bar not that you need that information but good to know."

"Thanks." She says getting up and finding something to wear.

Fitz finishes getting dressed and gelled his hair down. He sprayed some cologne on himself and grabbed his watch.

"See you later Livvie. I love you." He gives her a quick kiss and heads out the door.

"Love you too!" She yells down the hall.

She finds a simple black dress that hung semi-loose but was still outlined the right places. She wore her leopard Louboutin's and nude lipstick. Her hair was bone straight with her usually pulled to the side bangs hanging right above her eyes. The only jewelry she adds his her black and gold Movado watch.

"Damn I look good." She says to herself as she does a once over in the mirror.

She arrives at the restaurant and immediately looks for Abby. She can't find her so she pulls out her phone to text her really quickly. She was about to press send when she runs into someone or something.

"OMG I am so sorry." She says as she reaches to pick up their phone and hers.

"No. It was my fault." Jake says as he looks up into her eyes.

"We can just agree that it was both of faults. How does that sound?" she said smiling.

"Sounds great. Umm well I better head back to my table." He says turning to leave.

"Hey Jake before you go, have you seen Abby?"

"Yes she's over there by the bar." He says motioning across the room.

"Thanks."

"Abby! Hey where is our table?" She said finally reaching her.

"Liv. Wow you look amazing. You do realize there's no one special here right."

"When have I ever gone have half speed?" She said smiling. "And you look good yourself."

"This is our table." Abby said gesturing to a seat for Olivia to sit down.

"Cool. So who do we have the honor of sharing a table with?"

"Umm Heather and her husband and Charlie and Jake."

"Jake? Really Abby."

"Hey he is a nice guy and he has to tell you something that may bruise your ego a bit." She said laughing.

"Oh really?" Olivia asked with a arched eyebrow.

"Oh look, speak of the devil." Abby said as Jake came to sit down.

"I didn't know you were sitting at this table I can ask to be moved if you want." He said standing behind his chair.

"Sit down Jake relax. We are not at work." She said motioning to the seat next to her. "Plus I heard you have some devastating news For me."

"Huh?"

"Tell her the truth about that morning after you too had." Abby nodded smiling.

"Ohh right. Well, I wasn't completely honest with you that morning." He started.

"What do you mean?"

"You know when I told you I loved you and all that other crap? It was a tactic that me and my roommate used to scare girls off in case that got too attached. I definitely didn't love you or plan out any future with you in it."

"Oh my god are you serious?" She said laughing so hard she could barely contain herself. She reached out and pushed his shoulder still laughing. "Shut up! This is so hilarious. Like really."

"Alright calm down it's not that funny." He says laughing with her.

"Yes it is! I was so creeped out." She says controlling her laughter a little better. "Ok, so what's on the menu tonight."

They all order and the night goes off without a hitch.

* * *

"Look who finally decides to show up." Stephen says.

"Hey my bad, I got tied up with Liv." Fitz said sitting down.

"Yea I bet you did." Stephen replied know what that meant. "So you guys are doing better?"

"Yea we are doing good. We aren't perfect but we are making strides."

"That's good news Fitz. I know you love that woman more than anything you just have a funny way of showing it sometimes." He said laughing.

"Yea real funny. Anyway, enough about be me. How's your girl of the week?"

"Actually I'm glad you asked. I really like this one. I think she may make it past the week mark."

"Wow. Never thought I'd hear that from you. We need to celebrate that. Bartender can we get six shots over here Asap."

"Whoa, slow down." Stephen said. "I can handle it. You just try and keep up."

A hour and 3 more shots later he left and headed to Olivia's dinner.

* * *

"Jake where did you find that?" She says laughing hysterically.

"Olivia you are so silly. This is YouTube duh." He said laughing with her.

"You really need to get out more or you are gonna go crazy just like this dude." He leaned over and whispered laughing.

"You are so ridiculous." She said laughing harder.

"Y'all are silly. I'm going to get a drink. You want anything?"

"No I'm good thanks Abby." They said at the same time. Then start laughing again.

Abby shook her head and just left.

* * *

Fitz wasn't drunk but he had a good buzz going and all he could think about was making love to his beautiful wife. He entered the restaurant where Liv was having their dinner and scanned the room.

He finally spotted her leaning into some guy laughing hysterically and he immediately got angry. "What the hell is she laughing at?" He thought to himself. That smile was supposed to be reserved just for him not some random guy. Jake leans over and whispers something to her and she starts laughing again. He heads to the table determined to wipe that smile off of both of their faces.

"Olivia." He says when he gets to the table.

"Babe! You made it." She says getting up to greet him.

She gives him a hug and a quick kiss. She introduces him to the table and he sits in Abby's seat.

"What was so funny?" He leans over and asks her in her ear.

"What do you mean?" She turns to look at him.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for games right now Liv?"

She stops smiling and swallows hard.

"Seriously, Fitz-"

"You know what go back to hanging with whoever the fuck that guy was and I'll see you later." He whispers harshly in her ear then stands and leaves.

She sits there stunned. She doesn't even know what happened.

"Hey Liv, I just saw Fitz and he looks pissed. What happened?"

"Honestly I don't know. He just flipped on me for no reason."

She sighs. "I should go though see what's wrong with him. Nice seeing you all I had a great time see you all next week."

They all stand with her and she leaves.

"What's that guys problem?" Jake asks Abby after Olivia is gone.

"What do you mean?"

"He comes over here and Liv was having a good time then he says something to her and her whole mood changes. Suddenly she is sad."

"I don't know but it's not our place to discuss her personal life."

"Yea well he seems like an ass." "Oh well, nothing we can do about it."

"I guess you're right. I'm going to head out now. See you next week."

"Alright see you later."

Liv walks into the house and places her clutch and keys on the table by the door. She turns on the light and Fitz is sitting on the couch.

"Shit! What the hell are you doing sitting in the dark!" She says holding her hand over her heart.

"Turn the light back off please."

"What?" She shakes her head. "No you need to tell me what is wrong." She says standing in front of him.

"I said turn off the light."

"And I said no." She moves to sit into lap. "Please tell me what's wrong. Did I do something to make you upset?" She asks wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You mean besides being all cozy with one of your coworkers?" He said moving her off his lap and standing up.

"Wait. What?" She says standing and facing him.

"You heard me. I saw you all leaned into him and laughing like whatever he was showing you was the funniest thing on earth. Why invite me if you wanted some alone time?" He said glaring at her.

"You have got to be kidding me right?" She starts laughing. "This better be a fucking joke Fitz." She says walking past him down the hall.

"Do I look like I'm fucking joking?" He says boxing her in by the wall.

"You are drunk Fitz so I am going to give you a pass tonight." She says pushing away from him.

"I am not drunk and I wasn't finished talking." He says following her down the hall.

"What is it that you want from me? You are out of line and I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight." She says turning and staring at him.

"I'm out of line? It's not like you haven't kissed another guy that wasn't me before!" He said angrily.

She swallows hard and takes a deep breath to try and stop the tears threatening to fall. She knew he didn't mean it or maybe this is what he has really been feeling this whole time she wondered.

"You're right Fitz and I was angry looking for revenge and the circumstances were completely different. But I see what you think of me now, what you think of your pregnant wife. Thanks." She turns and goes into the room and sits on the bed.

"Fuck." He says knowing he took it too far.

He couldn't help it. Seeing her with him was too much and he was jealous. He knows she wouldn't do that to him again but he reacted before he thought it through. He waits a minute and then enters the room and kneels in front of her.

"Liv, look. I'm an ass. I shouldn't have acted like that. You know what though, I was jealous. I said what I said to hurt you because I felt like you were blowing me off. I can admit that my ego is still bruised from what happened with Harrison. I am a man and a very territorial man. You know that Liv."

"I know Fitz but you just said in counseling that you trusted me. Was that a lie?"

"No, I do trust you but that doesn't mean I don't get jealous or that I trust them. Fuck Liv have you seen you? I feel like there's someone always waiting to take my place. I know that's not your fault but..can you cut me some slack..please."

"Fitz.."

"Livvie..I know that I'm a screw up. I've been doing nothing but apologizing lately but I really am trying. It's just.." He trails off as he rubs his hands up and down her thighs. "..just that you make me crazy.." He leans up and kisses her neck slowly moving her to lay on her back.

"..And I can't stand the thought of you with someone else." He kisses her softly on the lips.

"Fitz.." She breathes out.

"Please Livvie.." He says kissing her using his tongue to try and gain access.

She gives it to him.

"Mmmm.." He moans into her mouth.

He runs his up her sides.

"Let me show you how sorry I am.." He says kissing her slow.

She untucks his shirt rubbing her hands up and down his back. She needed to feel him. To feel his love, to know that they were ok.

He pulls his shirt all the way off and throws it on the floor. She pushes down his pants as far as she can reach and he takes them off the rest of the way. He moves back and softly lifts her dress over her head.

"So beautiful Livvie. God you're so beautiful." He says removing her black lace panties.

Moves back on top of her to her lips. Kissing slowly and grabbing her hands moving them around his neck.

"Run your fingers through my hair baby.."

"Mmmm.." He moans when she massages his scalp.

He gently moves her legs apart and lines himself up with her. Tonight everything was going to be gentle. No roughness, no rushing, no sucking to leave a mark just him and her. He wanted to give her the most sensual experience she had ever had.

He slowly enters her and strokes her softly using one of his hands to massage her inner thigh.

"I love you Livvie.." He says kissing her neck softly.

"I'm so sorry.." He moves fills her up slowly and pulls out even slower.

"I want you to feel how sorry I am baby.." He kisses her to the rhythm of his hips.

Her senses are in overload and she can feel herself slipping away. The way this man made her feel was indescribable and she would never get enough of it. She moved her hands to his lower back and pulled him closer. She needed them to become one.

"Do you forgive me baby?" He says breaking their kiss and going deeper.

"Mmmmmm..." She moans out.

"I love you. I love you so much." He said rubbing her sides.

"I'm close..go faster babe.." she breathes out.

"Tell me you forgive me Livvie..tell me we are ok.." He still feels awful and needs to hear her voice.

"We're good Fitz..I'll always forgive you..I'll always love you.." She grabs his face. "I'll always want you..no one compares.." She sucks his lips slowly and uses her tongue to explore his mouth.

He speeds up his movements but it doesn't take long. She comes hard pulling him over the edge with her. He doesn't want to pull out. Not yet. He wants to stay connected with her and feel her around him. Hey wraps his arms around her shoulders pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks you Livvie."

"For what?" She says looking up at him.

"For putting up with me and for loving me even when it's not easy. For carrying apart of me inside of you. For being my everything."

"God Fitz the things you are saying make me feel all giddy babe..and you still give me butterflies." She says leaning and up and kissing him.

He pulls out and switches her around so he can spoon her.

"Do you want me to get you a t-shirt? Or are you comfortable?" He asked softly in her ear.

"I want a shirt. Please." She says quietly.

He kisses the side of her neck then jumps up and throws on his boxers.

He grabs a shirt from his drawer and stands at the edge of the bed.

"Come here." He says to her. She gets on her knees and walks on them over to him.

"Arms up." He says.

She places her arms up and he slips the shirt on.

"There. All done." He said running her sides.

He pulls her into his arms on the bed as he lays them back down.

"Let's go to sleep Livvie."

She nods and they fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: So this is a little late but I got a little distracted with my One Shots to Beyoncé but hey let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! Til next time..


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

* * *

"Livvie." Fitz says kissing her shoulder softly. "Livvie wake up."

"Hmm what is it?" She says rubbing her eyes. "Is everything ok?" She asks as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"Yes it's fine. I made you breakfast and wanted you to eat while it's still hot."

"Ok. Let me grab some pants." She said getting up.

"No, no. Just sit up I have your tray for you."

"Mmmm breakfast in bed? What did I do to deserve this?" She says smiling.

"Everything." He places the tray in front of her and sits on the bed placing her legs on his lap.

"Mmmm..am I supposed to be able to eat while you do that? You are spoiling me."

"Yes you are. I didn't get to give you a massage yesterday so I owe you." He continues to massage her feet and legs.

They fall into a comfortable silence for a bit.

"So do you want to talk about last night?" She asks looking at him and moving the tray to the side.

"I do but I want to hear what you have to say first." He says nervously.

"Umm ok. I think you were pretty out of line and mean for no reason." She holds her finger up to signal she wasn't done yet when he tries to speak.

"I know you apologized and I forgave you but that doesn't change what happened or what was said. I know that you said that you weren't drunk but Fitz you were damn close. I don't like that our relationship is becoming more aggressive. I know that it's my attitude that sometimes provokes yours but your temper is becoming too much for me."

"Livvie you know that I would never touch-"

"I know that Fitz but twice yesterday you got in my face and I could tell that you were seeing red. I feel like one day you might snap and it's too much for me right now. It's stressful."

"I thought I was getting better, well I felt like I have been doing better before yesterday." He said quietly.

"You have been. I'm not trying to take that away. I'm just asking can you do a little better. Don't think I'm asking you to hide when you are upset or be perfect but just when you get to that point just stop and ask me to reel you in or walk away." She grabs his hand and gives it a kiss.

"I can do that. I really am sorry about the way I treated you last night. It wasn't even about that guy. I could give a shit about him. It was my own insecurities that got the best of me. That mixed with liquor and I just became a jealous jerk."

"I want to ask you to do something but I don't want you to feel as if I'm trying to control you..."

"Livvie just ask me." He moves to sit next to her against the headboard.

"Do you..think that maybe..you could not drink as much at least until I have the baby." She struggles out.

"Thats.." He turns her so that she can look him. "That's no problem at all. I can handle that. What do you always say..it's handled. Yes, it's handled." He says flashing her the Grant smile.

"You are such geek." She says as she grabs his ears and pulls him in for a kiss. She let's his ears go but keeps her forehead on his. "Thanks for the breakfast and for actually talking this out with me. I mean I love make up sex but I would rather not have the anger or sad feelings that are attached to it."

"Of course, you're right. Now," He says hopping off the bed. "What do we have planned for today?"

"Fitz it's only 8 am. I'm going back to sleep." She says laying down and pulling the blankets over her.

"Alright. You convinced me." He said getting back in bed and snuggling behind her. "I'm going back to sleep too."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Liv is that you? Are you still sleeping?"

"Yea I was. What time is it?"

"Geeze it's 2:45. Shouldn't y'all be up already?"

"We woke up early then went back to sleep. Anyway, what's up?"

"A couple of us are going out to dinner tonight to try that new steak place. Do you and Fitz want to come?" Abby asked.

"I'll say yes now and if he doesn't want to go I'll call you back."

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Bye." Olivia said hanging up the phone.

To her surprise Fitz was still sleeping. She laid there and took in his features. She tried her hardest not to touch him but his hair was calling out to her fingers.

"I love when you do that." He says with his eyes still closed.

"Oh yeah? Well I love doing it."

"Mmmm...so where are we going tonight? I could hear you talking."

"Abby invited us to dinner with her and another couple at some new steak restaurant."

"Who is the other couple?" He asked opening his eyes.

"I don't know I didn't ask."

"Why not?"

"I don't know maybe because I don't care."

"Ok..." He said as he turned his head to look up at the ceiling.

"Do you want me to call back and ask her?" She says leaning over and kissing his shoulder.

"No that's ok but can you tell her we are bringing a plus two."

"Are you inviting Stephen?"

"Yep. He has met someone that he kept around longer than his usual one week. So I want to meet her." He says as he rolls her over so that she is underneath him.

"Fitz."

"Quiet."

He moved his lips to hers and kisses her slowly as he parts her legs with his.

"Mmm. Fitz..stop."

"What's wrong?"

She looks away.

"Livvie what's wrong?" He asks again as he moves her to face to look at him.

"I'm..I'm just hungry that's all." She says embarrassed.

"Hey you don't have to be shy about that. Tell me what you two are craving and I'll make it."

"I actually want some BBQ."

"Or I'll go get it." He said laughing. "Is there something here you can snack on until I get back?"

"I don't know."

"Come on let's go see." He gets up and hold his hand out for her to grab.

"If it's too much trouble you don't have to go-"

"Stop. I want to do these things anytime day or night just let me know and I will stop everything and get you and peanut some food." He leads her to the kitchen and sits her on the counter.

"We got fruit, yogurt, salad and pickles."

"Ummm..pickles and yogurt."

"Liv that is so gross." He says laughing.

"Hush, it's what we like."

"I know I know. I'm just teasing." He hugs her softly then leans down and kisses her stomach.

"I'll be back. I'm going to call Stephen and set things up and you will call Abby?"

She nods and he goes and takes a shower and gets dressed. She gets back in the bed and reads from her iPad.

"Alright I think I'm ready." He says making sure he had everything.

"Can you do me a teeny tiny favor before you leave?"

"What's up?"

"Can you run me some bath water?"

"Do you want me to wait until it's done?"

"Can you?" She says sweetly.

He moves to sit on the bed.

"Sure, but you know it's already been a hour and a half. That's going to add 15 minutes. Is peanut ok in there waiting?" He says rubbing her stomach.

"We will be fine but I want to soak before we leave later. I'll find what I'm wearing while you are gone that way after I eat I can do my hair and get dressed. Do you want me to pick out your clothes?"

"I can pick out my own clothes Liv." He says getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"I know, I'm just asking so you don't have to worry about it."

"No but thanks for the offer."

He goes and makes her water and she realizes she forgot to call Abby so she shoots her a quick text.

Liv: Hey Abby is it ok if Fitz invites Stephen and his girlfriend?

Abby: Really Liv, two hours before? You know I already made reservations.

Liv: Shit. Can you try and get a bigger table? Please.

"Fitz!" She yells from the bed.

"Yea." He says drying his hands.

"Abby is going to try and change the reservation to add Stephen but it might be too late."

"You didn't text her earlier? What were you doing while I was getting dressed all that time?"

"I forgot. It's not that big of a deal."

"Liv he had plans and I had him cancel them for this so it is a big deal. Why couldn't you just do what I asked?"

"Fitz I said I forgot. You know I have preggo brain."

"You have what?" He said laughing and walking over to her.

"Preggo brain. It's where the baby takes over my brain and I can't remember anything. It's been kicking my butt."

"It's ok, so peanut is giving you a hard time?" He said as he pulled her up off the bed. "Go take your bath and I'll be back. Text me if she is able to get a bigger table."

He gives her a hug and kiss then leaves.

Ping

Abby: Hey it worked out Stephen is good to come with a date.

Liv: Thanks Abby! Life saver.

Olivia runs out the room to see if she can catch Fitz.

"Hey that was Abby and she was able to change the reservation." She said as just before he got out the door.

"Ok. Perfect." He gives her another kiss and heads out.

* * *

Two hours later and they are dressed and ready to go. Olivia wore a long sleeve tight fitting purple dress. It came right above the knees so it was appropriate for the restaurant. Fitz wore black dress slacks and a dark gray button up shirt. The shirt looked like it was tailored just for his body. It was slim fit and outlined his biceps just right.

Olivia had her bangs swooped and feathered to the side and her hair was straightened for her signature look. She stood by the bathroom door and watched as Fitz finished his hair.

"Babe, just leave it. You know that curl is not going to stay with the rest." She said laughing.

"I know and it drives me crazy."

"Yes but you know I love it."

"Oh yeah? Well I don't." He says as he picks her up.

"Put me down." She's laughing harder now.

"Ok but stay out here and leave me to fix my hair."

"Fine but hurry up we are late." She slaps him on the butt and goes to put her heels on.

They leave and arrive at the restaurant 15 minutes late.

"If they ask I'm blaming you." Fitz says laughing.

"No you are not!" She slaps his arm as they walk inside.

"Hi we are meeting Abby Whelan."

"Yes. Right this way."

"Liv you are late!" Abby says as they approached the table.

"Blame Fitz. He had to get his curl just right." She said smiling.

"I'm going to get you back for that." He whispered in her ear.

"Stephen what's up man. Where's this woman you've been seeing?" He says shaking his hand.

She had to run to the ladies room.

"Olivia and Fitz, this is my boyfriend David."

"Nice to meet you." They say at the same time.

"Wow, you two really are in sync. I thought Abby was kidding."

Everyone at the table laughs at his statement.

They take their seats next to Abby and David. Sitting across from Stephen and some other woman.

"Hello I don't believe we have met. I'm Fitz and this is my wife Olivia." Fitz says extending his hand.

"Hi I'm Elise my fiancé will be back in a minute."

"Nice to meet you." They say together again and everyone laughs.

"Here they come now." Stephen says and Olivia and Fitz both turn to follow Stephens gaze.

"Melanie?"

"Jake?"

* * *

A/N: So Liv and Fitz talk and put their feelings out there. Was Olivia justified in her wanting Fitz to stop drinking as much? Dinner seems like it's going to be pretty interesting with Fitz student TA showing up and Jake and his fiancé. Let know what you think. Thanks for reading! Until next time.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

* * *

"Here they come now." Stephen says and Olivia and Fitz both turn to follow Stephens gaze.

"Melanie?"

"Jake?"

They both make their way back to the table and greet Liv and Fitz.

"Nice to see you again Olivia. You look amazing as usual." Jake said as he gave her a half hug. "Fitz isn't it?" He said extending his hand.

"Yes and it's Jack right?" Fitz replied messing up his name on purpose.

"Close. It's Jake."

"Ok. Got it."

"Melanie, this is my wife Olivia. Olivia this is Melanie."

"Nice to formally meet you Olivia."

"Same to you Melanie." Olivia said with a forced smile.

"Please call me Mellie."

"Sure, Mellie it is." Olivia said as she sat down.

"Ok, now that everyone is acquainted. Thanks for coming out to eat with us we appreciate the company." Abby said excitedly.

"It's our pleasure Abby!" Fitz said taking a drink of his water.

"So Stephen, when did you start dating Melanie?"

"Ahem." Olivia cleared her throat. "What are you doing Fitz." She whispered to him.

"Well after I saw her in your office I had to find her and get her number and from there the rest is history."

"Oh yeah? Right after you left my office huh?" Fitz questioned.

"Why do you care about how they happened?" Olivia whispered to him.

"What? Who says I care I'm just making conversation." He said as he looked at her.

Before she could respond the hostess came over.

"Good evening. My name is Sarah and I will be your hostess for this evening. Can I start you off with drinks?"

"I'll take a glass of your best white wine."

"I'll have the same thing that he is having." Mellie answers.

"I will have just water for now."

"Same for me." Elise says after him.

"And you two?" She says as she moves around towards Olivia and Fitz.

"She'll have the lemonade and I'll take a glass of your finest red wine."

"Wow, so you don't even order for yourself Olivia?" Jake said as the hostess walks off.

"She doesn't need to. I know what she likes." Fitz speaks up before she can answer.

"I guess you should know since she is your wife." Jake responds sarcastically as he and Fitz stare each other down.

"Yes she is." Fitz says placing his arm around her.

Olivia places her hand on Fitz' leg and tries to get him to relax then changes the subject.

"So Elise how did you and Jake meet?" Olivia asks trying to change the subject.

"We originally met in college and split for awhile then got back together a couple years ago after seeing each other at a convention."

"Nice. So you have known each other for a while. That's sweet. When is the wedding?" Olivia asked.

"We haven't set a date yet. He proposed right after he got the job offer from your firm."

"Oh really. Well let me know if you need any tips or names of some people. I know some good ones."

"I will. So how did you and Fitz meet?"

Abby and Stephen both moan at the other end of the table.

"Hey what was that for?" Olivia asked looking their way.

"No one wants to hear the epic love story that is Olivia and Fitz." Stephen says laughing.

"It's not epic at all." Fitz laughs with him.

"Well then let's hear it." Mellie chimes in.

"Ok. I was in Santa Barbara after I finished law school doing my internship at the best law firm on the west coast of course."

"Grant and associates?" Jake chimed in.

"Yes. So I had just finished my in brief with Mr. Grant when his son waltzes in and without looking around asks where the new intern was that he had to babysit. I was so mad that I had worked that hard to graduate at the top of my class and get that internship just to be reduced as some child that needed babysitting. So I quickly dismissed myself and left. Before I could get to my car here comes the prodigal son apologizing and asking me for a chance to redeem himself. The moment I looked into his eyes I knew he was it for me." She said smiling at him.

"Awww.." Everyone at the table said together.

"Wait, so you are the son of the great Fitzgerald Grant II?" Jake asked ruining the moment.

"Is that all you got out of the story? Really?" Abby asked.

"Well besides the love at first sight bit. Yes."

"To answer your question yes that is my father." Fitz said.

"You gave up your spot as his successor for love?" Jake asked like it was the most outrageous thing in the world.

"In a way yes but not the way you're thinking. My love for teaching won over everything."

"Oh. Well people would give up a limb to just work with your father let alone run that firm."

"Yes but that was never my intention and my brother was just fine stepping in my place when I left. None of that was ever important to me. I felt like I could create my own legacy that my son could follow or he could do what his grandfather did." Fitz said proudly.

"I guess." Jake said still not understanding.

"I'm glad you did Fitz everyone loves your class on campus." Mellie says cheerfully.

"Uhh thanks Melanie." Fitz says glancing at Olivia.

"Please call me Mellie. It's not like we are at school."

"Sure Mellie. Would you please excuse me I have to go to the men's room." He gives Olivia a kiss before he leaves.

"Yes I need to run to the ladies room as well." Elise says as she leaves.

"So how was the rest of your night last night? You seemed a little sad." Jake said where only he and Olivia could hear.

"It was fine. I wasn't sad I was just tired."

"Oh. Well I'm glad you're feeling better. If you ever need to talk or anything I'm here."

"Please Jake. No offense but if I ever needed to talk it wouldn't be to you." She said laughing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Don't. We will never be anything more than acquaintances. Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression yesterday."

"Right. Back to hard core Olivia when he's around huh?" Jake said with a nod.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't." Jake said leaning back and taking a sip of drink.

Olivia just stares at him.

"Hi, are you guys ready to order?" The hostess says smiling.

Everyone orders and Fitz still isn't back when they get to Olivia.

"I'll take a chicken Cesar salad and I'm not sure what he wants. Can you come back in 5 minutes?"

"Sure. No problem." She says and leaves.

"Oh so you don't know what he likes?" Jake says sarcastically mocking Fitz' earlier statement.

"What's your issue Jake?" She asks looking at him.

"My issue is that your husband is very cocky and the way you change when he is around is ridiculous."

"If I were you I would watch what comes out of that mouth of yours because you are walking on thin ice. You've been around my husband for 20 minutes and all of a sudden you know him-"

"Hey what are you two talking about down there?" Abby asks sensing some tension.

"It's nothing Abby." Olivia says quickly as Fitz comes back to the table.

"Hey, Livvie is everything okay?" He says giving her a kiss on her temple. He can sense something is off with her.

Jake rolls his eyes.

"Did you order for me?"

"No, I wasn't sure what you wanted. The hostess will be back around in a few minutes though." She says still not looking at him.

"Ok. Thanks. Come here.." He says pulling her close in his arms. "Is something wrong? Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm feeling fine just glad you're back." She says into his chest quietly.

"Hey, hey. You two cut that out over there!" Stephen yells at them.

"Yes we can do with out all of that." Jake cosigns.

"You know you sure do talk a lot." Fitz said turning away from Olivia to face Jake.

"Fitz just leave it." Olivia says and she can tell he was just getting started.

"Yes Fitzy listen to your wife and just leave it." Jake says taunting him.

"You know if we weren't here on Abby's behalf I'd beat the shit out of you right now in the middle of this restaurant." Fitz was on fire and it was taking everything in him not to move across the table and grab Jake by his throat.

The table fell into a awkward silence.

"Fitz calm down man. Come with me, let's get some air." Stephen says getting up and walking over and pulling him up with him.

They leave to the front of the restaurant.

"I'm going to go out there to check on them." David says getting up and leaving.

"Jake what is wrong with you?" Abby hisses at him.

"Me? I didn't do anything wrong." Jake says smirking and Olivia rolls her eyes.

"Look I don't know what you're trying to pull or if you are just being a idiot but Fitz will not hesitate to wipe that smirk off your face if he thinks you are disrespecting him or Liv. Trust me I've seen him do it for less."

"Look, Abby I think we should probably leave. I know Fitz and he isn't going to let this go. I will pay for everything." She walks over and gives Abby a hug. "Sorry about this."

"Liv it's no problem, I know next time who not to invite." Abby says in her ear.

She moves to give Mellie a hug.

"I didn't know Fitz had a temper like that. He always seems so chill in class." Mellie says as she hugs Olivia.

"Yes well you don't know the real Fitz." Olivia replied.

She skips Jake and goes to his fiancé.

"Elise, it was nice meeting you. I'm sure I will see you at other company functions in the future?"

"Yes you will and sorry about all of this."

"Don't worry about it."

She grabs her purse and jacket and walks towards the exit.

"Olivia, I'm sorry don't go, I'll apologize to Fitz and we can salvage the night." Jake says as he walks next to her.

"If I were you I would just go back to the table. You showed your ass now I'm going to miss my salad." She says seriously.

"Your husband threatened to beat me up and you are worried about a salad?" He said laughing.

She stops walking and turns to face him.

"Go back to your future wife. Please. Why are you even following me?"

Damn she is so sexy when she is mad he thinks to himself.

"I want to make things right. Can I try to make them right? Please." He says holding his hands together pleading.

"Not tonight. Maybe next time. Don't follow me outside because I cannot control Fitz."

"You think I'm supposed to be afraid of your husband?" He said with a smirk.

"Whatever Jake, do whatever you want." She says a as she walks off stopping by the front first to give her card information for the dinner and exists the restaurant.

"Hey babe, lets just go somewhere else. I told Abby we could rain check."

"That's probably for the best. Let me go say goodbye to the girls." He said heading back inside.

"Fitz don't worry about it." She says grabbing his arm after Stephen and David had already reentered.

"Livvie you know that my father taught me better than that. I'll behave, I promise." He said giving her a kiss and walking back to the table.

"Abby thanks so much for the dinner invite. Next weekend we will have something at my house." He said as he gave Abby a hug.

"Mellie, nice seeing you again. See you at school." He gives her a light hug.

He smells so good all the time! How is that even possible she thinks to herself.

"Of course Fitz, see you next week."

Fitz passes Jake and stops at his fiancé.

"Ms. Elise, it was a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure I'll see you again considering your husband works for my wife." He says with the biggest smile knowing Jake caught his jab at him.

"Hey well your wife mentioned the salad maybe you should have them bag it for her." Jake says as Fitz is walking off.

"Don't worry about my wife. She will be fine." Fitz says curtly and leaves the restaurant.

Olivia is already waiting in the car in Valet parking.

"I didn't take too long did I?" He says as he slides in their Range Rover.

"No they just pulled it around." She says as she plays with the hair on the back of his neck.

"You stunning tonight Livvie if I haven't already told you that." He moves his hand to rub up and down her thigh.

"Thanks Babe. I'm proud of you."

"Of me? Why?" Fitz glanced over at her confused.

"Yes, you. I was sure that you were going to choke Jake out in of that fancy restaurant." She says laughing.

"I was close Liv but I thought twice because I don't want that type of drama around you or the baby. I love y'all too much for that. Now I'm not saying that if I see him in the parking garage of your building that it won't be a different story if he disrespects my name again."

"I understand. What do you want to do now?" She questioned.

"Well.." He starts as he slides his hand underneath her dress to her core. "I have a few things in mind."

"Mmmm.." She moans out and leans her head back on the seat.

"Good thing we are not far from the house because I can't wait." He says as he rubs circles onto her core teasing her.

He speeds home and as soon as they hit the elevator she is all over him.

"Livvie slow down.." He breathes out in between kisses.

"No. You can't tease me like that and expect me to wait." She says as she pushes him against the back of the elevator.

They move off the elevator and kiss down the hall to their place. As soon as they step inside she pushes him against the door.

"Fitz I can't wait." She says as she unbuckles his pants and grabs him in her hands.

"Shit..." He chokes out as he turns her to switch places with him and presses her against the door.

"Damn you are so beautiful Livvie. I'm so lucky to have you." He says as he slips her panties off.

"Turn around." He says against her lips.

He spreads her legs with his and lines himself up with her. He moves slowly to fill her all the way up. He pauses just a minute to take everything in. The way she smells, the way she feels..God she felt so good.

"You feel so good right now.." He starts moving faster inside her.

He is deep inside and she is breathing hard. She reaches behind her and grabs his butt so he can get even deeper. She couldn't think all she could do was feel, feel him. Every inch of him and it was perfect.

"Faster babe, I'm right there."

He grabs her hands and moves them above her head with one hand and grabs her waist with the other as he speeds faster and goes deeper.

"Mmmm..like this? Shit...I'm coming with you.." He says as she squeezed him dry.

They collapse on the door both trying to catch their breath.

"Livvie when you're ready there's no stopping you." He pulls out, kisses her neck and pulls his pants up.

"I've been needing you since we got to that place. I almost followed you into the bathroom." She says as she adjusts her dress.

"Are you serious?" He pulls her into his arms. "You know I've always wanted to do that...maybe next time."

"Definitely next time." She looks up at him smiling.

"Come on let's get cleaned up and ready for bed. I have a present followed too." He says as they walk to the room.

"A present for me?" She says excitedly. "What is it?"

"Liv if I told you that would ruin it."

"Then ruin it! I won't be able to concentrate on the shower with out knowing." She says pouting.

"Oh I can help you concentrate.." Fitz says with a devilish smile.

After another round in the shower they were clean and ready for bed.

"Surprise right now mister." She said after he finished putting cocoa butter on her stomach.

"Patience woman. Do you want to order the pizza while I grab it?" He asks rubbing her sides softly.

"Yes. Now go." She says shooing him a way.

He walks back in just when she hangs up the phone.

"It will be here in 20 minutes."

"Ok." He moves to sit on the bed and puts her legs on his lap.

"Now I know I haven't been giving you something new everyday like the therapist asked us too but I did get something for you the other day." He hands her a square shaped present wrapped in pink and blue paper.

"Fitz..." she chokes out between light sobs when she sees what it is.

"When I saw it I immediately thought of you and our little one. I got it in the brown and turquoise because it works for a boy and a girl. I had them specially add the "_Olivia and Fitz Our Journey to Baby_" on the front. I added the first picture from the first ultra sound and the last page is reserved for their hospital picture. The other 200 pages are for us." He grabs her hand and kisses it.

"For us to fill as we go on this journey together and when the baby gets older he/she can laugh at all the crazy things mom ate or see all the late night or early morning food runs dad made.." He trails off when she starts crying harder.

"Hey..do you not like it? We can go back together and pick out a new one-"

"No..it's perfect. I hadn't even thought about this...everything is just perfect." She says giving him a kiss.

"I'm so glad you like it. I didn't pick out a camera yet because I know you love the high tech stuff."

"It's fine Fitz this was enough Thank you..I love you so much."

"I love you too Livvie."

* * *

A/N: This is was supposed to be posted some days ago but the site was down. So dinner wasn't that bad! Jake was being Jake. Mellie was being Mellie. Between those two the thirst is real. Do you think Fitz overreacted to Jake calling him Fitzy? Are you glad Fitz didn't make a scene in the restaurant? I loved the little baby book Fitz got for Olivia. Up next another session with Dr. Adams, will Olivia open up about Mama Pope? Let know what you think. Thanks for reading! Until next time.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

* * *

"Livvie are you going to get that?" He asks as he washes his face.

"No." She says pressing ignore.

"Your phone has been going off since I got back from my run 10 minutes ago. Do you want me to get it?"

"It's handled Fitz, just leave it."

He starts to argue but thinks better of it. If she said it was handled then he would give her her space. Baby steps he thinks to himself.

"Ok, have a good day and I will see you later. I love you." He gives her a kiss careful not to get sweat on her clothes.

"Love you too." She says kissing him back.

As soon as she gets into her car her phone rings again. She takes a deep breath and answers.

"Hello."

"Liv are you still mad at me?"

There's silence on the line.

"This is getting ridiculous. I am your mother."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me? Why do you keep calling me? I told you we're done." She says harshly in the phone.

"We are family, will never be done. Now stop this being mad nonsense because you didn't like hearing the truth. I have never sugar coated anything for you before why would I start now?"

"It's not about you telling me the hard truth. I know the tough questions and I am working to find my solutions. It's about you never being happy for me and never supporting anything that I do." She takes a deep breath trying not to get upset.

"I have always been proud of you Olivia. I may not have made a big show out of everything like your father but I have always been proud of you."

"You have a hell of a way of showing it."

"Watch your mouth young lady."

"I'm sorry mom. I'm at work now so is there something that you wanted?" Olivia said losing her patience quickly.

"Actually, I wanted to come visit my baby girl sometime and show her how happy I am for her. I apologize for my behavior last week sweetie. Do you accept my apology?"

Olivia pulls into her spot at work and shuts off her car. She puts her forehead on her steering wheel and sighs.

"Yes mother I accept your apology."

"I'm glad. I want to come out there this weekend and I already booked a flight."

"You what?" Olivia said in shock.

"You heard me Caroline. Make sure you have the spare room ready for me. I'll email the itinerary shortly. I have to go now. Love you, talk to you later." She says quickly.

"Huh, mom wait-" The line goes dead before she can get her attention.

"Ughhhh..why!" She yells out in frustration.

She dials Fitz to see if she can reach him and give him a heads up before he gets the email with her mother's itinerary. Once it starts ringing she puts her bluetooth in her ear grabs her bag and gets out of her car heading for her building.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What's up you just left? Are you ok?"

"I was doing fine until 20 minutes ago." She says walking to the elevator.

"What happened?"

"My mom called and said she is flying out here this weekend."

"Really? That's...new.." He says not really sure where she and her mother stood after the other day.

"I know what you are thinking." She says stepping into the elevator.

"Hold the doors." She hears as gets inside.

Olivia presses close and shrugs her shoulders at Jake when they close before he can get on.

"I'm not thinking anything..this is good maybe you two can bond..or something. Just promise me you won't let her get to you."

"So you don't think I am crazy? I just said I wanted nothing to do with get now she is visiting."

"No I don't think that but I want you to be careful with her Ok? I just want you to be happy and I would never disrespect your mother but I won't allow her to disrespect you or our marriage in our house." He says calmly.

"I know and I wouldn't allow her too either." She says stepping off the elevator.

"Yes but Livvie you know how you are when it comes to her."

"What exactly does that mean?" She says defensively.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He says trying to avoid any conflict.

"No Fitz say what you have to say."

"I don't want to argue ok-"

"Say what you meant Fitz." She repeats sternly.

"Livvie stop. I didn't mean anything by it. Chill with the attitude, Please." He says trying to watch his tone. He didn't want her to feel like he was responding back with a attitude.

"Why do you do that?" She sits at her desk.

"Why do I do what? I'm just trying to keep the peace. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes but not after you started something. God Fitz it's like you miss the whole point of anything I bring up." She says frustrated.

"I'm going to hang up and call you back when you have had sometime to-"

"So you are going to hang up without explaining yourself?" She says cutting him off.

"Fine, you want me to say it I'll say it. You act like a scared teenage girl when she is around. You barely stick up for yourself let alone us."

"Oh really? You know this for a fact and you really think I let her disrespect our marriage? Yeah ok. You're right I'm that weak." She says with a sarcastic laugh.

"I didn't say..ughh..I don't want to argue about this." He says sighing deeply.

"You didn't say it but you implied.." She says still upset.

"Olivia I'm going to hang up. I know that this conversation is just going to go in circles and I'm trying to keep things positive."

"Yea ok I guess I'm too weak to protest that, right? Good bye." She says hanging up.

He is mad at himself for bringing it up. He wasn't trying to upset her especially about her mother. He tries to call her back but she doesn't answer.

Olivia is beyond pissed and she had a meeting that started in 5 minutes. She had been on the phone during the time she usually used to prepare. If yesterday hadn't been a holiday she would have canceled the meeting all together.

"Quinn, can you come here for a second." She says to the speakerphone.

"Good morning Olivia." She says as she walks in her office.

"Good morning, can you let everyone know that our morning meeting will have to slide 30 minutes."

"Yes ma'am."

Quinn exits and heads down the hall to the conference room. When she enters everyone stands.

"Sorry to disappoint you but it's just me. Olivia needs to slide this meeting to 30 minutes from now."

Everyone moans and groans and Quinn leaves quickly.

"Hey Liv everything ok? You are never late to a meeting." Abby says as she walks in and sits at the chair in front of Olivias desk.

"I just have a lot going on right now."

"Is it the baby Liv? Is it kicking your ass already?" Abby says with a laugh.

"No it's not the baby this time. Just everthing else. Ugh. I don't want to have this stupid meeting today either."

"Wow. Has hell frozen over? I never thought I would see the day Olivia Pope didn't want to have a meeting and call everyone out on their BS."

"I didn't say I don't want to have the meeting ever again. I just don't want to have it today." She says as she leans back in her chair.

"Are you going to get that?" Abby says looking at her phone buzzing for the third time.

"No. It's probably Fitz and I don't feel like talking to him either."

"What's going on with Fitz?"

"He said something that pissed me off and it was partially true but the other half was just insulting."

"What was it?"

"He said I act like a teenage girl around my mother and I barely sick up for myself so how could I stick up for our marriage."

"Wow. Never in all the times that I have been around you both have I ever heard you allow your mom to get away with even the smallest jab at your marriage or Fitz."

"I know and it pisses me off to know that he thinks I would allow that to happen. We said we were going to control the attitudes and the arguing for us plus the baby but then he goes and says that dumb shit. Now I can't focus on much else because all I see is red."

"Well maybe you need to stop ignoring that phone call and explain it to him. He is probably just assuming because he never really sees the interaction between you two so he does not know."

"You know what they about assuming." She says laughing.

"Cut him some slack Liv and answer the damn phone it is driving me crazy." Abby says getting up and leaving.

"What." She says finally answering.

"Can we do a late lunch? I didn't mean to upset you earlier and I want to see that you are ok."

The line is silent.

"Please Livvie...I'm not too proud to beg."

"Ok. Just let me know when you're here. I have to go right now though." She stands and grabs her things from her desk.

"Alright...I love you."

"I love you too Fitz, see you soon." She leaves her phone on her desk and heads to her meeting.

* * *

"We have been in this meeting for two and a half hours and I still have not gotten one solid answer to any of the questions that I have asked. Do you think I like having my time wasted?" Olivia says as she gathers her things.

The conference room is silent a moment before one of the executives speak up.

"Olivia between Friday being basically a half day and Monday being a holiday I don't think anyone really had time to prepare as deeply as you would have liked."

"That's no excuse. I attended the same dinner and had the same holiday and yet I'm prepared. I know the answers I am looking for, I wouldn't ask the questions otherwise. So I ask again, Do you all think that I like having my time wasted? I don't want to hear anymore bullshit excuses either. Anyone?" She looks around the table.

"Ok then, we will have this meeting again tomorrow morning and I will ask the same questions, if they can't be answered then either, you might as well start working on individual briefs to me on why I should keep you on staff here since you're incapable of effectively doing your job." She stands and leaves.

"What the hell was that?" Jake whispers to Abby after she left.

"That was Olivia Pope, unsatisfied." "Was she serious about the individual briefs?"

"Everything she says is serious. Come on we've got some work to do."

When Olivia gets to her office she sees Fitz waiting there for her.

"I thought we said late lunch? It's barely 11." She says as she gives him a quick kiss and walks to her desk.

"I know but I have a student I have to meet with before my one o'clock class. Is that ok?" He says standing behind the chair in front of her desk.

"Honestly, I don't think I have time." She says checking her schedule seeing that she had a eleven o'clock meeting.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Olivia says looking around Fitz at the door.

"Your eleven o'clock needed to reschedule and I know you have noon blocked for lunch but they wanted to come in at half past noon-"

"Quinn that's perfect. I'm going to lunch now and will have my phone on me if you need anything."

"Yes ma'am, thanks." Quinn says as she leaves.

"Would you look at that. You have time." Fitz said smiling.

"Yes I do. Where did you want to go?" She asked while checking her email.

"Actually." He said nodding to the take out bags. "I picked up some Chinese on the way in since we are both pressed for time."

"You are a genius babe." She says smiling up at him.

"Don't look at me like that Livvie.." He says moving around her desk to stand in front of her.

"Like what?" She says still smiling. He grabs her hand and pulls her flush against him.

"Like you want me to take you right here right now."

He bent down and have her a slow kiss. His kisses still made knees weak even after all this time.

"Come on lets eat. I want to be able to enjoy it." She says moving from his arms to the conference table.

He moves to sit across from her and grabs his food.

"Babe, why are you sitting way over there? Come closer." She motions to the chair next to her.

"Oh, I just thought...never mind I'm coming." He moves around the table and sits next to her and she smiles. He smiles back because her smile just makes him happy.

No matter how upset she was with him she still needed to be near him, to be able to reach out to him.

They eat in silence for a little bit. When she has eaten a good amount she decides to bring up their earlier discussion.

"Fitz.." She says quietly.

"Hmm?" He says in between bites.

"I have never let my mother say anything disrespectful about you or our marriage. Yes I may let her get away with a lot of things but those are not one of them. Just so you know."

"I'm sorry that I assumed that Livvie. I should have known better. I didn't mean to upset or offend you earlier." He said moving closer to her.

"It hurts that you even thought that Fitz. No one and I mean no one would ever get away with that in my presence. Okay?"

"Yeah I got it and I will refrain from assuming again." He says as he kisses the side of her head.

"I need to be going." He says looking at his watch. "Do you think you will be working late today?"

"Yeah most likely." She rubs her hands through the hair at the bottom of his neck. "Did you have something planned?"

"No, well actually kinda. Stephen wanted to get together for happy hour. I'm sure I will be home by the time you get there."

"That's fine. I do want to go to the mall and find a camera before my mom gets here. You think we can do that tomorrow after our appointment?" She says continuing to massage his neck and lower scalp.

"Mmmm..I can't focus when you do that.." He closes his eyes and relaxes.

"I know." She says smiling.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

"Olivia your your 1230 is here and waiting."

"Ok thanks Quinn."

"Well pretty boy it's time to get back to work."

They collect the trash and she walks him to the elevator.

"Thanks for lunch it was just what I needed." She says giving him a quick kiss.

"No problem. I will see you and peanut later." He gives her a hug whispers close to her ear, "Love you."

"Love you too. See you later."

She waits for the elevator to close and then heads back towards her office.

The rest of her day is crazy busy and it is 4:30 before she knows it. All her meetings are done but she has a ton of administrative things she needs to get finished if she wanted to take half the day off after her appointment tomorrow.

* * *

Stephen is already waiting for him with some hot wings when he entered the bar and grill.

"Hey look at you almost on time."

"Yea yea whatever. They cab "conveniently" hit some traffic." Fitz says sitting down at the bar next to him.

"I see you are in regular clothes right now. Does that mean you didn't turn into the hulk on the way over here?" Stephen says laughing.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Seriously though Fitz you were so pissed on Saturday. I mean I would have been too if that guy was staring at my wife all night. He didn't give a shit about his girl being right next to him. What a creep."

"I know. I wish I would've bashed his head right then and there. It won't even be a fair fight though. It would be me literally just beating the shit out of him."

"I know. He is nowhere in your league but you don't think beating up one of your wife's employees is a bad idea?" Stephen asked taking a sip of his beer and motioning to the bartender to bring one for Fitz.

"Olivia knows that I would never intentionally bring drama to her work place but she also knows I will not be disrespected by anyone. Especially by someone I know is trying to hit on my wife."

"So you aren't worried about them working with each other every day?"

"Not at all." Fitz takes a drink of his beer. "I trust her and even though I act like a ass sometimes I take care of her."

"I know. I'm just asking."

"Well I just want to ask why did you start dating someone that works with me, again?"

"Fitz why are you so concerned with that? Should I be warning Liv about who you work with? You seem a little too concerned."

"Stop messing around Stephen. You know damn well why I'm asking and it's not because I care about her."

"I don't get what the problem is here." Stephen says smiling.

"I don't want you doing that poor girl wrong then I have to deal with the aftermath."

"That happened one time Fitz and it was at the end of the semester so you didn't have to deal with it long."

"Do you hear yourself? Can you try not to mess up as bad this time?" Fitz said finishing his beer.

"No promises." Stephen said laughing and Fitz shot him a look. "Alright alright. Don't go all hulk on me."

"Stop calling me the hulk. It's not funny."

"Yeah it is and it's true. You go from zero to one hundred quicker than anyone I know."

"True but I'm working on it."

"Goodluck with that. Hey did you want another beer? I can get a pitcher."

"Nah, I'll just take one more."

"What? What's going on with you? Not feeling well?"

"That's not it. I'm just going to ease up on my drinking for a little bit."

"Why?" Stephen asked trying to understand.

"I was going to wait until a little bit later to tell you but I'll tell you now. Me and Olivia are expecting. So I promised her I would slow down on my drinking until the baby came."

"That's awesome man! Congrats!" Stephen said giving him a hug. "We have to take a shot to that." He motions to the bartender. "Can I get two jager bombs?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Fitz said laughing.

"Come on man just one shot." Stephen says knowing one shot never meant just one shot.

"Alright one shot." He finally agrees.

"Yes! You are going to be a father! This is huge!" Stephen said excitedly.

"I know. You just don't know how happy this makes me but it's still early so if you wouldn't mention it to anyone that would be great." Fitz said smiling

"I won't. Cheers to the dad to be!" Stephen said as he raised his shot glass.

"Cheers."

* * *

They continue drinking and talking until seven. Fitz thought he made it home before Olivia and wanted to freshen up some before she saw him. When he got in the door he noticed her keys and tried to be quiet as possible. Hoping he could make it to the kitchen for some gum.

"Shh. Shh." He said to his keys as they fell off the hook and made a loud noise.

He goes into the kitchen and searches the drawers.

"Dammit." He whispers to himself when he can't find any.

"What are you whispering about in here?" Olivia says as she places her arms around his waist from behind him.

"Uhh..I was just looking for something." He moves her hands and turns around to face her.

She had been home awhile and was now wearing one of his old t-shirts and boy shorts.

"You smell so good baby." He says kissing the side of her neck.

"Thanks. How was happy hour?"

"Hmm? Oh happy hour was good."

"Look at me Fitz." She says as she moves his hands off her bottom.

"What? What's up?" He says looking up at her.

"I thought we talked about this?" She leaves the kitchen and starts walking towards the room.

"Talked about what? What did I miss?" He said walking behind her.

"About your drinking."

"We did. Livvie stop. Let me explain." He says grabbing her arm gently and tugging her towards the couch.

"What Fitz? Let me go." She yanks her arm away.

"Don't be aggressive with me Liv I'm just trying to explain." He says sitting on the couch.

"I don't care. I'm not interested your explanation. " she turns and walks in the room.

Fitz can feel himself getting angry at her attitude so he sits there for fifteen minutes before going into the room to get ready for bed. He sits down on the bed and when the room starts spinning he realizes that he is a little more drunk than he thought.

"Can you help me get this shirt off?"

"No. Did I help you put it on?"

"Can you just help me out? Geeze Liv, you act like I killed someone."

"Don't do that. Don't try and act like I have no right to be upset."

"I'm not. I'm just trying to get to bed without any problems but your attitude is making it hard." He says laying back on the bed with his arm covering his eyes.

"I don't have a attitude maybe it's...I don't know...because you're drunk."

Without saying another word he gets up and walks towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asks looking at him.

"I'm going to go lay on the couch because you're pissing off."

"How am I pissing you off?"

"You won't help me get ready for bed, you keep talking at me and not controlling your attitude like you said you would." He says leaning against the door with his eyes closed. "No matter who is right or who is wrong, right? Or is it just when it's convenient for you?"

She knows he is right. She can't expect him to take things seriously if she didn't make sacrifices as well. She stands and walks over to him, grabs his hand and walks him back to the bed then pushes him gently to sit on the bed.

"You're right and no matter how much I want to ring your neck right now it wouldn't do any one any good. Now raise those arms."

He does and she pulls off his shirt. She removes his shoes and socks then pulls off his pants leaving just his briefs on.

"You know it's only eight right?" She says as he gets under the covers.

"I know but I'm going to have to run this off pretty early."

"Let me get you some Tylenol so you won't have a headache in the morning." She says as she goes into the bathroom for the medicine.

"Thanks Livvie. I guess snuggling is out of the question?" He says giving her his best puppy dog look.

"I'm not even sleepy."

"Just lay with me for a bit then. You know I can't sleep without you.."

He had the most adorable look on his face that she couldn't deny him if she wanted to.

"Fine. Scoot over."

She climbed in the bed and snuggled in close with him.

"Good night sleepy head."

"Good night Livvie."

* * *

Author's Note: So this wasn't exactly what I had in mind for the next chapter but there were some things I wanted to address before they meet with the therapist. Anyway, so mama Pope is coming to town. We see why Fitz is not happy about Mellie and Stephen because this isn't the first time he has done something like this. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! Until next time.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

* * *

Olivia was up and out of the house before Fitz woke up. She needed to finish some things before their appointment. No one was in the office when she arrived and she enjoyed the quiet time to get things done.

She had been there a whole hour before she was interrupted by her office phone ringing. She glanced at the clock and it was only 6:15.

"What."

"Hi."

"Hi. I see you are finally awake." She says smiling.

"I rolled over looking for my sexy wife only to be met by her pillow. I guess I deserve it after last night. How long am I in the dog house?"

"No, I wasn't trying to punish you or anything babe. I just needed to be here early to get some things done. I was upset with you last night but then I realized maybe it was selfish of me to ask you to give up drinking."

"Selfish? Liv you are giving up your body and making the ultimate sacrifice in carrying apart of both of us in you for nine months. I think I can sacrifice something too. Last night got away from me but it won't happen again. We just started to celebrate me becoming a new father. If I do feel like I want to have a little extra to drink I will make sure I let you know first. Does that work?"

"Yes, I can work with that. Do you have everything taken care of so you can make the appointment?"

"Everything is good Livvie. Don't worry I'll be there." He says laughing.

"I know, I'm just checking...I only have about another hour of silence here before it's non stop busy so I will see you at the appointment."

"Ok, Love you."

"Love you too."

Knock. Knock.

"Who is here this early?" She mumbles to herself.

"Come in." She yells where they can hear.

"Good morning Olivia. I picked up your favorite tea from Starbucks. I hope you don't mind me stopping by."

"Jake how did you even know I was here?" Olivia said eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was here late last night and ran into Quinn and she said you would be in early today. She knows I'm working on being in your good graces so she threw me a bone with the tea." He said handing it to her and standing by the chair in front of her desk waiting for permission to sit.

She takes a sip of the tea to make sure it was just right then nods for him to have a seat.

"I know you didn't just come by to drop off tea. So what's up?"

"I wanted to come by and apologize again about Saturday. I don't want to live in fear of your husband popping up out of the shadows on me." He says laughing.

"Really funny. If Fitz was going to approach you it definitely wouldn't be from the shadows where you wouldn't be able to defend yourself. I'll let him know you apologized again though." She says with a smile.

"Ok and I wanted to touch base on when I should switch partners with Abby and link up with Huck."

"Give him some time to get back into the groove. Next week I will talk with him. Are you and Abby not getting along?"

"No we are, I was just wondering. Well..I should probably be going." He says standing. "It was a pleasure as always."

"Thanks for the tea." She says raising her cup.

"No problem. Anything you need and I got you." He says before heading out.

She just stares at the door then shakes her head. Something is off with him but she just can't put her finger on it. She goes back to work and the next time she looks up its time for her follow up meeting from yesterday.

She gathers her things and heads to the conference room.

"Before we get started is everyone prepared? I don't want a repeat of yesterday." She looks around and no one says anything.

"Okay then let's start."

Two hours passed and even Olivia was surprised at how well informed everyone was. She was relieved too because she really didn't want to fire anyone but wouldn't hesitate if forced. She wouldn't let them see how satisfied she was though. She kept her poker face the whole time.

"Thanks everyone this meeting is exactly what I expect every Monday and if it happens to be a holiday then I expect this same output on Tuesday. Any questions or alibis?"

Everyone is silent.

"Ok. Thanks. I'm out of the office for the rest of the day but I'll have my cell on me."

She leaves and heads to her office. She knew she was going to be late to their appointment so she called Fitz on her bluetooth while she gathered her stuff.

"Hello."

"Hey I'm running behind. I will be about fifteen minutes late."

He sighs.

"I know, I know...my meeting ran long." She says walking out of her office and towards the elevator.

"You know I don't like being here without you and yet that is how I end up every time."

"Just wait for me to get there and we can go in together. I will call ahead now. Ok?"

"That would work if I wasn't already here and seen by everyone."

"I'm getting in my car now. I'll be there shortly. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

She walks in exactly 15 minutes later. Fitz is already in the back and they show her to where he was.

"Dr. Adams, nice to see you again. Sorry for my late arrival." She says shaking his hand.

"Hey babe." She gives Fitz a hug and a kiss.

"Now that you are here we can get started."

"How was the past week? Olivia, lets start with you."

"It was good but we did seem to argue a little more than the previous week."

"What were your argument about?"

"Some of it was petty like I hung up in his face other times it was over bigger things like Fitz' temper."

"Fitz' temper? That's something new. What is going on with that?" Dr. Adams asks as he writes something down on his paper.

"His temper has gotten a little out of control lately when it comes to us."

"How long has he had a short temper?"

"He has always had a short temper but not with me until...I guess within the last year."

"So what changed?"

"I don't know."

He turns to Fitz.

"What changed?"

"At that time I think it was her schedule always taking priority and now I think it is the same. However, I have started to work on it since she pointed it out."

"And what has been your solution to it?"

"Talk it out or walk away until we are calm enough to talk it out. The thing about us is that she has a attitude problem that fuels my temper at times."

"Have you talked about how her attitude affects this relationship?"

"No, sometimes I feel like everything that I do is wrong or is perceived as a temper issue. I don't like that I have eggshell around her not to set her off because it might set me off."

"Olivia, How do you plan to work on your attitude?"

"I don't feel like I have much to work on."

"See, that's where you are both wrong and why you keep running into the same arguments. You both feel that you shouldn't have to sacrifice for the other. It's called pride and ego and those things shouldn't live in a marriage between partners. That also touches on the trust issues that we discussed last week." He takes a drink of his coffee before continuing.

"So here's what needs to happen on both sides when a issue comes up. First, you need to pick your battles. Everything is not worth you fighting over. Example, if she is late somewhere and she calls to let you know it is not worth an argument because it will not change the end result of her already being late. That is a wasted argument."

"Second, both of you need to listen fully to the other before jumping to conclusions. Example, if Fitz comes home late and you were trying to call him and didn't answer because his phone died. Yet, you won't let him explain you just go off thinking he ignored you is the wrong thing to do. Communication and trust will get you a long way. Allow each other the opportunity to tell their side of the story."

"Third and lastly, do not use what the other has done previously to prove a point. If you have forgiven each other then let it go, completely. There's no faster way to break down a person who is doing better and trying to move in the right direction than bringing up the past." He takes another sip off coffee.

"Did that make sense?"

"Yes but it's easier said than done." Fitz says.

"Everything worth having is worth the hard work, is it not?"

"True but-"

"No buts Fitz. It's time to put in the effort to make your marriage work. The honeymoon years are over but you can get them back with hard work. The goal here is to become emotionally, mentally, and physically healthy, right?"

"Right." They say together.

"Fitz how did the past week go? Do you feel like things are getting better?"

"I think the week went ok. We already touched on one of our main issues but one of the things that I feel is overlooked is the fact that Olivia doesn't trust me when is comes to her mother."

"Her mother? I'm not following." Dr. Adams says confused.

Olivia swallows hard because of all the things that she wanted to discuss this was not one of them.

"She and her mom have this love hate relationship which is fine until it boils over into our marriage. They will have a conversation about something and the next thing I know she is in tears. Ok, that's their relationship but I feel like if I'm there to mend the broken heart your mom gives you I should also be able to know what she is saying to bring you to that emotional state. She won't ever discuss that with me though and it's frustrating."

"Olivia why do you feel like you can't trust Fitz with what goes on in those conversations?"

"It's not that I don't trust him. It's that I don't want him to hate her. Some of the things she says regarding our marriage would probably make him hate her."

"You can't close off a side of you like that Olivia. You are in this marriage together. So everything about you needs to be transparent to him and vice versa. He shouldn't have to guess what is going on with you. I am guessing that something happened last week and that's what brought these feelings up?" He says looking at Fitz.

"Yes, we called her mother and told her that we are expecting. She asked to speak with Olivia alone and when I go to check on her she is in tears. I ask her about what happened the next day and she blows me off."

"Would you share what got you so upset when you talked to her?" He asks Olivia.

"She..she said that it was a mistake getting married to someone who didn't want me to take my rightful spot at the top of my father's company. Then she said we weren't ready for a child since Fitz could barely handle me working late when it was just me how would it work with a baby. Lastly, she said that he would leave me and take the baby next time. Of course I put her in her place but it wasn't those things that a made me upset. It made me upset that she couldn't even say congratulations." Olivia said quietly.

"She said that to you?" Fitz said shocked.

"Olivia it seems like your mother is feeling some resentment within herself about what you have in your marriage with Fitz and where you have gotten yourself as far as your career is concerned. You need to let your husband know these things though. Did you think the things she said were true?"

"No I don't. I know Fitz would never take our child away from me. That's insane."

"So Fitz, Can you explain why you would talk Olivia out of taking over a company that she loved?" Dr. Adams said turning to him.

"When people hear that they automatically think that I was being selfish or was doing it for my own gain. The truth is I was the only one that really saw how bad her father's death affected her. She cried all the time and when she wasn't crying she was in a zombie like state. She couldn't sleep and she wouldn't eat. So at the time I didn't think she was ready to head a company when she couldn't even get out of the bed without my help. Everyone had an opinion but no one was there to see her struggle."

"I can see that. So what pulled her put of that state?"

"You know what, I don't even know. Just one day she was back and never thought to ask."

"Olivia can you share what helped you?"

"It was Fitz. I got up one night after one of my naps and he wasn't there. I pulled myself out of bed and went to find him and that's when I heard him on the phone crying. He was pouring his heart out to his father about how he had lost me and didn't know how to bring me back. It broke my heart. I was so wrapped up in my own grief that I forgot about the world around me. So right there I decided that I wanted to live again not just for me but for him, for us."

"I never knew that." Fitz said grabbing her hand and kissing it fighting back tears.

"That's amazing Olivia. The last two things your mother brought up work into my last question for you Fitz. Did you come up with a plan on how you would handle things different should the same situation arise?"

"I did." Fitz pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"I came up with three key things that I would do differently. First, I would express my feelings about the situation early on versus letting all of frustration build up then explode. Second, I would make a effort to see her more during the day. Take her to lunch bring her dinner. Thirdly, I would make what time we did have when she was off count instead of filling it with tension and arguments." He continued rubbing her hands with his thumb.

"That's is a great plan Fitz and if you execute it well it should work. Now Olivia, I challenge you to make a list on what you would do differently if the situation happened again. Yes, Fitz was wrong for leaving but it's not all on him to make it right. You need to meet him half way as well. How did you two fair on the Something New task I gave you?"

"We started off well." Olivia says and they both blush thinking of their table encounter. "But we fell off for a couple days."

"I did bring up the rear some with a custom designed baby book I picked up for us." Fitz added.

"At least you were trying. I know life can get in the way but remember to make your relationship a priority. When was the last time you two went on a date?"

"We went to dinner a couple of weeks ago."

"I said a date. You know where you go somewhere without food and enjoy each others company."

"I don't even remember." Fitz answers truthfully.

"That's what I want you to do at least once before we see each other next week. Remember the three things I mentioned earlier when you go through your day. It won't be easy but it will be worth it." He stands and shakes their hands.

"Don't get discouraged if you get into a disagreement. It's unrealistic to think you will turn into this perfect couple After a few sessions with me."

"Thanks again Dr. Adams." Fitz says as they leave.

"Babe let's go home and change then go to the mall." She says wrapping her arms around his waist in the elevator.

"You sure you don't want to take a nap first? You were up pretty early." He says wrapping his arms around her shoulders and squeezing her close to him.

"Yes. I am going to stop at McDonald's for a ice cream cone before coming home though. I've been craving it all day." She says laughing as they walk off the elevator towards her car.

"Ok whatever you and peanut need but.." he pauses as he pins her against the driver side door and starts kissing her. "Don't keep me waiting too long.."

"Mmmm...have some bath water ready for us babe I feel like getting wet." She says as she sucks his bottom lip.

"God I love you..now go. Hurry home he can't wait." He says looking down at the bulge in his pants.

"I'll be quick. I promise."

They share another kiss and finally part Fitz rushes home to get the water started. He puts his key in the lock to unlock the door but it's already unlocked.

"Liv, did you not get ice cream like you planned?" He yells heading towards the kitchen.

"Nah I didn't want any ice cream." He hears a familiar voice say.

"Rich? What the hell are you doing here?" Fitz says surprised.

"Hey, is that anyway to treat your baby brother?"

* * *

A/N: So Olivia and Fitz had another counseling session. How do you think it went? Olivia is starting to get that weird vibe from Jake again or maybe it never left. Fitz' little brother is in town wonder what he is up to. Thanks for reading! Until next time.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

* * *

Richard Theodore Grant known as Rich was the youngest of the three Grant children and the wildest. When their mother passed after giving birth to him Big Gerry and their brother Jonathan didn't really know what to do. Fitz being the oldest, even at the young age of twelve, vowed to stick around and make sure his brother was taken care of at least until he was old enough to do for himself.

Big Gerry wasn't exactly thrilled that Fitz chose to go to UC Berkeley instead Harvard but he was glad to have the extra help when Rich would get out of hand. Fitz would make the trip home every Thursday and go back to school the following Sunday. Fitz was always like a second parent to Rich but once he turned sixteen Fitz stepped back and gave him room to become his own man.

He wasn't interested in school like his older brothers and though he easily passed his classes he hated school. If it weren't for the drama department and girls he wouldn't have even graduated high school.

Everything he wore was tailored for him and he rarely wore jeans. He didn't quite look like the rest of the straight shaved, suit wearing Grants though. He kept his dirty blonde hair long at the top and combed over with a side part while the sides and back were cut short. Both of his ears were pierced he always wore simple diamond stud earrings in them. His beard was never more than a five o'clock shadow but he kept it neatly trimmed. He was two inches shorter than Fitz though he still towered over most at 6 ft. and his eyes were a mix of blue and green.

Fitz was always the big brother to get him out of trouble. When he got caught skipping school and his dad wanted to ground him for a whole month he called Fitz. Big Gerry didn't listen to many people but Fitz was on the short list of people he did listen to. The last time he came to D.C. was nearly three years ago when he needed Fitz to pull some strings with the alumni at Berkeley. He missed the deadline for enrollment and he wouldn't dare tell Big Gerry and asking his brother Jon for help was basically the same as telling his father. That left Fitz to bail him out.

As far as Fitz knew he was still attending school majoring in Theater and Performance studies. However, it wasn't a holiday week so there had to be a reason he was currently standing in his kitchen.

"Rich, what the hell are you doing here?" Fitz asks surprised.

"Hey, is that anyway to greet your baby brother?" Rich responded smiling and opening the beer he got out of the fridge.

"Gimme that, are you even old enough to drink yet?" Fitz said as he grabbed the beer from him. "I gave you that key for emergencies only. Not for you to use when ever you please. I don't know what you need but whatever it is can wait until later. Go get a room and we can catch up tonight." Fitz said ushering him to the door.

He knew Liv would be home any minute and he didn't want any interruptions during their planned bath time.

"Bro, I don't need anything. Can't I just come visit? Did you say get a room? No way, don't you have a spare room and you know hotel sheets make my skin dry." Rich said as he checked out his hair in the mirror hanging in the living room.

"Now is not really a-"

"Babe are you ready for-" Olivia stops mid sentence when she sees Rich standing on the other side of the room. "Rich? I didn't know that we were expecting you." She says behind a clenched smile looking at Fitz.

"Hey sis!" Rich says as he walks over and gives her a big hug. "I still don't know how my brother landed you. You are way out of his league." He flashes her the signature Grant smile.

"I don't know about all that but thanks." She says laughing. "So what brings you all the way to D.C?"

"Well-"

"He is going to tell us over dinner tonight. He has to go and check-in to his room right now though. Isn't that right, Rich?"

"A room? Nonsense. We have a spare room here and plus you know the hotel sheets irritate his skin." She says walking over to Fitz. "I'm going to go change into something comfortable while you two catch up."

Fitz watches her walk down hall then turns back to his brother.

"I'm going to go shower then take my wife to go get a camera at the mall. After that we are going to dinner and you better have a damned good reason why you are in my house right now." Fitz says before heading down the hall.

He walks into the room and finds Liv by the closet in only her bra and panties trying to figure out what jeans she was going to wear.

"You guys caught up that quick?" She says with a arched eyebrow.

"Kinda." Fitz says not removing his eyes from her body.

He loved the way her ass was becoming fuller and her thighs were getting thicker as she put on some baby weight.

"Which one of these?" She said breaking him out of his daze.

"Bring them here and let me get a closer look." He said as he sat down on the bed.

She walked over and held the jeans out for him to see.

He grabbed both out of her hands and threw them on the floor. Then picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"Fitz!" She yells laughing at his sudden act.

"Shhh..we don't want to give little brother a show now do we?" He says kissing her neck and kicking off his shoes and pushing his pants down.

"Fitz, stop we are not having sex with your brother down the hall." She says pulling his head up by his hair.

"Mmmm I love it when you pull my hair." He says dropping his lips back to her breasts.

"I'm serious stop messing around." She says firmer voice.

"Livvie," He starts as he leans up and removes his shirt. "I don't care if the Pope himself was out there. I'm hurting right now and the only thing that will take my pain away is you. I'll be quick..."

He takes her face in his hands and kisses her slowly. He tries to gain access to her mouth but she denies him so he moves one of his hands to her pulsing core massaging it slowly. When she gasps at the feeling he quickly moves his tongue in her mouth and deepens the kiss.

"Fitz.." She breathes out heavily as she catches her breath.

"Don't..I feel you.." He says against her neck as he inserts one finger then another deep inside of her. "..you want..you need it just as much as me..tell me you don't.."

She moans and her back arches off the bed as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her. He didn't need any other indication that she was ready.

"You taste so sweet.." He says sucking his fingers dry. "Mmmmm...my sweet baby.."

He removes her panties and lines himself up with her, rubbing himself slowly against her slick folds and looks in her eyes one more time for any sign that she still wanted to stop. When he saw none he entered her fully.

"Shiiii-" She starts to scream out before he covers her mouth with his kissing her fast and deep matching the rhythm of his hips. He knew they were pressed for time and wanted to bring them both to the edge quickly.

"Harder Fitz. You feel so good.. dig deeper.." She said between kisses.

He tightened his grip on her waist with one hand and used the other to hook her leg on his elbow causing him to get deeper. She cried out louder at the new angle. Fitz moves his lips to hers and gently bites her bottom lip causing her to open her eyes and look at him.

"Livvie..Shhh...Mmmmm.." He trailed off losing his train of thought when she put her fingers in his hair and pulled him to her.

"You Shhh and go faster." She says as she lifts her hips to meet his.

She moves one of her hands down to put pressure on her clit. The feeling causes her legs to shake and go weak as she reaches her orgasm.

He swallows her moan with his mouth and starts moving so fast inside her that the only sound in the room is heavy breathing and their skin making contact. He reaches for the wooden post at the top of the bed needing something to squeeze as he came to his finish.

"Shittt. Liv!" He moans out loudly in her neck when he can no longer hold on.

He collapses on top of her and they both catch their breath.

"Damn. You feel.." He sucks on her neck softly. ".. you feel like heaven baby."

"Fitz you are so corny." She says laughing at him trying to get up.

"Ssss." She hisses when he sucks her neck harder. "Fitz." She says slapping his arm trying to get him to cut it out.

"You better quit laughing at me." He says before returning his mouth to her neck.

"Stop before you leave a mark." She says pushing him up with her hands.

"Say sorry first." He says with a pout.

She shakes her head no and continues to try and push him up and he grabs her hands and pins them on each side of her head. He moves his mouth back to her neck and sucks harder.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry for laughing at you." She finally gives in.

"Thank you." He gently bites her collar bone then pushes up off of her.

"You big cry baby." She says as she gets up then quickly runs towards the bathroom when he chases her.

"You're going to pay for that." He yells behind her.

They shower together once Fitz promises no funny business. Thirty minutes later they are dressed.

"Fitz." Olivia says whining.

"Livvie, stop. It's not even that bad." He said laughing.

"See, this is why I told you to stop. It's not funny I have to work tomorrow."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh." He walks behind her and puts his arms around her waist. "I can't help how much I love your neck it's so sexy." He says kissing the spot where he left a mark.

"Stop. Don't start again." She says trying to move from his embrace.

"Relax. I'm not doing anything." He says tightening his grip on her and when she relaxed he continued. "Now, tell me what I can do to help. Do you need more make up?"

"Ugh I got it Fitz. Don't worry about it. Go out there with your brother before he thinks we died in here."

"No. I'm staying right here until you aren't mad anymore." He hops on the counter and just stares a her.

"I'm not mad." She says while applying her cover up make up to her neck.

He hops down and picks her up and sits her on the counter then moves between her legs. "You promise?"

"Yes, I promise." She says laughing.

"Kisses to seal the deal?" He says leaning in close but stops right before their lips touch.

She keeps her eyes locked with his and sets the make up in her hand down next to her. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him slowly.

"I promise."

He smiles and licks his lips before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

"Rich! Get your ass up." He says punching him in the arm.

He jumps up and pulls the ear phones out of his ears.

"Cut it out Fitz. I've been hitting the gym and I hate to knock you out in your own house."

"Is that right?" Fitz says as he pushes him. "I'd love to see you try. Get out of this first."

Fitz grabs him and puts him in a wrestling move.

"Tap out. Mr. I've been hitting the gym."

"Let me go." His brother struggles out.

"Not until you tap out." Fitz says tightening his grip.

"Will you two cut it out before you break something." Olivia says walking into the room.

"Not until he taps out."

She shakes her head and goes in the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"Alright. I give." Rich says tapping out.

Fitz lets him go and pushes him.

"Great now I have to fix my hair again." Rich said as he straightened his out clothes and tucked his shirt back in.

"Get your weight up pretty boy."

"Don't act like you aren't a pretty boy too."

"I'm not denying it but I workout to be more that just a pretty face. If you can't defend yourself against another man you aren't a man." Fitz said as he fixed his curl in the mirror.

"Rich are you coming to the mall with us?" Olivia asked as she sat on the couch.

"Sure I'll come. Might find my soul mate."

"Whoa there. You still have at least a decade before you do that." Fitz says seriously.

"How do you figure that? You and Liv were only six years older than I am when you found each other."

"Yeah but that's different. I had to slip her some love potion to get her to stay."

They all laugh and get up to head out to the mall.

"Well, maybe I'll find my next one night stand." He says smirking.

"Rich, just stop." Olivia says slapping him in the back of the head.

"My bad." He laughs as they get in the elevator.

* * *

"I thought you said we were only coming here for a camera. We got that two hours ago."

"Stop whining Rich. What else do you have to do?"

"I don't know anything else. Damn, she's not even buying anything." He mumbled only where he and Fitz could hear.

"We can go if you want-"

"Liv, no. Take your time and we will leave when you're done. Right, Rich?" He says kissing her hand and giving his brother a look.

"Right." He said rolling his eyes.

Rich learned very soon after Liv and Fitz started dating that nothing set his brother off quicker than someone saying something to or about his precious Olivia. He hated it and he had no choice but to respect it. Unless he wanted to be reminded by Fitz and that usually led to more than just his hair getting messed up.

Two hours and half a dozen stores later they were back at home.

"Remind me to never go to the mall with you two ever again." Rich says flopping on the couch.

"Ohh no you don't. We have two hours before leaving for dinner and I need to get another run in so come on." He says pulling him up.

"Prepare to be embarrassed. Liv you coming?"

"No, I think I'm going to take a quick nap."

"Nap? That's for girls."

"I am a girl silly." She said as she pushed his shoulder.

"No you're not, you are a Grant. Bro, you let your wife get soft on working out?" He said surprised looking at Fitz.

"Shut up Rich, she isn't soft. She is just tired we have had a long day. I'll be ready in ten don't have me waiting on you."

Fitz grabbed the mall bags from the front door in one hand and wrapped his arm around Olivia with the other walked to the room.

"Do you have a idea where you want to go for dinner tonight?" She yelled loud enough so he can hear her in the bathroom.

"What was that? You know it's almost sound proof in there." He said walking out in only his running shorts.

Olivia knew that they didn't have time to start anything but she couldn't help but touch him. Every inch of him turned her on and she especially loved his arms and chest.

She walked over to him and gave him a hug then started softly placing kisses on his chest.

"Livvie...you know I'm about to leave right?"

"You smell so good.." She licks around one of his pecks. "You taste good too.."

He feels himself growing hard and shifts a little because it's uncomfortable in the shorts he is wearing.

"Let me help you with that." She says as she puts her hand in his shorts and caresses him.

"Shit." He chokes out knowing that it's going to be impossible to stop now.

"Tell me how you want me to help you with this." She says seductively as she rubs his tip with her thumb.

"We don't have time.." He says but doesn't move.

"We always hav-"

"Fitz let's go! I know you are getting distracted!" Rich yells as he bangs on their bedroom door.

"Why is he here again?" She asks as she places her head on his chest and releases him.

"I'm sorry Liv. I'll make it up to you." He goes to and grabs his shirt. "You were going to ask me something?"

"Oh yeah. For dinner, what were you thinking?" She says trying to mask the annoyance in her voice.

"I kinda just want to stay in. Can you make something?" He said as he tied his shoe.

"Sure but what do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"Can't you guys just eat pasta or something and we do BBQ this weekend?" She says looking at him from the bathroom door.

"No, I want it tonight." He walked over and gave her a nice slow kiss then leaned back and looked at her. "You'll make my favorite for me, won't you?"

"You are lucky I love you."

"I know. We'll be back." He squeezes her ass before leaving.

* * *

Fitz figured since his brother interrupted him and Olivia he was going to stick it to him during their run. He picked the longest and toughest trail for them to go on. He was surprised that he was able to keep up.

"Yeah. Didn't think I would be able to stay with you did you." Rich says while they took a break at the end of the trail before heading back.

"I see you've been staying in shape. I'm impressed. You know you theater types sometimes get lazy." Fitz says laughing and sitting down to stretch.

"So what are you really doing in DC?"

"I kind of have a problem.."

"How did I know."

"Look it's not something I'm proud of and you have to promise not to tell the wife." He says seriously.

"You know that I tell Olivia everything."

"I know and you should when it concerns your relationship but this is about me."

"I don't know." Fitz says hesitantly.

"Just forget about it. I forgot that you don't care about any of us anymore since you've been with _her_." He says getting up and walking back to the main trail.

"Hold on a second." Fitz grabs his arm to stop him. "First, you know that's not true. Yeah life has gotten in the way these last few years but I haven't forgotten about you. Second, you know my wife's name and I don't want to hear you deliberately refer to Liv as "_her_" again. She hasn't done anything to you."

"Yea except take my brother from us and move him way across the country."

"That wasn't her doing. I was planning to come to the east coast before she even came in the picture. I was waiting for you to get older. Sorry that it has been hard you Rich but don't blame Liv."

"Whatever Fitz. I can't even talk to you about men shit because of your precious Olivia."

"Yes you can I'm right here, talk to me."

"Between us?" He questions.

"Yes between us."

"There's this girl at school. We messed around for a few months and now she is telling me that she is pregnant."

"She's what!? Are you out of your fucking mind?" Fitz yells at him.

"I know but I don't think it's mine."

"What makes you say that? You two weren't even exclusive and you were having sex without protection?"

"Not exactly..you remember James the head of the theater department?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with this?" Fitz asks confused.

"Well..it's his wife."

"This just keeps getting better and better." Fitz throws his hands up in the air.

"I'm telling you she's lying. I broke it off with her after she got too attached now she is trying to pin this on me. I told her I wanted to see her take a test now she won't answer me back. I know she was still messing with him when we were together they were married! I don't know what to do bro. If the school found out." Rich said as he paced the path.

"Relax. Lucky for you I know Christine, me and her sister go way back. Let me talk to her sister first and feel her out then I will talk to Christine. You seriously need to chill out though. Do you know what this would do to our name if it got out. I know you're are young and like to have fun but you need to calm down some."

"This coming from the guy who used to have a different girl every time he came home from school and the whole time you worked for dad. Just because you are domesticated now don't try to ruin my fun."

"Look, nothing wrong with having fun and I'm definitely not judging but you need to protect yourself and our family name first."

"You're right, I know. I just got caught up. She said that she was on the pill and it felt too good to stop."

"Just because it feels good doesn't mean you do it if you don't trust the person. She is married for Christ's sake. That's the biggest red flag out there!"

"If I remember correctly her sister is married too." Rich said smirking.

"Yea well she was just engaged six years ago so it's different." Fitz said laughing. "Look we need to head back Liv is cooking our favorite."

"Before we go, I'm sorry about what I said earlier about Liv. You know I love her like a sister. I was just upset."

"It's cool. I know you were. I just want you to know that you can always come to me. I'll work on getting better with staying in touch with you too."

"Ok. Love you bro."

"Love you too." He gives him a hug. "Now let's go."

Fitz pushes him and takes off back towards the house.

* * *

A/N: So little brother interrupted Olitz twice he is already off to a bad start lol. How do you think it went with Liv and Fitz through the day? We found out why Rich is in DC. Do you think Fitz should keep his secret? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! Until next time.

I almost forgot. Happy New Years!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

* * *

It had been two and a half hours and the boys still weren't back yet. She knew that meant Fitz took him on the long trail. She and him only did it once and she told him never again. She enjoyed running and working out with him but the near half marathons he liked to run for fun was not her cup of tea.

She was grateful this time for the trail because it gave her time to run to the store and pick up some fresh already marinaded brisket, pulled pork and sausage for the dinner she was making. She usually liked to slow cook her brisket all day but she had to adjust to make it in time for dinner. While that was cooking she made the potato salad, cornbread, baked beans with ground beef and baked mac n cheese from scratch. She was sitting on the counter reading her iPad when she heard the door.

"Damn it smells so good in here!" Rich says as he walks through the door.

"Liv! Where are you?" Fitz yells out as he wipes his face with his shirt.

"I'm in the kitchen."

"It smells amazing in here." He says as he moves in between her legs.

"Thanks. I'm glad you think so." She says before kissing him.

"You are the best wife ever but I know you don't want my sweat all over you so I'm going to go shower." He pushes off the counter and heads towards their room.

"Everything will be done in a hour!" She yells as he leaves the kitchen.

"You hear that Rich? Don't be late taking all day trying to perfect that David Beckham comb over. It's just us." Fitz laughs as he pushes him.

"Don't hate because Beckham is better than your Superman curl."

"You wish." Fitz says over his shoulder.

* * *

They were sitting at the table in silence for fifteen minutes straight before anyone took a break from eating to speak.

"You outdid yourself on this sis. This is pure food porn."

"What?" They both ask at the same time.

"You know, it just means it's good. Like really good." He says laughing.

"Is that what college kids are using these days?" Olivia asks.

"Pretty much."

"So Rich, what are you doing over her on the coast?"

"No real reason. Just needed to talk to bro about some men Ish that couldn't wait."

"Hmmm. Ok. Well how is school going? Have you been able to get home and see Big Gerry lately?"

"School is great actually. I'm auditioning for Romeo next month in the schools rendition of Romeo and Juliet."

"That's great. We will have to come out and catch the show if you get the part. Right Fitz?" She says rubbing his thigh under the table.

"Of course. We wouldn't miss it."

"For reals? I'll be sure to let you guys know. As far as making it home, I go back at least twice a month. Dad is still dad and Jon is there still trying to be the greatest son ever." He says rolling his eyes.

"Nothing wrong with that." Fitz says seriously. "You two may not be that close but respect his work ethic."

"I'm not knocking him I'm just saying that he is a tight ass." Rich says laughing.

"That's true but he is still our brother." Fitz laughs with him.

"Are you seeing anyone out there?"

"Not seriously, why are you looking?" Rich says with a smirk.

"Really Rich, you are going to try and flirt with my wife in my house?" Fitz says jokingly.

"What? She started it."

"You're too funny. It's crazy to see you becoming your own man now. Seems like just the other day you were in high school." Olivia says getting up and putting her plate away.

"Livvie, don't worry about the dishes we got them." He says wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Thank you so much for dinner. It was great."

"You're very welcome. You know I'll do anything for you." She turns around to face him.

"I know and I'll do the same." He leans down and gives her a kiss only stopping when he hears a flash.

"What are you doing Rich?" Fitz asked.

"Breaking in the new camera! This thing is awesome."

"Give it here. It's not for your use but thanks for the picture." Fitz says grabbing it from him.

"My bad." He says turning and leaving.

"Don't go too far."

"How about you go take a bath and get ready for bed and I'll be in there once all of this is cleaned up to give you what I owe you from earlier." He says smirking and giving her a little pump.

"Mmmm..I like the sound of that. I'll be waiting." She gives him a kiss then grabs her iPad and heads for the room.

"Can you help me put this stuff away?"

"No thanks, I'm going to chill for a minute." Rich says not looking up from his phone.

"I guess that came out wrong. Get your butt up and come help me put this food away."

"Damn Fitz, can't I ever get a break?"

"Not in my house. Finish this up I need to make a call in my office. There's a TV in the spare room so don't let me catch you laid out on my couch again. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Night, see you bright and early."

"Night."

* * *

Fitz goes into his office and makes the call he has been dreading since his talk with his brother a few hours ago.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jas, it's Fitz."

"Fitz? Fitz Grant?"

"The one and only." He says laughing.

"It's been forever.."

"It has..I need to ask a favor though."

"Still spoiled Fitz huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It hasn't been that long you know what I mean. Spoiled Fitz that only cared about himself and getting his way when he wanted it."

"I don't remember that." He chuckles.

"Yeah like I bet you didn't mean to string me along then suddenly stop calling."

"Whoa, to set the record straight you were engaged to be married and I never promised you anything. We hooked up from time to time that's it."

"What about all those times I told you I loved you? You knew how I felt then you just up and disappear."

"Honestly Jas, I didn't call to go down memory lane. If you tell someone that you love them and they don't say it back that should be a clear indication of how they feel. Aren't you married to that guy now?"

"I am but since we are being honest I still think about you.. you were the best I've ever had."

"Are you done being in your feelings? If you are waiting to hear some kind of declaration from me don't hold your breath. I am happy where I am and I hadn't thought about you once."

"So fucking sure of yourself aren't you? You were always an ass. Guess you found someone to put up with your asshole ways huh."

"Like you wouldn't have given anything to put up with my asshole ways. Are you going to help me or not?" Fitz asked argrily tired of her BS.

"You know what, I probably would have but regardless of how you just dropped me you know that I could never deny you. What do you need?"

"Find out if your sister is pregnant but don't lead on as to why or mention that you spoke to me. Can you do that?"

"Yes, but first what are you going to do for me?"

"What do you want Jasmine?" He let's out a sigh.

"I want to see you. No funny business just to catch up."

"Catch up? We don't need to do that plus I don't even live in Santa Barbara how the hell would that work?" Fitz says annoyed that he had to even entertain this conversation.

"I know you don't want to catch up with me but I want to know what's going on with you. I'm sure if this is important to you you'll find a way out here by Friday. Text when you get in." She hangs up.

Fitz was furious. Of course that manipulative bitch would pull something like this. He never could stand to be around her and the sex was just alright now it was biting him in the ass.

He grabbed his bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass to take his edge off. He sipped it slowly and tried to push the conversation from his mind. On one hand, maybe he should just let his brother fight his own battle. On the other hand, he promised his mother that he would always take care or him. He sat there in his chair weighing his options.

"Fitz? Is everything ok? You've been in here for over an hour?" Olivia said as she walked in and saw him at his desk.

When he didn't respond she went around behind his desk and leaned on it in front of him.

"Babe, are you ok?" She says leaning forward and rubbing her fingers in his hair.

"Yes and no." He says not opening his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks softly.

"No, not right now." He said sill leaned back barely responding to her.

"Are you going to stay in here all night?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

Olivia didn't want to take the way he was acting personal but that was hard for her. He said he would be right in after dinner and he never showed now he wasn't even responding to her. She racked her brain trying to figure out if she may have said something earlier.

"Is it me? Is it about us?" She said finally getting the courage to ask him.

"What?" He said opening his eyes and leaning towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You didn't do anything. It's me. I'm a little stressed as you can tell." He says as he grabs his glass from beside her and finishes off his drink.

"Ok, if you want to be alone then I'll see you when you come to bed." She kisses his forehead and goes to leave.

"Wait." He say grabbing her arm.

"Hmmm?" She says moving back in front of him.

He wanted her so bad. He needed a way to release his stress and tension. He didn't want to drink anymore than the glass he had already drank so he hoped she was in the mood.

"There is something that you can help me out with.." He says as he sits her on the desk.

"What's that?" She says looking down at him as she crosses her legs.

"For starters...you need to un-cross those legs." He says as has stands and pulls them apart.

She just stares at him.

"Three minutes ago you were barely moving now you want too-" She starts confused.

"Now.." He says cutting her off. "..I want you."

He leaned down and kissed her hard trying to suck and pull the air from her hoping that it could bring him out of his mood.

"I am a little frustrated though.." He trails off sucking and biting her neck.

"..I don't want to make love..I want to be a little rough with it..hear how much you can feel me.." He pushes the shorts she is wearing to the side and roughly massages her core.

He stops and looks at her.

"Can you handle that?"

Olivia was so turned on by the way he was acting. She loved when he was rough in bed but more times than none he would be a little aggressive and that was it. Usually she would have to pull it out of him by taunting him, which she didn't mind doing either. Not tonight though, he was feeling some type of way and she had an itch deep inside that only he could scratch.

"Consider it handled." She says pulling him by the collar of his v-neck. Knowing it would piss him off. It was better when he was angry.

"Don't stretch my fucking shirt." He says as he grabs her wrists tightly.

She smirks at him and sits there waiting for next move.

"Take off my shirt." He says letting her go.

She reaches out and pulls his shirt up and off. She reaches for his belt but he stops her.

"Not yet." He says as leans her back on his desk and pulls her shorts off. "I want to taste you first. Lift up and put your hands under your back."

He knows not being able to use her hands will drive her crazy.

He pulls down her tank top that she was wearing and licks her nipple. He whole body reacts to the touch of his tongue and he decided to come back to the later.

He kisses her belly button then makes his way down to her center. He breathes her in for a moment then licks her slowly and teasingly. She lifts her waist wanting him to go deeper with his tongue but he isn't ready just yet.

"What do you want Livvie?" He says between licks.

"Give it to me Fitz.."

"You want this?" He says sticking a few fingers in her as deep as he could.

"Ssss..fuuuck." She moans out.

"Yea you like that?" He pumps them in and out of her using his tongue to lick the juices up. She's riding his fingers and he can feel her walls getting tighter but he wants her come in his mouth. He gets her right to the point where she needs to finish and as she exploded he inserted his tongue deep inside her and sucked hard as he could taking every drop in his mouth.

She couldn't keep her hands off him any longer she needed to grip his hair, dig her nails in his shoulders and back, anything as she came. She moved her hands to the back of his head and pushed him deeper between her legs. Riding his tongue as she came.

"Shiiit!" She yelled out as she came with her legs shaking hard. He pulls his tongue out and licks his lips. Determined to make her come again he sticks his fingers back in her and sloppily sucks the sensitive spot inside of her thigh. Her body immediately reacts and she comes again.

He unbuckles his belt and pushes his pants down with his free hand then moves back up her body. Once her legs stop trembling a bit he pulls his fingers out.

"Open your eyes baby.. don't tell me you're ready to tap out already?" He whispers against her ear.

She shakes her head no.

"Good. Now open your mouth and taste how sweet you are." He demands.

She opens her mouth slowly still coming down off her high.

"Wider." He says as he lines himself up with her. As soon as he sticks his fingers in her mouth he inserts her fully.

"Fuck Liv." He says grabbing the side of her neck tightly as she bit down on his fingers so hard his eyes started to water.

"Sorry babe, it was a accident." She says looking up at him when he stopped moving.

"I can't.." He drops his head on her shoulder and pulls out.

"Fitz.." She can't help but laugh at his behavior. "Are you ok?"

"Livvie I swear you bit me clear to my bone. I know I said rough but damn I probably won't even be able to write tomorrow." He said laughing into her neck.

"You are being dramatic." She says pulling his head up to look at her.

"No I'm not." He says with a pout.

"Let me see it."

He pushes himself up with his right hand and then pulls her up.

"Look." He shows her his fingers.

She can clearly see the teeth imprint right above his knuckles and where she broke a little skin with one of her teeth.

"I'm so so sorry. You gotta rethink that move. You can't suddenly move inside me like that with your hand in my mouth. Now you know how my lip feels when you do that." She's still laughing.

"Well now we know." He says laughing. "Thanks Livvie."

"You're thanking me for biting your hand?"

"No..thank you for being the most incredible thing in my life since you came into it. For sticking with me through my asshole times and loving me enough to stay and work through them."

"Fitz.."

"Don't say anything. I know how you feel. " He says wrapping his arms around her. "I just wanted to say thank you." He kisses her softly. "Now do you think we can make it down the hall to our room like this?"

"Ummm no. Pass me my shorts." She says laughing as she slaps his ass.

"Fine, you put on your shorts but I'm going commando."

They leave his office and almost make it to the room when they hear a door creak open.

"What the hell!" Rich yells when he sees his brothers naked behind. "I think I'm going to be blind!" He says covering his eyes.

"Should have stayed in your room pretty boy." Fitz says laughing with Olivia.

"You are so wrong Fitz." She says as they go into the room.

* * *

The next morning Fitz gets Rich up a little bit earlier than he usually does for his run so that they can be back in time to make Olivia breakfast before she left for work.

"I thought I smelled food." She says as she walks in and gives Fitz a kiss. "How's the hand?"

"Better but still a little sore." He says as hands her a plate.

"Thanks. So did you guys not run today?"

"We did but just a little earlier." He said sitting next to her.

"Yea Fitz woke me up at a totally unreasonable time so that we could make this for you. So enjoy." Rich said dryly.

"Ouch." He says when Fitz kicks him under the table.

"What he meant to say was how does it taste?"

"It's great babe." She says giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So what do you guys have planned for today?"

"I'm going to take Rich to campus with me let him sit in on a class. Then I was thinking we could come have lunch with you." He says rubbing her back.

"That sounds great just call me before you come-" Her phone starts ringing.

"What."

"Liv, it's seven thirty where are you at?"

"I'm at home eating breakfast with two of my favorite men. What's up Abby?"

"Well for starters there are like seven of us waiting outside of your office to discuss the Johnson case and you aren't here."

"I had that on my schedule for eight. Why are you there so early?" She says as she plays with the hair on the back of Fitz' neck.

"We got a meeting update yesterday afternoon saying that it was changed to seven thirty. Everyone is here Liv." Abby says panicked.

"Look, have Quinn open my office and you handle it. You know this case just as well as I do Abby. You can do this." She says calmly.

"Ok. I can do this." Abby breathes out.

"Yes. Now go. Handle it. I'll be there in a few."

She hangs up.

"Everything good?" Fitz asks.

"Yes, it's fine. Just giving Abby her first test." She says smiling.

"Test? For what?"

"You'll know soon enough pretty boy." She says ruffling his hair.

"Will you two cut out all that mushy crap." Rich says looking at them with disgust.

"Rich you are lucky I have to go or I'd torture you some more." She stands and grabs her bag and keys.

"Have a good day Livvie. See you at lunch." Fitz says giving her a kiss.

"See you then. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye Rich, you behave yourself."

"See you later Liv."

As soon as the door closes Rich lays on the couch with his feet up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Fitz asks looking at him.

"I thought we weren't leaving until nine thirty."

"So."

"So I wanted to take a nap. I'm jet lagged bro."

"You better suck that shit up. Come help me with these dishes."

"Ugh. I don't even wash my own dishes. At least tell me that you talked to Christines sister."

"I did and she is crazy. I'm not sure if I want to go that route anymore."

"What? Come on Fitz I need to squash this before it goes to far."

"You think I don't know that Rich?" Fitz says getting a headache all over again.

"Hello." He answers his phone angrily.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" Olivia asks catching his tone.

"Sorry Livvie, my headache is coming back. What's up?"

"I'll make this quick then. When is Rich leaving? I completely forgot about my mother. She will be here tomorrow afternoon."

"Tonight and I'm actually going to fly out with him then make it back by early Saturday morning. That will give you and your mom a little alone time. If that's good with you?"

"Sure that works, I've gotta go right now though and lunch doesn't work anymore so we will smooth out the details later, ok?"

"Ok. Talk to you soon."

"You are coming back to Cali?! We have got to hit up one of my favorite spots tomorrow night."

"I think I'm a little too old to be partying with a 20 year old."

"I'm 21 jerk! And this trip is going to be epic."

"Yeah. Epic." Fitz says sarcastically as he leans back on the couch and pinches the bridge of his nose.

* * *

A/N: Liv threw it down on the kitchen I was getting hungry writing it. So Fitz talked to Christines sister Jasmine and she sounds like a real piece of work. How funny was Fitz walking to their room naked? Fitz and Liv are still making good progress. Fitz is going back to Cali at least Rich is excited lol Olitz has some potential obstacles coming up, have they learned from the past? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! Until next time.

tfdias You asked how far along Olivia was in her pregnancy and she is almost 10 weeks.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

* * *

"Is that really what you are wearing?"

"What." Rich asks looking in the mirror.

He was wearing Grey sweatpants retro Jordans and a black v-neck long sleeve shirt.

"Go change. We aren't going to the gym."

"I'm tired and aren't we just going on campus?"

"We may make another stop after and I know you don't want to be caught in that."

"You have a point. Give me fifteen."

Fitz went back to reading his paper and waited for his brother to come out.

"Much better."

He changed into a slim fitting white long sleeve button up, light blue belt and slim blue pants with a deep crease that stopped right above his white Steve Madden slip on loafers.

"Let's go."

* * *

They get to campus around nine forty five and Fitz had Rich sit in on his first lecture then gave him the key to his office so he could take a nap.

"Professor Grant?" Mellie says as she pushes the office door open a bit and stuck her head in.

"Not exactly, how can I help you?" Rich says smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry I was looking for Fitz."

"Fitz?" Rich said raising an eyebrow. Wondering why she went from Professor Grant to Fitz. "Why are you looking for my brother?"

"I just needed to discuss a schedule conflict. So you're Fitz' little brother? How cute. So do you have any funny or embarrassing stories about him?" Mellie asks as she walks in further.

She was enjoying her view. Fitz' little brother was a cutie but she wasn't interested in a carbon copy of the original.

"Not really. Although he is a bit of a softie."

"Really? I thought he was more of a bad boy type, you know with the whole temper and everything."

"Yea well not so much anymore. Who are you again?" He says side eyeing her.

"Sorry, I'm completely rude. Mellie." She says extending her hand.

"Rich. Nice to meet you."

"So what do you two have planned for today?"

"Well I was planning to take a nap but I guess that's out the window." He mumbles under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, we don't really have too much planned."

"We should get lunch, I mean if you guys haven't already eaten."

"That would be great I am starving. Where is a good place?"

"Rich are you ready-" Fitz stopped at the door surprised to see Mellie. "Hello Mellie, I wasn't aware we had a meeting today?"

"We don't I was just stopping by. So Rich tells me you guys don't have plans for lunch."

"It's going on one haven't you already had lunch?" Fitz looks at her suspiciously.

"I have but I wouldn't mind-"

"We actually have other plans but rain check for some other time?"

"Sure, I'll hold you to that." She says smiling.

"Ok. See you next week." He says laughing.

She leaves and Fitz sits down at his desk.

"What was that about?"

"What?" Fitz says not looking away from the computer.

"You and her? She have a thing for you or something?"

"What? No. She's with Stephen."

"Well she was asking questions about you and the way she was looking at you all dreamy didn't seem like she was dating anyone else. And what's up with you rain checking lunch? Liv cool with that?"

"Calm down. Mellie is cool I wouldn't mind grabbing lunch with her just today doesn't work." Fitz says nonchalantly.

"Mmhmm. I mean I'd hit it too."

"Too? Not too. I would never cheat on Liv, are you crazy?"

"You mean you've never?"

"No, never. Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know because you used to switch women like you changed your shirts. Yeah I knew you loved Liv but I thought you'd be bored by now. Or got bored at some point along the way. Never thought you would ever just be with one person."

"I understand your point of view from the outside looking in but that's definitely not the case. You'll understand when you find that one person that fulfills everything that you ever wanted or needed not only sexually, but intellectually as well. Your misconception of me is a little troubling, don't go trying to be like I was when I was younger Rich. Be your own person, a better man than I was, especially when it comes to women." He stands and gathers his stuff. "Come on, we have one more stop be for we have to go get your bags."

"I hope it's somewhere that I can get some sleep."

"You sure are sleepy a lot. Are you sure you aren't pregnant?" Fitz says as he pokes him in the stomach as he takes his candy from him.

"Cut it out and give that back."

"Nope. You aren't eating in my car." Fitz locks the door and throws the candy in the trash on the way to the car.

* * *

"This doesn't add up, am I missing a page? I'm not seeing the part of the evidence that has the blueprint of the building he was in." Olivia says as she flips through the documents.

"Here, look at mine." Jake says moving his chair next to hers. "This is where they say he was hiding out until the victim came home but the angle.."

He leans across her to get the pictures that Abby had. "But the angle at which the victim is laying contradicts the prosecutions story of what happened."

"Ok, so what is our story of what happened? Why are we so sure he is innocent?" She says turning to Jake.

"Well.." He trails off as they hear the door opening.

"I wasn't expecting anyone." Olivia says looking at her watch.

"Sis, what's up?" Rich says entering Olivias office.

"Rich, what are you doing here?" She looks up surprised to see him. "You guys let's take five." She says looking at Abby and Jake.

"No need Livvie. We bought food for everyone." Fitz said walking in behind Rich with a pizza and salad and placing it on the furthest end of the table away from their work.

"Thanks, babe." She says giving him a kiss and wrapping her arms around his waist giving him a hug. "I told you I had work to do though and we are kinda busy."

"I know but can't you squeeze me in for ten minutes? Please.." He whispers in her ear as he hugs her back.

"Liv, this office is huge. It's just as big as Dad's."

"Get over here Rich and meet my co-workers." She says breaking her hug with Fitz but grabbing his hand to keep the contact.

"Abby, Jake this is my brother in law Rich. Rich, Abby and Jake."

"I remember Abby but nice meeting you Jake." He says extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Olivia I..um..I'll be back when you're are ready to resume the meeting." Jake says getting up.

"Jake don't go too far. We still have a ways to go."

"Yes ma'am. Fitz." Jake says as he leaves quickly.

Fitz just stares at him.

"Did I miss something?" Rich says looking around the room.

"Nope." Fitz answers and takes a seat at the table.

"Liv, I have to take this call." Abby says moving to step out.

"Ok and hey just meet me in about 35 minutes." She says as she turns to Fitz. "Wow, you really know how to clear a room." She says laughing.

"One to go." He says looking at his brother. "Go take a tour Rich, I need a moment with my wife."

"I should have known this was a setup. I'll be outside in the car taking a nap." He says leaving.

Olivia leans her head on Fitz' shoulder and takes a deep breath. She was grateful for the break. She had been going nonstop since she got in.

"You ok?" He turns to look at her.

"Yes, just taking a moment to breathe."

"Make sure you are taking breaks Livvie. Don't want you over working yourself." He says caressing her face.

"I am...sometimes time just gets away. Speaking of away..I don't think I'm ready to be without you for two nights." She says with a pout.

"Don't give me that face..I'll be back before you know it."

"What face.." She says still pouting.

"You're trying to break my heart aren't you?" He pulls her into his lap and sits his chin on her shoulder.

She shakes her head 'no'.

"Yes you are and it hurts. So stop it.." He says snuggling in the crook of her neck and squeezing her tight.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to miss you..I don't like sleeping alone."

"Do you want me to stay?" He asks kissing her lightly.

"Maybe.." She says quietly looking at her hands.

"Hey." He lifts her chin up so he can look her in the eyes. "If you want me to stay I'll stay. No questions about it."

"I know..I'm just being a baby right now.." She trails off kissing his neck and jawline.

She stops right in front of his lips. "I want to kiss you so bad.." She says softly leaning in and when he leans in towards her she pulls back and smiles.

"Come here." He says as he grabs the back of her neck gently and pulls her to him. The kiss is slow he is trying to savor every moment of it and take his time but she deepens it. She turns in his lap straddling him and grinding him. He goes to stand up out of the chair and they roll backwards. She smiles against his lips and grabs the table behind her to stop their movement.

"Let's try that again." He breathes out as he stands holding on the the table and sitting her on it.

"Shit..Livvie..stop.." He chokes out as she unbuckles his pants and grabs his member in her hand. "We can't..someone may come in.."

She reaches for the button underneath the table and locked all the doors and windows.

"Better?" She asks as she sucks his neck.

"Mmmhmm..." He moans out as he removes her pants and panties.

He moves one of his hands to her lower back and pulls her ass to sit halfway off the edge of the table.

"Lean back on your elbows baby." He says lining himself up.

He moves inside of her quickly hooking her legs on his elbows and stops when she screams out loudly.

"Why are you stopping Fitz? Shit..please move.." She says panting.

"I'm sure someone heard you." He says nervously.

"Fitz..you know my office is sound proof.." She leans up and wraps her arms around his neck. "Now move we don't have much time."

He drops one of her legs and wraps it around his waist.

"Sss.." She moans out when he moves his free hand to the back of her neck and squeezes then bites it. "What was that for?"

"For. Being." He pulls out and pushes back in til she can't take any more. "A. Smartass."

She holds on to his neck tightly.

"Oh my god..." She screams out as he continues at a faster pace. He is moving in and out of her quickly trying to bring her over the edge he can feel her getting tighter and ready to explode. He wasn't ready for her to finish, not yet at least.

"Is this fast enough for you? Is it deep.." He slows his movements and pulls her down as he thrust upward digging as deep as he can into her and hold himself there. "..fuck..is that deep enough for you?"

"God...I can't.." She says trying to move, trying to breathe because it's like she can feel him in her throat.

"Yes you can..be still.." He says in her ear as he pulls out and does it again trying to get even deeper rotating his hips slowly in a circular motion.

She tries to adjust again.

"I said don't move." He says holding her in place.

"It's too much..I can't-"

"Shh.." He says as he covers her mouth with his and kisses her slow and picking up his movements deciding to stop torturing her.

"Come for me Livvie. I know you're close.." He says sucking below her ear. "Soo close..Just let go and I promise I'm right behind you.."

She feels herself letting go, she can't hold on any longer. Her body tenses and squeezes him tight.

"That's it..I'm coming wit-" He can't even get the rest out he comes so quickly.

"God Livvie..you know how to send your man off don't you.." He says breathlessly as he pulls out.

"Here." She grabs him in her hand and wipes him clean with a wipe from the table.

"Mmmm..that feels so good." He says feeling himself growing again.

"Down boy. We don't have that much time." She says laughing.

He pulls up his pants and she tucks in his shirt for him and re buckles his belt.

"I love it when you dress me." He says lifting her head and kissing her slowly.

"If we want to ever make it out of this room you better stop that." She says breaking the kiss.

"Mmmm you are right. Let me dress you now."

He cleans her up and gets her dressed.

"I still don't want you to leave." She says getting down off the table and slipping her heels back on.

"I know.." He says wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "I'll text you naughty things though.."

"Ooo do you promise?" She turns around in his arms.

"You are a bad girl Mrs. Pope." He says smiling and pushing off the table going to grab a piece of pizza.

"That's Mrs. Grant to you." She says slapping his ass. "And take that pizza Togo I want to leave before eight tonight."

"Oh, so use me for sex then kick me out? I see how it is!"

"That's right I've got needs!" She says laughing.

"You know I won't see you before I leave so I love you and I need my kisses." He says walking back over to her.

"What? When are you leaving?" She says looking up at him.

"Going to the airport from here. Big Gerry sent the jet and he needs it in California by tonight."

"Ughhhh." She says annoyed.

He leans down to kiss her but she turns her head.

"Hey." He says putting a finger under her chin and turning it back towards him and kissing her long and deep like it was their last kiss ever not stopping until she pushed them apart.

"Damn." She breathed out. The things that just a kiss from him did to her was out of this world. He was her weakness and she wouldn't have it any other way. "You should go."

"Yea I should." He said laughing knowing exactly where she was coming from. "I'll iMessage you from the air and call when I land. I Love You." He says hugging her tightly.

"I love you too."

He leaves and she leans against her office door and closes her eyes fighting back tears. "It's only a day and a half Olivia. Pull yourself together." She says to herself.

She goes to her desk and pulls out her air freshener and sprays the whole office and turns on her AC trying to flush the smell of sex out.

"Hey Abby, call Jake have him meet us in the conference room in ten." She says into her speakerphone. She knew she wouldn't flush out the room that quickly and she needed this meeting to start quickly. It was already going on two.

Before Olivia knew it it was five o'clock. She Abby and Jake had been discussing the case for three hours straight. She felt like they were never going to be done with this conversation.

"Liv, we have gone over and over this. It's five and I told you I needed to leave by that time today."

"Abby, you can't make it a couple extra hours? I need more, this" She says grabbing the folder and tossing it on the table. "Is not enough."

"I know you want more but I can't hang around. Jake, can you handle it?" Abby said turning to him.

"Uhh..yea. I got it."

"Ok, me and Jake will go over this tonight and you can help us smooth this over in the morning. I will only be in during the morning so we will have to come up with a better argument and have it nailed down then for Monday. I may be able to squeeze away for a bit on Sunday around the evening depending on when my mother's flight leaves."

"Oh shit, you didn't tell me your mother was going to be in town. How is that going to work with Fitz?" Abby says sitting back down.

"Abby, not now." She says gesturing to Jake.

"Right, I'll catch you guys mañana!" She gets up and leaves.

"Hey let's take a thirty then regroup." She says gathering her things. "Do you mind helping me with some of these documents?"

"Of course, no problem." He grabs the majority and they head to her office.

"Why is it a Freezer in here?!"

"Shit. I forgot to turn off the AC." She says setting her things down and looking for the remote.

"You do realize it's not summer outside right?" He says laughing.

"Very funny. Yes, I realize that. I'll get the heat started and it should be evened out by the time you get back."

"Alright. I'm going to grab some food do you want anything?"

"You know what I could use a break, how about I come with?"

"Umm..I'm not so sure about that." Jake says nervously. She was so hot and cold with him that he didn't know how to act.

"Relax, it's just food." She says leaning on the front of her desk looking at him. "Plus you owe me for ruining my dinner last weekend."

"You're right, just food. So we can grab some Gettysburger and bring it back."

They leave and it takes them exactly thirty minutes to get back.

"So Olivia how long have you been the top dog here?" Jake says between bites.

"Just about two years."

"And they just offered for you to run the place?"

"No, I took over for my father after his death and I don't just run the place, I own the place. Well the majority of the place.."

"Oh wow, and sorry to hear about your father. That must've been tough taking over for him."

"It was at first but it got easier."

They talk a little bit more then finished eating as they went over the case. They get to a stopping point and start to clean everything up.

"That was nice."

"What?" She says looking up from her phone.

"You know, having a normal conversation with you without you jumping down my throat." He says laughing.

"The night is still young I wouldn't get too happy." She says laughing with him when her phone rings.

"What." She says answering without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Livvie, we just landed."

"Babe..why didn't you text me while you were in the air?" She said as she stood up and walked to her desk.

"I fell asleep. I know I am the worst husband ever but I guess I was just tired. I may or may not have had a naughty dream or two about you though." He says smiling in the phone.

She blushes and smiles. "Oh really? In that case it's ok-"

"Did you want some more water?" Jake asks as he collected the trash.

Olivia just stares at him with a death glare and signals for him to get out. Not that she feels guilty or she was trying to hide anything but because she knows that he knows Fitz hates him and he is being childish.

"Are you at work still?" He says looking at his watch seeing that it was nearly eight at night there.

"Yes, just finished the last bit for this case."

"Who's there? Still you three?" He asks trying to keep his voice void of the jealousy he was feeling.

"No, just me and Jake. Abby had to leave early-"

"Ok well I'll let you get back to work then." He says quickly cutting her off.

"Fitz I just said we were done."

"Ok, well I'll let you go back to whatever he was offering you." He says keeping his voice even.

"What did we say about trust? Don't act like that. Especially when I can't see you.." She was hating this trip already.

"I'm not acting like anything. I trust you. I..just..I have to go." He lied.

"Why did you call if you had to go?" She questions not understanding where he was coming from.

"Can I just call you back in a bit?"

"Ok..." she says not wanting to press the issue. "Guess I'll talk to you later then. Love you.."

"Love you too. Be careful and get home safe." He says and hangs up.

He grips his phone tightly in his hand trying to control his anger. He wishes he would have smashed Jakes face in at that restaurant and mad at himself for letting the opportunity pass. Why did she have to work with him of all people. Not only work with him but work late with him. He knows she wouldn't do anything to hurt him but that wasn't the point. It was however, the reason he didn't want to take his anger out on her, but he did have to take it out somewhere though. He loosens the grip on his phone and sends a text.

Fitz: Just landed. Meet me at our old spot in two hours.

"Bro, are you ok? Why do you look all pissed off?"

"I'm fine or at least I will be in a couple hours."

* * *

Olivia locks up and heads to her car.

"What." She answers as she gets inside her car.

"Well hello to you too Olivia. What's wrong with mama's baby?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Hmph. If you say so chile. Remember mama knows her baby and I also know that tone you get when it has something to do with that hubby of yours."

"Mom, don't start." Olivia says rolling her eyes.

"Ok. I'll leave it. I called to let you know I went with an earlier flight and will be there at ten instead of noon."

"What? Why?" Olivia sighed.

"I wanted to see you sooner. Is that a problem?"

"I have work to do in the morning for a big case. Why didn't you check with me first?"

"I don't need to check with you when I make a decision Olivia. I am your mother remember?" Maya says with an attitude.

"You do when it concerns my time and since you didn't consider my time you have two choices. One, you can take a car to my job and wait for me to finish or Two, you can have a car take you to my place and wait there for me." Olivia replied with a matching attitude.

"Oh really, those are my only two choices?" She said sarcastically.

"Yes, your only two."

"Why can't Fitz pick me up?"

"Because he's not here mother that's why." Olivia says ready to hang up.

"MmHmm..explains the attitude. I'll weigh my options and get back to you. Good night Olivia. Can't wait for this weekend it's going to be epic."

"Yea, epic. Good night mom." She says and hangs up.

* * *

A/N: So Fitz left for Cali and Mama Pope will be here soon. Mellie met Rich and Jake almost made it a chapter without being extremely thirsty but failed miserably at the end. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! Until next time.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

* * *

"Where are you heading bro?" Rich said standing by Fitz' bedroom door. "All dressed up. Can I come?"

"No you cannot and don't worry about it. I'll be back." Fitz says grabbing his blazer and brushing past him. "Tell dad I will catch him when he gets back."

He goes to the garage and hops in his custom two door blacked out Audi. He threw on his satellite radio and tried to relax on the hour drive to Malibu. His mind kept drifting to Olivia during the drive and how he wishes he was back in DC with her. He knew she was missing him and he missed her even more. He felt bad about the way he ended their call earlier and decided to call her back.

"Hi."

"Hi." He smiles at the sound of her voice feeling the speakers.

"I was starting to think that you wouldn't call back.." She said quietly.

"Why did you think that?"

"I don't know...you seemed upset with me earlier."

"I wasn't upset with you." He sighs, hating the thought of their earlier conversation and desperately wanting to change the subject. "Let's not talk about earlier though. What are you doing now?"

"Nothing. Laying on your side of the bed waiting for you to call."

"That's it?" He says surprised.

"Don't act surprised. What else is there for me to do?"

"Umm I don't know. Have you been doing your yoga? You know they say it helps during the delivery if you've been working out."

"I haven't in awhile..can you stop being a fitness guru all time? I'm too tired to do it."

"Ok, but it will help your energy and make it easy to get back in the flow of working out after the baby."

"Can we talk about something else? I don't care about working out."

"Oh really? You don't care huh?" He says smiling at how easily she got riled up.

"No, I don't. Not right now, give me a break Fitz."

She knew Fitz would never be ok with her not doing some type of fitness workout that was just a part of his nature but right now she didn't really care about it.

"I didn't say anything I just said really." He said laughing.

"Yea but I know what you're thinking. Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Well I can do some yoga with you when I get back. Oh and I'm in the car going to Malibu."

"Malibu? Why are you going to out there?" She asks already knowing the answer.

"I know a few people out there."

"You know one person in particular out there, who are you trying to kid?"

"I'm not trying kid anyone."

"So are you going to meet up with her?"

"I'm not really meeting up with her I need to ask her a few questions, that's it. Then I'm meeting with my old teammate maybe get a night work out in." He says like it's the most natural thing in the world.

She's quiet on the line.

"Did you hear what I said? Why are you so quiet?"

She still stays quiet.

"Since you aren't talking I guess I'll talk to you later."

"I guess.." She says.

"Livvie, what's up. Why are you acting like this?"

"You know why."

"Why because I'm meeting Jasmine? Who was the person that was talking about trust just a hour ago? It's not about anything it has to do with Rich." He explains.

"You know this is different and what about Rich?"

"Let me get more details and I'll give you the full run down and how is this different?"

"It's different because you used to date."

"No, we didn't. Having sex from time to time does not equate to dating. You and Jake slept together and yet you two work together."

"Different. I don't like this and I know if the tables were turned you'd be losing your mind. Why exactly can't you tell me what is up with your brother now?"

"I'm handling Rich, you aren't the only one that knows how to fix things. As for Jasmine, she is married now for God's sake, Liv. You think I came all the way to Cali to mess with some chick? Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" He says sighing.

"I didn't say that."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing Fitz. There's no problem. This isn't what I was expecting when you called." She says annoyed.

"You asked. Did you want me to lie? I have nothing to hide." He said quietly.

"It's getting late here..I'm going to go. Have a good time. Goodnight."

"What if I don't want to hang up..I know you're not sleepy. Will you wait up for me?" He asks almost pleading.

"I don't know.."

"I don't want you worried about this Livvie. I certainly don't want you mad and upset by yourself. So I want to talk to you before you go to sleep and make sure that you and peanut are ok. Can I do that.."

"Sure, do what you want. Look I'll call you later." She says trying to get off the phone.

"I love you Livvie, even when you hate me, don't forget that.."

"Don't say that..I would never hate you..love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

She leans back on the bed and takes a deep breath trying to remember that Fitz would never do anything to jeopardize them. She knew that but the fact that he was meeting her..The last person he was with before her made her a little bit upset. She wanted to bring up the old texts that he never knew she saw. When she first started spending the night with him at his beach house she would always see his phone going off throughout the night when he was sleep.

She'd admit that she shouldn't have looked at his phone but she couldn't help it. Of course it was late night texts from Jasmine saying how much she missed, loved and needed him. Being the investigative person she was she scrolled up through his messages and saw their text history. For someone who he considered a friend with benefits he was always texting that he missed her and he needed to see her and yeah he could've been playing her but it never sat sit right with Olivia.

She never mentioned it though. Jasmine wasn't just some average looking girl either. She was mixed with something but Olivia never asked what. Originally from New York but their family moved to Malibu when she was in high school. She had hazel eyes and her hair was long and down her back and she was what some would call thick. She could see why Fitz was attracted to her just based off of her looks. She had only met her once but that was enough time to tell that she was a high maintenance bitch.

Olivia got up to put on some music and take a nice warm bubble bath. Anything to drown out her own thoughts.

* * *

Fitz pulled up and gave his keys to the Valet. He walked into the lounge and looked around. He almost didn't see her as she tucked into a secluded booth in the back corner of the VIP section. He walked over and took a seat.

"So what'd you find out?"

"Damn Fitz, no hello?"

"Look I already don't want to be here and the sooner this is over the better I'll be."

"Calm down, I have your info. So how have you been?"

"I've been good."

"That's it, good? You know what..I am just going to leave since you want to be an ass." She stands to leave and he grabs her arm to stop her.

"Wait. Just hold on a second. What do you want to know?" He says removing his jacket.

"I see you still work out." She smiles as she sits back down. "I just want to know how life is. How's the east coast?"

"The east coast is good. I enjoy it. Not looking forward to winter though." He signals for the waiter. "Can I get a water?"

"Yes Sir. Anything for you the lady?"

"No I'm good." She turns back to Fitz. "So.."

"So? What?"

"You still with her? You know the little young one you followed around like a puppy? What was her name?"

"First off she is only three years younger than us and her name is Olivia. Yes I am still with her she is my wife."

"Really..you married her? Wow, of all the women I pictured you with over the years she was not even on my radar. She must have some secrets to the universe between her thighs to lock you down. Honestly, she didn't look aggressive enough for you.."

"She can hold her own. Is that what you wanted to find out? Who I was with?" He says laughing.

"What's so funny?" She says with a attitude.

"You! Why are you so interested in my love life? I'm good."

"Obviously, you aren't that good since you are here with me. Does she know you're here?"

"Of course, we don't have secrets."

"I bet her shit isn't better than mine. Especially my head game. Mmmm. Fitz loves getting his dick sucked." She said licking her lips.

"Chill with all of that." He says looking around. "I think you owe me some info now."

"Right. Christine is not pregnant. She had a scare last week and went to the doctor but blood test was negative."

"You knew that when I talked to you the other day didn't you. Fuck, you couldn't just tell me that on the phone?"

"And miss.." She scoots over in the booth until she flush against him and places her hand on his thigh. "This..us.."

He looks down at her as she bites her lip.

"We were great together.." She grabs his hand places it on the inside of her thigh and slides it up towards her core slowly. "We can get tipsy and You can tell me how much you missed me...How I fuck you better than your little princess.."

He allows her to move his hand further up her skirt and leans down to say something in her ear.

"You wish." He says pulling his hand back and grabbing his jacket. "You will never be better than my Queen...Ever. Remember that. It wasn't a pleasure and I hope to never do this again. I'm out."

Fitz leaves and waits for his car in the Valet parking.

"What's up Ty, we still on for tonight?"

"Hell yea. We are going to get it in so I hope you didn't plan on going back to Santa Barbara tonight."

"We will see. Can you make sure it's just us though."

"What do you mean just us us? You know I'm not with that funny Ish."

"Stop being a dick. I'm talking about the women. I don't want to have a lot of women around out of respect for my wife."

"Ohhh, Fitz on a leash! Never thought I'd see the day." Tyson said laughing. "You found out sistahs ain't having that shit huh."

"Fuck you Ty. Just be ready. I'm on my way."

"Bet."

As soon as he hangs up his line beeps.

"Hello."

"I got the info you wanted. It's in the drop spot."

"Thanks."

His line beeps again and he's ready to throw his phone.

"What." He answers annoyed as he gets in his car and switches to bluetooth.

"I thought that was my line."

He grins and automatically relaxes.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you getting tired? I guess it is midnight."

"Yes. I can't keep my eyes open any longer." She says sleepily.

"Thanks for calling me back then. How has peanut been? Did you tell him daddy missed him?"

"Of course I did. I read him a a little story too."

"What! Without me? I'm so jealous. When did you even get a book?"

"I didn't get a book silly. I just got one out of the app store." She says laughing at him.

For the first time since he landed in California he was genuinely happy. Her laugh was everything to him and hearing it all around him as he drove made him feel all warm inside like she was there with him. He just sat there quiet enjoying it.

"Babe are you still there?"

"Yes. I'm just enjoying the sound of your laugh. It makes me feel like you're here with me..I guess I got caught up."

"You're so sweet babe." She says smiling.

"I'm heading to LA to meet up with Tyson and he wants to drink. I told him I'd check with you first. Do you care?"

"No Fitz have fun. We probably won't be out there until December so have fun. Thank you for considering me."

"Of course Livvie. I promised you. Don't worry I told him not to have women everywhere too."

"Fitz, I know I was a little upset earlier but I do trust you. Have fun, Ok?"

"Ok, I'll let you get some sleep. I love you."

"Love you too. Good night." She goes to hang up.

"Wait!" He yells before she can hang up.

"Yea?"

"Can you send me a picture? I want to see my beautiful wife."

"Sure. I'll do that then I'm going to sleep." She says smiling at his request.

"Sweet dreams Livvie." He says as he hangs up.

* * *

He is in LA sooner than he expected and pulled into Tys drive way. He had a long drive way and his house was tucked away from the street. As he pulls up he notices that there are a bunch of cars lined up and he knew that his request was quickly tossed to the side as soon as they hung up. He gets out and walks up to the entrance.

"Fitz! Wassup man!" Ty yells over the music as he pulls him inside. "Sorry but I was already having a tattoo party when I talked to you and I wasn't about to kick people out."

"It's all good man. I was thinking about getting a little ink myself."

"Yea right! The Golden boy with some ink? I don't believe it."

"Well show me where the beer is and we will see." Fitz says putting him in the headlock.

"Oh you want to wrestle?" Ty says pushing him off of him.

"Naah man, not right now I'll beat your ass later. I need that drink." Fitz says laughing.

"We will see whose ass you're gonna beat white boy." Ty says pushing him.

His phone goes off and its a message from Olivia. He opens it quickly. It's a picture of her biting on her finger and she has a little devious grin on her face and the caption says I miss you. He feels a twitch in his pants and saves the photo to his phone.

"Daamn, she gets hotter and hotter the older she gets." Ty says leaning over Fitz shoulder.

"Hey, get your ass back." Fitz says pushing him.

"Still don't know how the hell you pulled that. Better be lucky she didn't see me first." Ty says as he takes off through the house as Fitz chases him.

They wrestle a bit and Fitz makes him tap out.

"Talk that shit now playboy." Fitz gloats.

"You caught me off guard plus I've been drinking."

"Yeah. Ok." Fitz laughs. "Where is the tattoo table setup at? I need to get this ink."

He texts Olivia back as they walk to another part of the house and find an artist that was free.

Fitz: You are perfect. I love you. Good night.

"What are you trying to get?" The artist asks.

"I want 'Olivia' written right here." He says pointing over his heart. "And the day we met in roman numerals underneath it."

"Wait, what?" Ty says in disbelief. "Your first tattoo is going to be that? Can you say sprung."

"No my first and last tattoo. Call it what you want but she is my heart might as well put it on my heart."

"Let's get started then. Write her name and the date you want and I'll get it prepped."

Thirty minutes later they were about to start.

"Last chance to change your mind."

"I'm not changing my mind now back up Ty."

"Suit yourself."

Fitz finished his beer and took a shot then laid down.

A hour later he was done and it was perfect just like her. It hurt like hell but it was worth it. He couldn't wait to show her, he wanted to call and tell her right then but he knew she needed her sleep.

He tipped very generously and the headed back into the party. "So what brings you back out here?"

"Rich, got himself caught up in some trouble again."

"When are you going to stop bailing him out? He needs to grow up and be a man. You fighting all of his battles for him is not helping him."

"He's not a bad kid just a little misguided and he only has me. What am I supposed to do, say no?" Fitz says drinking his beer.

"That's exactly what you are supposed to do. You're married now Fitz. You have your own shit to worry about."

"Liv knows I will never not help my brothers."

"Yes she knows but should she have to deal with that? Especially when it's Rich. His ass stays in some shit."

"Don't worry about Olivia. I got her, plus it's not like it's everyday." Fitz says feeling himself getting pissed off. No one tells him what he can and can't do with his family.

"Don't get yourself all worked up Fitz, I'm just saying."

"I know." Fitz says with his attitude still evident. "Look where's the room I'm sleeping in? I'm just going to go to bed. I want to get a run in am and need rest."

"Ok, cool. This conversation isn't done either. Sometimes the truth hurts." Ty says getting up and showing him to his room.

Fitz strips down to his briefs and lays down on his back. He tosses and turns for a while then falls asleep.

* * *

Olivia woke up at her usual time and felt for Fitz forgetting that he was gone.

"Ugh" She moans at his absence.

She wanted to call and wake him up but it was three am there and she knew he would be grumpy. She showered and did her hair. Leaving in record time she decided she would stop and get her own tea this morning and bring some for the others.

When she got in Abby and Jake were already waiting.

"I love how punctual you guys are." She says smiling. "Here. I brought tea for both of you."

"Thanks Liv but I need caffeine in the morning." Abby says grumpily.

"Uhh Ohh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Olivia says sitting at her table. "Well let's get started, shall we. Jake can you want to start and go over what we came up with last night."

They went over the case broke down the details and came up with a great plan. After two hours she felt like they were on the same page.

"I think we are good to press the green button on this. Remember this is highly secretive. His organization will not handle him not taking the fall for this very well and we can expect some push back in the coming weeks."

"I know the drill. I'll get Huck on the security outside of your house and here."

"Thanks Abby. Hey I'm going to surprise my mom at the airport since I have time. Just have Quinn lock up." She gathers her things and heads out.

"Why does she need a security detail?" Jake asks as they gather the documents off of the table.

"Since her name will be the only one associated with the case they will try to get to her."

"Ohhh, makes since. Hey aren't these her keys?" He said holding up they keys he found.

"Shit. Yea they are. Run them down to her please. Her mom will be here shortly and I don't want her to have to come all the way back up."

"Ok, I'll be right back to help you finish."

Olivia couldn't shake the feeling that she forgot something as she stepped off of the elevator. She continues walking to her car and shoots Fitz a quick text as she walks.

Liv: Morning babe. Going to get mom. I miss you can't wait to see you. Love Mrs Grant. :)

She gets to the car and digs in her purse for her keys. "Shit." She says out loud to herself.

"Don't move."

"Look I don't carry any cash but I can get you any amount of money that you want, just don't do anything stupid." Olivia says in a calm voice.

"Oh so now I'm stupid? Back up and get on your knees."

She backs away from her car and slowly gets on her knees.

"It's daytime you know someone will see you-"

"Shut up." He says as he slaps her across the face. "You talk too damn much."

She falls to the ground and can taste blood and her whole face burns.

"Now listen. This is the only warning you're going to get. Drop the Johnson case today. My boss doesn't like repeating himself."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says spitting out the blood in her mouth and smirking a little bit as she looked up at him.

"You think you're really smart don't you?" He says punching her across in the face. "Do you know what I am talking about now?"

Olivia is dazed and this time she doesn't even try to stop the blood it's too much. She tries to keep herself from falling over, but she can't.

"I said do you remember now?" He lifts his leg to kick her.

"Don't..please.." She chokes out.

"You're the begging type huh? Well, I hate when people beg." He goes to kick her in the stomach but she turns and he kicks her in the ribs, over and over again.

He goes for his knife. "This will only hurt a little bit."

"Liv! Liv!"

He hears some one calling and he stops, quickly grabs a card out of his pocket and drops it in the blood on the ground.

"You've been warned." He says as he ducks off between the cars.

"Oh my god. Olivia? Olvia? Stay with me." Jake says as he kneels next to her.

She was still in a daze and she can barely breathe. Everything was slowly going black and she needed him.

"Fitz.." She choked out right before passing out.

"I need an ambulance in the parking garage at 1970 K. Street, right now. Someone has been hurt and they are barely breathing." He hangs up and calls Abby.

"Abby, it's Olivia.." He breaks off.

"Jake what is it, what is wrong with Olivia?" She says sensing his tone.

"She's..I came down and someone.."

"Jake..is she alive?"

"Yes, I think so. The ambulance should be here shorty. I..don't know..it's so much blood and she is struggling to breathe Abby I can't handle this."

"I'm coming down. Just keep talking to her."

"Ok."

"Olivia please wake up. Just open your eyes. I need you to open your eyes...He needs you to open your eyes. He loves you so much Olivia you can't leave him, not like this..they are coming for you I can hear them just hold on."

The ambulance arrives the same time as Abby.

"Oh my god..what the hell happened." She says rushing to Jake as they work on Olivia.

"I don't-"

"We need to get her to the emergency room now. We need one of you to ride with her."

"Go Abby."

Abby starts walking over then stops. "Shit her mom. I have to go get her she doesn't know you. Go with Olivia and I'll meet you there."

"Ok."

She pulls out her phone to make a call.

"Huck, I need you down stairs immediately. It's about Olivia."

* * *

Fitz woke up at his usual six am and went for a run. He drug Ty along with him much to his displeasure. They got back around seven thirty because Ty needed breaks then wanted breakfast.

He left his phone at home like usual and he had been having a bad feeling all morning but he figured it was the pancakes.

He went in the kitchen to get some water and grab his phone to check his messages. He sees about one hundred missed calls and text messages and his hand subconsciously moves to the new tattoo on his heart. He just stares at the phone afraid to open it and it starts ringing in his hand.

"Hello." He says as his mouth goes dry.

"Fitz where the hell have you been? How is she?" Stephen yells in the phone.

"How's who? You aren't making any sense."

"Uhh Fitz I think you need to see this." Ty says turning up the TV.

He hung up the phone and listened to the TV.

_Breaking News_

"_As reported to you about thirty minutes ago the CEO and the Head of Olivia Pope and Associates was viciously attacked by an unknown assailant outside of her vehicle around ten am Eastern Standard Time. She was found unresponsive by one of her associates. She is currently in critical condition and that is all the information we have attained at this time. Remember Pope made headlines last year over the controversy of her changing the name of her father's company_..."

Fitz couldn't breathe, this couldn't be true. Not his Livvie this had to be wrong, they had to be wrong. He opened his phone and dialed her number.

"Hi, you've reached Olivia. I am unable to come to the phone right now please leave a message and I will get back to you."

He hangs up the phone and just stands there.

"Fitz what do you need me to do?"

Fitz doesn't move doesn't blink. He's frozen.

"Big Gerry." Ty says answering his phone. "Yes he's right here we just saw the news. He is in shock."

"Fitz, its your father."

He grabs the phone but still doesn't say anything.

"Fitz, I'm going to get you home son. Don't worry about it, you are going to see her again. We are in the air on our way to LAX. Meet us there. You got that son? I need a response."

"Yes, dad I got it." Fitz responds quietly.

"Ok. See you soon."

Somehow he makes it to the airport and thru security. Everything was just a blur. His body was moving but his mind was somewhere else. He sees the jet on the runway and heads straight for it.

"Dad." He says breaking down as soon as he hugs him. He couldn't hold it in any longer and he didn't care who was around. His whole reason for living was by herself fighting for her life and he couldn't help her.

"It's ok Fitz. She's going to be ok. We are going to get there soon as we can ok?"

Fitz nods and before he can speak his phone rings.

"Abby." He chokes out as he takes his seat. "My Livvie..the baby.."

"Fitz..I'm so sorry. We will find who did this. The baby is fine holding on." She says as her heart breaks from the sound of his voice.

"How is she?"

"She in surgery now..emergency lung surgery one of her broken ribs punctured it.." She pauses trying to keep herself from crying with him. "They said it's routine Fitz. Please hold on until you get here. She's going to need you."

"I know, I'm trying. Is her mother there?"

"Yes but she is in shock. She hasn't said a word since I picked her up."

"Give her the phone please. I need to talk to her."

Abby hands her the phone.

"Maya..I'm so sorry. I should have been-"

"Fitz, where are you? You were supposed to take care of her. You promised. My baby is literally suffocating and you aren't even here."

Fitz feels like he was hit by a ton of bricks and lowest person on earth. She is right. He said he would always take care of her and protect her. Now she was there alone unable to breathe and he was thousands of miles away.

"I'm on my way. I'll find out who did this and they will pay. You have my word." He says gathering himself a bit.

"Look where your word has gotten us so far." She says coldly as she hangs up.

He puts the phone down signals for them to take off. The silent tears fall and he doesn't even bother to wipe them. All he could think about was her laugh last night when they talked. He prayed that he would hear that again, that he would have a chance to make good on his promise to protect her. He wouldn't fail her again and he would spend everyday of the rest of their life proving that to her.

* * *

A/N: This took a little bit longer than I planned. Don't kill me, no real Olivia Pope's were harmed from this chapter. Soo Fitz told Olivia he was meeting Jasmine. Was he right go bring Jake up as an example to try and make it make sense? How thirsty was Jasmine. What do you guys think of Fitz' friend Tyson? Fitz got a tattoo and I love it! Was mama Pope out of line? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! Until next time.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

* * *

"You, what's your name?"

"Me?" Jake says looking around.

"Yes you chile. Come on over here."

"Oh I'm sorry Ms. Pope. I'm Jake. I wasn't sure who you were talking to." He says moving next to her.

"You're the one who found my Livia weren't you?"

"Yes, that was me." He said tentatively.

"I want to thank you. They said if you hadn't been there she would have died within ten minutes. She would have been gone.." Maya starts then breaks off.

"It was all in good luck I guess. I don't want to take any special credit."

"Jake, God doesn't do luck. He placed you there for a reason and I will spend everyday of my life thanking him for that. So thank you." She says patting his leg then going to get some coffee.

"Whoa? Are you the Maya whisperer or something?"

"What are you talking about Abby?" Jake asks confused.

"Olivias mother. She hates like everyone and I just saw her express some type of human emotion when talking to you. You're one of the lucky ones."

"Maybe it's because she thinks I'm some hero when reality I was just there by chance. I think I'm going to leave now though. Seems to be more of a family thing now."

"Don't you dare think about leaving. Olivia _is_ our family and we will stay here until we know she is better. You got that?"

"Yes, I got it." He says feeling guilty for wanting to leave. "Where's Fitz? I figured he would've been here by now."

"He was out of town but he is on his way in on his father's jet."

"Oh, I had no idea. You know she called out for him before she went unconscious."

"I'm not even surprised. They are always so connected even subconsciously. He was so broken up, I could barely hold myself together while talking to him. I have never seen Fitz like that and thank goodness his father is coming because I wouldn't be able to take it." She said feeling herself getting worked up again.

"It's ok Abby. She's going to be ok and she is going to get back to handling and being a gladiator or whatever it is you say. Ok?" He says wrapping his arm around her and comforting her.

"Mom."

They both look up and Abby sighs heavily.

"I didn't know Olivia had siblings." Jake says as he sees the man interact with Maya.

"She doesn't. I should have known he'd come." She said rolling her eyes.

Harrison walks over to Maya and grabs her hand.

"Mom, tell me she's alright. I rushed over as soon as I saw the news."

"Hey baby, thank you so much for coming. Livia will be glad to know you came. She is struggling right now baby. They had to do emergency surgery because she couldn't breathe." She stops and takes a deep breath to collect herself. "Those bastards broke her ribs Harry. Kicked her like she was really some type of threat..as small as she is."

"I can't..this is..why would someone do this? Olivia never does anything to anyone. I know she and I haven't exactly been in each others lives for years but I can't lose her like this." He said feeling guilty for not staying in touch with her better over the years.

"Harry," She says grabbing his hands trying help him relax. "She is going to be come out of this."

He nods and then notices Abby across the room.

"I'll be right back mom." He stands and heads over to Abby.

"Abby, is Huck on this?" He says sitting down next to her.

"Hey Harrison, yes he's on it."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing as good as one can after seeing their best friend beat up and unable to breathe in a parking garage." She says sadly.

"You actually saw her? I'm so sorry Abby. I'm putting my guys on this as well. I know Huck likes to work alone but I can't just sit by while the jerk who did this gets away."

"Harrison, that's really not necessary."

"This is Liv, Abby. Everything is necessary. When I find this guy he won't be going to trial either. He is done. By the way, I wasn't asking for your permission." He says getting up and heading back over to Maya.

"This is going to be a mess." She sighs out.

* * *

Fitz had been on the plane for four hours and he was thankful for the shades he was wearing because he was sure that his eye's were red. The whole flight he kept rereading her text from this morning and it would break him down every time. To think that was the last thing she'd done before the attack killed him. He tried to remember the last time he was this broken with hurt and all he came up with was the time of his mother's death. He tried to push the thought out of his head by putting on some music but that just made it worse.

He remembers rushing to the hospital with his father and having a bad feeling deep inside. The white walls all around them as they ran, then the deafening silence after the doctors told them she hadn't made it. He had had nightmares about that day for months and the only way he could get back to sleep was after he visited his brothers nursery. He would read him a story quietly if he was awake or watch his chest rise and fall making sure he was still alive until he was tired enough to fall asleep. In a lot of ways his brother saved him from his own misery. Without him he doesn't know how he would've survived.

Despite his thoughts he somehow started to drift off to sleep.

"Fitz, Fitz. Wake up."

"Hmm? What is it dad?" He says tiredly.

"We are almost there. I brought you a change of clothing. Get yourself cleaned up."

"Ok. Ok." He gets up and puts on the suit his father picked out but leaves the tie loose.

They land and Big Gerry, Fitz and Rich get in one car and the security with them in the car behind them.

"Hey Dad, thanks for coming. I'm glad you're here and you too Rich. Where is Jon?"

"No problem Son. You know that I love Olivia like she was my own. You know how your brother is, he probably had an emergency in the office."

"Thanks but don't make excuses for him. I won't forget this. He is so selfish. He knows how his behavior upsets Olivia. She's done nothing but be nice to him. What's his problem? He couldn't come and support me despite his feelings for her?" Fitz says frustrated.

"I don't know the history between you three but he did send his love. You have bigger things to worry about."

"His love. Yeah, sure. I know I have other things to worry about but this adds to that. What am I supposed to say when she asks where he is. I hate her thinking that someone in my family doesn't like her-" He breaks off when his phone rings.

"Hello." He answers taking a deep breath hoping it was good news.

"Fitz she's out of surgery and doing well. They are setting her up in a room now."

"Abby, no one goes in there with the exception of her mother until I get there. Ok?"

"Got it Fitz. I'm texting you the floor information. See you soon."

They hang up and Fitz puts his glasses back on as the tears threaten to fall again.

They pull up to the hospital and he feels his stomach drop. He doesn't want to move, he can't handle it.

"Come on son, she needs you." Big Gerry says with his hand on his shoulder.

Fitz nods and steps out of the car first. The flashing lights are blinding and he walks quickly through the crowd of photographers.

They make it to the elevator and he's surprised that his legs are still working. She was in a secluded part of the hospital where they setup security to control access in and out.

He didn't bother stopping at the check point and he ignored all the stares from the full waiting room and people lining the wall outside of her room. Continuing to move until he got to the door. He just stood there with his hand on the handle trying to will himself to open the it, crying unable to go forward. Everyone just looked at him not sure what to do or say. Abby walked over knowing that he needed some help.

"You can do this. I'm sure she'll just need to feel your touch. To know that she is still with us and that she isn't still laying in that garage all alone." She says rubbing his back.

He nods and pushes the handle down and opens the door. He walks in slowly and leans against the door as it shuts. He closes his eyes trying to compose himself and be strong for her.

He walks over and pulls the chair next to the bed closer to her. He takes in her small frame. She looked so tiny hooked up to so many machines. The bandage on her face from where they must've hit her. He grazes his fingers over it lightly. The tube on the left side of her chest. That he can only guess is from the surgery.

"Livvie.." He chokes out.

He wants to hold her hand but is afraid that somehow it will hurt her so he doesn't. He feels himself about to lose all composure and gets up and leaves not wanting to do it in front of her.

As soon as he gets outside the door he leans against the wall nearest the door and breaks down. He pulls off his tie and throws it to the side and slides down the wall unable to control himself or his emotions.

"Let's give him some privacy." Jake says to everyone that was standing around watching him.

Everyone moves further down the hall and he continues to cry his heart out when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Fitz..She is going to be fine baby. She is a fighter, I raised her to be nothing less." Maya said sitting next to him.

He lifts his head and leans it back against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry for letting you down..for letting her down..I promise as soon as I get myself together they will pay." He chokes out putting his hands over his face.

"Don't say that.." She grabs his hand and holds it. "I want to apologize for my comment to you earlier. I was out of line and there's no excuse for my behavior. I was in a little shock but I still knew better. You have done nothing but love my daughter. I know you two have had some hard times but you always fight for each other. I need you to fight to be strong for her Fitz. Cry, get angry, fuss, whatever you need to do but when she wakes up in a few hours you need to be focused on her and your child, not revenge. We have more people than you know already handling that. Can you promise me that?"

"I can..I can do that-"

"Fitzgerald Grant?"

"That's me." He says as he wipes his eyes.

"Hello, I've been the doctor that's been working on your wife. Let's step inside so I can give you an update."

"Ok." Fitz said pushing off the floor and wiping his face. "Maya, come you should be here too." He says helping her up.

They all enter the room.

"The surgery went well and we expect her to make a full recovery. We had to make an incision right below her left breast to right behind her back to readjust the rib that was pushing into the lung. I won't get into all of the technical details. The anesthesia should be wearing off in a few hours. The first thing that we like to do is have patients walk to try and make sure the lung is expanding correctly. Will you be around for that?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Can you explain the tube there?" He says pointing at the side of her chest.

"That's there to drain any excess fluid from the surgery. We should be able to remove it tomorrow if all goes well. Did you have any more questions?"

"How's the baby?"

"Baby is fine and healthy with a strong heartbeat. Your wife was really lucky that she was found when was Mr. Grant. This had the potential to be very deadly, for both of them. Well, let me know if you have any further questions." He shakes his hand and leaves.

"I could kill someone right now." Fitz says angrily.

"We will get him Fitz."

"Do you know who found her Maya?"

"A guy named Jake. I didn't get his last name."

"Do you mind staying with her while I go talk to him?" He says rolling up his sleeves, taking off his sunglasses and washing his face.

"That's not even a question Fitz but I think we need to cycle some people in here before she wakes up. She doesn't need to be too excited and they can come back later if the want to see her awake."

"Right. I'll get Abby on it." He untucks his shirt and leaves his sleeves rolled up. He didn't want to be formal right now. This isn't some business deal, this was the love of his life fighting for hers. "Thanks again Maya..for what you said out there."

"No problem Fitz. I'm sorry I haven't told you before now."

* * *

He finds Abby and asks her to execute the plan then searches for Jake. He sees him in the back by the vending machine and walks over. Sitting next to him he holds his hand out for him to shake.

"Thank you." Fitz says sincerely.

"I really didn't do anything but call 911-"

"Stop. Don't down play saving my wife and unborn child. You have no idea how grateful I am.." Fitz pauses trying to stop the tears. "I almost lost them and I had no idea. Here I was all the way across the country and she was getting hurt. She probably hates me." He shakes his head looking down at his hands.

"I doubt that Fitz. When she was about to lose consciousness you know what the last thing she asked for was?"

Fitz shook his head.

"You. She called for you. She'll always want you Fitz. What you two have, I see it now, is something magical. The amount of love you two radiate just being in the same room is something I hope my fiancé and I can build one day. I know we got off on the wrong foot but I hope we can move past that." Jake said honestly.

"Thanks again, Jake. I think we can do that. I'll catch you later." He pats him on the back and leaves to make his rounds.

He had been walking around saying thanks and how much he appreciates everyone's support for over an hour but he had a headache and needed a break. He gets back to her room the same time that Harrison is coming out.

"Harrison, thanks for coming. I know Olivia will be glad to see you." He says extending his hand.

"You mean that? I was afraid you would throw me out." Harrison says surprised.

"It's not about me. I know how close you two were and Olivia explained everything to me. No bad blood?"

"No bad blood. And just so you know, I have my people out there looking for this guy and we will find him."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Here." He hands him his card. "Give me a call if you find the bastard."

"Of course, you will have first dibs on him." He says heading back to the waiting room.

"Hey, can you ask Abby if she can find me some aspirin? I know she usually keeps some in her purse."

"Yes, no problem."

He takes a deep breath and enters her room again. Maya is still there.

"How's she doing?" He asks quietly.

"Good but probably missing you. I'll Give you two sometime alone." She stands and goes to the sink.

He reaches for Olivias hand but stops again.

"Fitz, you can touch her." Maya says behind him.

"I know...I just don't want to hurt her.."

"Then don't. Talk to her and help her come back to us. She should be awake soon." She says as she leaves.

He gets up and washes his hands making sure they were extra clean then goes back to the chair. This time he sits and pulls his chair close, as close as he can get it. He softly puts her hand in his. He kisses it and lays his head on top of their hands as his tears flowed silently. His heart was still broken and as soon as he felt like he had a grip on things he broke down again. He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**_BREAKING NEWS UPDATE_**

**_"We are getting word that the former Governor of California Fitzgerald Grant II just arrived at the hospital with his son Fitzgerald Grant III not too long ago. If you weren't aware Olivia Pope is his daughter in law. A source close to the family says they are really close. As far as her status, she is still in critical condition. The police say they have no leads on the assault but are working tirelessly to find out what happened.."_**

"What the hell is this? I tell you to scare her, nothing else. You know, say a few words leave the card for good measure but no you go and damn near kill the girl. Now we have the former Governor of California here drawing extra attention to this."

"She was talking shit boss what did you expect me to do? How was I supposed to know that was her father in law."

"I expected you to do your damn job! You better be glad that it hadn't been released that she was representing Johnson yet. Now, we are going to have to deal with her people coming after us. You think they are going to let this go!"

"Uhh I don't know-"

"You are useless to me." He says hitting him over the head with the gun.

"What do you want me to do with him?"

"Just leave him on the there for now..I'm thinking."

* * *

Fitz woke up to the feeling of fingers in his hair and realizes that her hand was no longer in his. He takes a deep breath before lifting his head. Truth be told he was scared, he didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes from him not being there to save her. He slowly lifted his head and when he looks at her she is smiling at him. He smiles back but it fades quickly as he starts to fall apart.

"Fitz.." She says weakly.

"Shhh..baby don't speak. I'm sorry I'm a mess." He says wiping his eyes. "I love you so much and I almost lost you. I'm going to get the doctor."

He moves to get up but she grabs his hand. She holds one finger up and he knows what she needs. He sits back down and grabs her hand rubs the back of it with his thumb. She relaxes and they sit there not worried about her health, not worried about revenge, no guilt, just them. Their breathing is in sync and for the first time since he got the news he felt like he would be ok again. Their minute is up and he gets the doctor and her mother.

"Welcome back Olivia." The doctor says with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." She says weakly. "A little pain."

"We will get you something for that pain but first we need to have you get up and just walk a bit for us. Can you do that?"

"I think so."

The doctor and Fitz help her on her feet. It's taking everything in him not react to her being so broken.

"That's it Olivia. Just like that." The doctor says as she slowly walks across the room.

"I can't." She says stopping and trying to catch her breath.

"Ok, that's completely normal for the first couple weeks after surgery to struggle with deep breaths. You need to build your lungs back up that's all." The doctor says helping her back on the bed. "I'll go get your medicine so you can be comfortable."

Fitz stands by the door as Maya goes to the side of the bed.

"Livia baby I'm so glad that you are ok." She says grabbing her hand.

Olivia gives her a weak smile but turns her head to look glance over at Fitz. He was so far away. She needed him by her side. She loved her mother but no one could bring her more peace than him.

"Thanks mom. Fitz.." She says looking at him.

"I need to umm..go to the bathroom..I will be back." He says as he quickly leaves the room.

She feels her heart tightening and the tears that have been threatening to fall since she woke up start to run down her face.

"Give him time Livia, he's trying to be strong for you. It's been a crazy day but he is trying."

"Trying? He just made up an excuse to leave the room. I need him and he left."

"Livia no one has been through more than you today, that's crystal clear. However, that man has been crying his heart out for the past few hours not caring who saw him. He has been beyond worried for you sweetheart. Cut him a little slack, please."

Olivia was shocked silent by her mother's words. She didn't even know what to say so she nodded and closed her eyes.

"Are you up to see anyone? Abby, Harrison, the guy that saved you Jake?"

"I don't want to see anyone but Fitz.." She says quietly with her eyes still closed.

"Ok. I'll wait with you until he comes back."

"Can you go get him? Please mom." She says opening her eyes and looking at her.

"Sure, I'll go get him." Maya says getting up and kissing Olivia softly on her forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

Fitz stood outside the door trying to remember where the nearest elevator was. He spots it and quickly walks towards it.

"Fitz where are you going? I heard Liv was awake. How is she?" Stephen said walking next to him.

"I need some air. You coming with?" Fitz asks as he steps on the elevator.

"Yeah. I'm coming."

The get to the roof and Fitz takes a deep breath.

"God, I can finally breathe."

"What are you talking about Fitz?"

"It's too much in there. I needed to be able to hear my own thoughts. You know?"

"Yes, I know." Stephen says eyeing him. "So, Olivia?"

"I can't, I need a minute."

"A minute? You've had all day. She is awake and you need a minute? Are you serious-"

"You think I don't know what she has been through? I'm not trying to be selfish but every time I look at her Stephen I want to break down and cry. So excuse me for needing a fucking minute!" Fitz shouted.

"I'm sorry man I didn't mean.."

"It's ok, I'm sorry I blew up at you. She just looks so vulnerable and in so much pain. She's my weakness and my strength. Seeing her like this has me lost."

"If that is how you are feeling, how do you think she feels seeing you leave?"

Fitz stood there looking over the city from the roof. He knew Stephen was right and needed to get back downstairs but his legs wouldn't move. He needed sixty seconds.

"Are you going to answer that?" Stephen asks breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yea." He reaches in his pocket for his phone. "Hello."

"You are up Fitz. She is asking for you."

"Ok, I'm heading down." He hangs up the phone and looks at Stephen. "Well that was Maya. Liv is asking for me."

They get downstairs and Stephen stays in the waiting area.

"Hi." He says as he walks in.

"Hi." She says back.

He walks over and sits in the chair next to her. They sit in silence neither knowing where to start.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly.

"Livvie, this is not your fault. Don't you dare apologize for this." He says kissing her hand.

"Fitz-" She starts.

"Liv, please. I don't want to worry about you blaming yourself for this. How about I get you something? You need anything?" He says desperately needing to change the conversation to anything else.

"I don't need anything but you sitting here with me. Why did you leave earlier?" She says squeezing his hand.

He closes his eyes for a moment and let's out a breath. The feeling of her hand in his was just what he needed right now.

"I was a bit overwhelmed. I'm sorry if you felt like I abandoned you." He said looking up into her eyes.

"I really-"

Knock, Knock.

"Come in." Fitz said loudly.

"I have that medicine for you Olivia." The doctor walks in with the nurse. "You can click this button whenever you have any pain. I wanted to go over a few things with you as well while I have the both of you here." He says as he looked between the both of them.

They nod in unison.

"For starters, I'm going to have to ask that there are no visitors outside of immediate family until we release her on Monday."

"What? Why? I don't know if you have seen that waiting room out there doctor but there are a lot of people concerned about her."

"I know that but she can't afford to get too excited. She and the baby need to rest and heal properly. Her blood pressure was a higher than we like and we need to monitor that closely. I think that out ranks guests." He waited for any debate before going on. "The police also want to come in for questioning but I think that should wait until you leave as well. If that's ok with you two of course."

"What do you think Liv?" Fitz says turning to her.

"Whatever you say doctor. I'm feeling really short of breath still." She says trying to catch her breath.

"We are bringing in a breathing machine for you that you can use at anytime. We will send you home with an inhaler as well."

"Ok thanks." She said as she starts to drift off from the pain killers.

"The medicine will keep her drowsy for the next couple of days. When we send her home she will have a more mellow dose."

"I appreciate all the information." Fitz says standing and shaking his hand. "I'll go break the news to the crowd."

They both leave the room together.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" Fitz yells in the crowded waiting room. "Olivia is awake well semi-awake but the doctor recommends no visitors while she's in the hospital. She and I would like to thank you all for you support in this difficult time. Please continue to pay for a speedy recovery. Thanks again."

Everyone says their goodbyes to him and start to leave.

"Hey Abby, Harrison, Jake and Stephen." He calls into the crowd.

"Wassup Fitz?" Abby asks.

"I want each of you to come by the house Tuesday or Wednesday to see her." He says when they all get over. They all nod. "Ok, well text what day works for you. Thank you all for being here."

"Did you just invite Jake to your house?" Stephen asks when everyone else walks off.

"We are trying to put that night behind us. He is the reason she's alive Stephen."

Stephen gives him a look.

"What? Relax, Liv is not having any funny business so I'm good."

"You're right. I'm sure you know what you're doing-"

"Hey Fitz do you have a minute?"

"Of course dad."

"Catch you later Fitz, Governor." Stephen said as he left.

"We are going to go ahead and head back. We will fly out here in a couple weeks when she is doing better." Big Gerry says.

"I appreciate everything you have done for me today." Fitz says giving him a hug.

"It's no problem. I still have my guys on this. As soon as we find someone or get a clue on things I will let you know. They won't get away with this."

"Thanks dad. Rich I'll call you sometime next week."

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by like a blur for Olivia. She would wake up walk, take her medicine, sleep, do breathing treatments then sleep some more. She and Fitz never really had any alone time between the doctors and the nurses constantly popping in. She was beyond ready to go home and it seemed like forever for them to come back with her discharge papers.

"Can you see what is taking them so long?" Olivia says to Fitz who was standing by the door on his phone.

"Sure but can you try to relax a bit? We are leaving today whether it's five minutes or thirty minutes from now, ok?"

"I know."

"Ok." He says shaking his head at her lack of patience and leaving.

"Livia, I'm leaving in a few minutes. I will be back out here to visit closer to the holidays."

"Sorry that you came out here for nothing mom."

"Hey don't worry about that. This wasn't your fault. I got to see you and that is all that matters. Now I really do need to go but before I leave I wanted to tell you something."

Olivia turned slowly in the bed to face her mother fully who was sitting in the chair next to her.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior and attitude towards Fitz all this time. It was unfair and unsolicited. I know you two have had your problems but what marriage doesn't? I don't want you to end up like me baby. You work out whatever your issues are and you continue to love like you do and everything else, including the baby, will fall into place. I love you Olivia." Maya stands kisses her on the forehead and leaves.

Olivia sat there in shock. She didn't know where that came from. Her mother had never spoken that way about Fitz ever. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize that she was crying. Her mother always did know how to make an exit, at least this was one that she could appreciate.

"Liv, are you ok? What's wrong?" Fitz says rushing over kneeling in front of her.

"It's nothing babe. These are happy tears." She said looking down at him. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes and I love you more..you almost died." He says leaning up and giving her the softest kiss on the lips. "Don't do it again."

"Okay."

"Ok. Let's go home."

As soon as Fitz stands up his phone goes off.

"Hold that thought." He says looking down at Olivia as he answers the phone.

"Hello."

"Fitz this is Huck. I have something."

* * *

A/N: So I have had most of this written since last week but I hit some writers block. Do you think there are enough people looking for this guy for Liv? Lol. Mama Pope seems to have been scared straight. Anyway, I didn't want to drag out a hospital stay so I hope y'all don't mind the longer chapter to get through everyone's point of view. Let know what you think. Thanks for reading! Until next time.


End file.
